Heart Of Destiny
by MemoriesOf-Destiny
Summary: Sept Keyblades, sept Légendaires, sept Pouvoirs, sept Dons. Suivez l'aventure des Élus qui sont le dernier espoir des mondes! [Basé sur Kingdom Hearts]
1. Des étranges rêves

Titre de la fiction: _Heart Of Destiny._

Auteur: _MemoriesOf-Destiny._

Rating:_ T._

Disclamer: _Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Océane, deux trois attaques, deux mondes, deux monstres. Anissa, Gareth, Aurore, Nina, Furie, Électrocute appartiennent à mes amis, ils se sont inscrits à la fic donc c'est normal._

Résumé: _Océane, une jeune fille de quatorze ans, rêve de découvrir les autres mondes, malheureusement une nuit, son vœu se réalisera mais provoquera la disparition de ses deux amies ainsi que son monde. Avec l'aide de Donald et Dingo, elle sera chargée de trouver les six autres Élus et les Princesses de Cœur pour arrêter le futur danger qui risque de mettre tout l'univers en danger. Va-t-elle y arriver à temps? Quel est ce futur danger? Qui sont les Élus?_

Voici ma fiction sur Skyrock, enfin la première qui s'intitule Heart Of Destiny. C'est un grand cross-over déjà donc c'est normal qu'il y ait un peu de tout! Les univers mélangés sont Kingdom Hearts, Pokémon, One Piece, Disney et Final Fantasy mais ces deux thèmes sont déjà liés à KH. Cela fait depuis début milieu juillet que cette fiction fut terminée, mais au fur et à mesure, je les posterai un par un de façon à ce que vous suivez bien. Mais généralement, c'est une reprise de Kingdom Hearts I alors ne soyez pas étonné de quelques scènes qui seront familières. Par contre désolée pour les erreurs de temps je sais c'est pas agréable du tout mais ça fait longtemps que je l'ai écris donc c'est normal... Bonne lecture!

* * *

?: Il y a beaucoup à faire... et très peu de temps. Aller, approche, tu ne crains rien.

**La personne en question s'approcha, arrivée au centre d'un palier, représentant une ombre bleue azur, avec une arme comme une clé blanche et une ombre bleu plus foncé d'un monstre. Au même instant la voix reprit:**

?: Tu peux choisir ta propre voie... ou bien laisser le destin en décider. Bon, décide-toi.

? (2):...

**Sept boules lumineuses apparurent sur un socle, chacun ayant la couleur formant celui de l'arc-en-ciel. L'inconnue s'approcha du rouge:**

?: Ah, le Don du Distorsion. Celui qui le possède contrôle la matière du Renégat. L'acceptes-tu?

? (2): Hé t'es malade toi! Tiens, cette boule jaune.

?: Le Don de Précision. Celui qui le possède peut apercevoir et sentir les ennemis proches, mêmes les invisibles. L'acceptes-tu?

? (2):... Nan au suivant! La bou-boule violette!

?: Le Don de l'Infini. Celui qui le possède obtiendra le Pouvoir de la Lumière et des Ténèbres. L'acceptes-tu?

? (2): J'veux pas devenir super forte GOGOLE!

?: Va pas sur le bleu foncé y'a aucun don.

? (2): Bah génial j'vois pas l'intérêt de l'avoir foutu ici.

?: Tu me casses les pompons... va près du vert. Il peut sentir la présence des Ténèbres et échangé la maîtrise de la Keyblade pour des griffes.

? (2): Boule orange?

?: Transformation en harpie.

? (2): Nan! JE VEUX QUELQUE CHOSE QUI CHANGE RIEN CHEZ MOI!

?: Bon bon si tu le prends comme ça va à la boule bleue azur! Avec ce don, tu peux ressentir la Lumière ou les Ténèbres dans chaque personne de ton entourage.

? (2):... Ok j'la prend.

**Mais au même instant de prendre la boule bleue, le palier se craque. L'étrange sphère lumineuse entra dans le corps de la jeune fille sans qu'elle le sache et atterrit sur un second palier. Cette fois, il représente une ombre rouge, avec une autre arme clé blanche et une ombre grise d'un monstre:**

?: Passons au test de ton Don!

? (2): Génial. J'suis ravie.

**Un petit être d'ombre noir aux yeux jaunes apparut, se glissant sur le sol. D'un coup de réflexe, l'inconnue se retourne et recule, voyant le monstre sortit:**

? (2): Mais putain vous voulez me tuer ou quoi?

?: Ton Don s'est lié à ton âme et à ton cœur! Comme tu le vois il t'a servi!

? (2):... Ah ouais! Mais qu'est-ce que...

**Le palier se rempli d'ombres, l'ado vient de s'en apercevoir mais au moment de se dégager, l'ombre s'empare d'elle. Se débattant pour se libérer, elle ne sentit plus rien, mais ouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva et découvrit un troisième palier, une ombre bleue foncée, une ombre d'un monstre gris clair et une arme clé blanche comme toujours. Ces paliers étaient identiques mais étaient différentes:**

? (2): Encore ce palier qui est comme les deux autres?!

?: Ces paliers que tu vois... représente les Élus. Tu les rencontreras très vite, crois-moi. Mais maintenant, testons ta façon de combattre.

? (2): Ma quoi?

?: FAÇON DE COMBATTRE T'ES SOURDE?! ... Voici la Keyblade de base.

**L'arme apparut dans la main de la jeune, des Sans-Cœur sortirent du sol, se lançant sur leur proie. Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise et les frappe avec la Keyblade, plus elle se servait de l'arme, plus les Sans-Cœur disparaissent, une fois le combat fini, la clé disparut. Un escalier s'illumine d'un blanc intense, le prenant tout en se méfiant, l'ado descendit de plus en plus bas, pour atterrit sur le quatrième palier, ombre orange, ombre de monstre gris noir et arme clé blanche. Une porte se tenait en face d'elle, ainsi que deux dessins sur le sol:**

?: Ces dessins représentent les pouvoirs que tu as en toi. Malheureusement, il t'en manque un avant de pénétrer la porte.

**Le palier disparut d'un coup, pour laisser un cinquième palier prendre le relais. Ombre verte, ombre de monstre noir et arme clé blanche, toujours pareil! La fille en avait marre de ce genre de palier étrange, trois armes différentes sortent du sol:**

?: Choisis en une. L'épée te donne la force, le sceptre te donne la magie, le targe te donne la résistance.

? (2): Le sceptre!

**Dès qu'elle le prit, une douce lumière sortit de l'arme, emmenant l'inconnue sur l'avant-dernier palier, ombre jaune, ombre de monstre bleu et arme clé blanche, encore une fois:**

? (2): Mais putain j'en ai marre, MARRE BORDEL!

?: Douc'ment papillon! Choisis le second Pouvoir.

**Sept boules, émanant une énergie différente, se montrent:**

?: Une boule de Foudre, de Renégat, de Feu, des Cieux, d'Ombre, d'Aurore et de Ténèbres.

? (2): Foudre!

**Se jetant sur la boule électrique bleue, cette dernière disparut. Elle était en cette jeune qui la chercha partout, lorsqu'une énorme ombre sortit du sol, précisément du dernier palier, ombre violette, ombre de monstre gris noir et arme blanche. Entendant la bête derrière elle, l'ado se retourne subitement voyant le monstre énorme. Les Ombres sortirent du sol, se lançant sur l'inconnue, le sceptre en main, Darkside créa une boule noire énorme d'énergie et elle percuta le sol. Se protégeant avec l'arme, l'inconnue se jette sur l'être tout en se débarrassant des Ombres qui gênent le passage, Darkside appela d'autres Sans-Cœur avec son bras qui ouvre un gouffre d'ombre sur le palier. La jeune profita de cette faille pour le moins du monde et frappe à plusieurs reprises, sans le voir, une ombre noir gigantesque, yeux rouges et queue chargée de foudre bleue, fit son apparition. Au même instant, le monstre se transforme en boule bleue géante et percute Darkside. Retombant sur le derrière, l'ado vit l'expérience incroyable à ses yeux, malheureusement pour elle, une ombre noir terrifiante commença à l'engloutir. Elle se débat, pris par la peur, la voix revenue:**

?: Ne crains rien... les Ténèbres ne t'atteindront pas. Car tu as la plus puissante des armes. Mais n'oublie jamais une chose...

**Un regard terrifiant sévit chez la jeune, qui finit par être engloutie:**

?: C'est les Élus qui détruiront les Ténèbres.

**À cet instant, les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrent, encore mi-clos. Elle se leva pour bailler et s'étirer, mais au moment de se recoucher, une tête fit son apparition. Surprise, elle poussa un cri et se lève en étant assise:**

?: Hé hé!

? (2): Tu m'as fais peur Aurore!

Aurore: Océane, tu es une sacrée flemmarde! J'le savais bien que tu serais ici en train de dormir.

Océane: Hein quoi? N-non y'avait cette ombre géante q-qui m'avait engloutie!

Aurore: Encore un rêve bizarre hein? Décidément tu ne changeras jamais...

Océane: Mais j'te dis la vérité! T'as une voix qui m'a cassée les couilles pour que je trouve un Don et un Pouvoir avec la Foudre ou truc du genre! Et puis y'avait sept paliers, elle m'a dit que c'était les Élus, mais quels Élus alors ça je sais pas!

Aurore: Ouais c'est ça.

**Son amie ne la croyait pas du tout, Océane soupira et se leva pour regarder la mer:**

Aurore: Au fait! J'ai une question qui me perturbe.

Océane: Ouais vas-y pose-là.

Aurore: Est-ce que tu sais d'où tu viens?

Océane:... Ça fait quatre-cent cinquante trois fois que tu me le demandes, et je te dis encore et encore. J'm'en souviens pas, pas de souvenir, ni d'objet, RIEN.

Aurore: Rien de rien?

Océane: Rien de rien.

Aurore: Mais... t'as songé d'y retourner?

Océane: J'me sens bien ici. Je changerais pas pour mon monde d'origine, pour rien au monde. Par contre, j'aimerai savoir comment elle ressemble.

Aurore: Moi aussi! Découvrir d'autres mondes est un de mes grands rêves. T'imagines si il y avait beaucoup d'autres mondes autour de notre île?

Océane: Ça serait génial!

?: Hé! Surtout bougez pas vos culs!

**Les deux concernées se tournèrent pour voir Nina, qui avança vers Océane en jetant un tronc d'arbre sur Aurore:**

Nina: Hé la paresseuse t'arrêtes de dormir là?

Océane: J'te l'ai pas dis, j'suis en mode flemme aujourd'hui!

Aurore: Merci d'vous soucier d'moi j'me sens aimée!

**Elle se lève en se débarrassant du tronc:**

Océane: Désolée Aurore!

Nina: Bon, on finit le radeau ou quoi? On fait la course aller!

Aurore: Encore? Roh...

Océane: Tu veux nous tuer avoue-le!

Nina: Un deux trois GO!

**Elles se regardèrent toutes et se mirent à courir à toute vitesse:**

Océane: J'vais encore gagnée!

Nina: Tu peux rêver!

Aurore: Hé attendez!

**Les trois amies continuaient de courir. Pendant ce temps, dans un autre monde, le chaos régnait partout. L'océan se déchaînait, le ciel était noir, des Sans-Cœur attaquaient:**

?: À ce rythme-là, on tiendra plus longtemps!

? (2): Faut vite trouver quelque chose avant de disparaître!

? (3): Jinbei t'as une idée?

Jinbei: Je crains que non, si on laisse ces monstres envahir Grand Line, on disparaîtra avec!

? (2): Alors on va les attaquer directement!

? (3): Nan Ace ne fais pas ça!

Ace: T'inquiète pas Luffy, c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter!

**L'homme aux poings ardents fonçait dans le tas d'Ombre, malheureusement la sphère géante qui avait tout ravagé continua de faire des siennes. Il ne restait plus rien, juste une partie de Fushia, dès qu'il se retourna, il n'y avait plus Jinbei, ni Luffy:**

Ace: Bordel où est-ce qu'ils sont?! Luffy! Jinbei!

**Au moment de bouger, la sphère l'emporte, ainsi que la partie de Grand Line qui se désintègre. Sur l'Île du Destin, Océane, Nina et Aurore continuaient de construire le radeau, toute une journée de travail. En fin de journée, elles contemplaient le coucher de soleil sur le palmier courbé horizontalement:**

Aurore: C'est toujours aussi beau...

Océane: Pour une fois qu'on a presque finie un projet!

Nina: Si on avait pas une flemmarde de la vie, peut-être qu'on serait sur l'océan en ce moment.

Océane: Merci du compliment!

Nina: Mais j't'en prie c'est tout naturel!

Aurore: Ah là là...

**Elles entraient chez elle, car une dernière journée pour le radeau et voyager allait débuter. En pleine nuit dans le Château Disney, deux amis regardaient le ciel étoilé. mais parmi elles, une disparut:**

?: Donald, regarde!

Donald: Une étoile qui s'éteint!

**L'étoile qui représentait Grand Line n'était plus là, cependant deux lumières, une rouge et une orange, se dirigeaient vers une autre étoile:**

Donald: Tu crois qu'on doit garder ça pour nous ou voir le Roi?

?: Nous lui dirons demain, ahyuk!

Donald: Dingo, tu es un petit flemmard!

**Le lendemain, près du radeau sur l'Île du Destin:**

Nina: Bon! Bois résistant, drap accroché, tout est ok!

Aurore: Il manque juste les provisions.

Océane:... Pas besoin de me faire ces regards je vais en chercher avec de l'eau potable!

**La jeune partit, tandis que les deux autres continuaient de se disputer: Nina s'entendait jamais avec Aurore, plus ou moins. Avec des noix de coco, des champignons, l'eau potable et un œuf dans le sac, Océane continua de chercher le dernier champignon qui manquait. Elle chercha partout mais sans succès, lorsqu'elle se rappela de la Grotte Secrète:**

Océane: Oh! Nos dessins!

**Elle posa le sac et regarda tout ce qu'il y avait de gravé: Île, Château, Ville, Table de Thé, Colisée, Jungle, Désert, Estomac, Corail et Poissons, Cimetière, Fée volante, Forteresse détruite, Paysage Anéanti, Forêt, Rivière Glacée, Mer et Bateaux et Paysage Futuriste. Elle regardait tous ces dessins qu'elles avaient faites ensemble, lorsqu'elle en tomba sur un, qui lui semblait pas du tout connu:**

Océane: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... on dirait un dragon aquatique ou truc du genre.

**Lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit:**

Océane: Qui va là?!

?: Je suis venu voir la porte de ce monde.

Océane: Quoi comment ça? Si c'est du tourisme tu décampes avant de te recevoir un coup d'pied au cul!

?: Ce monde a été connecté.

Océane: Vas-y oublie mes paroles couillon. Attends comment ça il est connecté?!

?: Relié aux Ténèbres... Il sera bientôt anéanti.

Océane: Aux Ténèbres hein? T'as fumé! Ce monde risque pas de partir crétin!

?: Il y a tellement à apprendre... Et toi, tu ne comprends rien.

Océane: D'où est-ce que je comprends rien?! C'est toi qui t'incruste espèce de...

?: Tu ignores encore ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte.

Océane: Mais rien à foutre de la porte j'te d'mande c'que tu fous là! Et si t'écoutes pas bah j'vais aller voir les autres mondes pour voir qui va rigoler!

?: Un effort inutile. Celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre.

**Elle posa le regard sur la porte, mais au moment de revoir l'inconnu, celui-ci était parti:**

Océane:... Mais j'ai rien pigée truc de ouf. Ouh le champi-pi viens par là!

**Elle le prit et le posa avec les autres aliments dans le sac, mais dès qu'elle arriva au radeau:**

Nina: La ferme la ferme LA FERME!

Aurore: Tais-toi tais-toi TAIS-TOI!

Océane: Les filles?

Nina: JE VAIS TE TUER!

Aurore: PAS SI JE TE NOIE AVANT!

Océane: Hé oh les filles!

Nina: J'AIMERAI VOIR ÇA!

Aurore: AH OUAIS BAH VIENS!

Océane: LES FIIIIIILLES!

**Elles se regardaient:**

Océane:... Bon écoutez j'ai vue quelque chose de bizarre.

Nina: Bah ça se voit t'es blanche comme le sable.

Océane: T'as un mec je sais pas comment il était sapé comme la faucheuse mais c'était marron sans faux. Et encore, encore, il a dit que notre monde allait bientôt être anéanti.

Aurore: Sérieux?!

Nina: Dis donc t'es sûre que c'était pas un de tes rêves encore?

Océane: NAN! Je vous jure que non! Rah laissez tomber j'vais dormir à mort!

**Océane posa le sac avec violence et partit à son endroit favori, s'allongea et s'endormit. Cette fois-ci, le rêve l'emmena au quatrième palier, avec la fameuse porte:**

Océane: Encore là!

?: Tu as désormais les deux pouvoirs, tu peux traverser la porte.

Océane: Nan juuuuure!

**La porte s'ouvrit, Océane traversa la lumière qui en sortit, et se retrouve sur un des cinq paliers présents, surtout sur celui de Blanche-Neige:**

Océane: C'est quoi encore?

?: Voici les paliers des Princesses de Cœur.

Océane: Princesses de Cœur?

?: Elles aideront les Élus, mais en aucun cas... ni Princesse, ni Élu, ne doit se retrouver dans les Ténèbres, d'accord?

Océane: Pour quelle raison?

?: Des êtres malveillants... risquent de s'en prendre à eux. Les Sans-Cœur ont déjà détruit un monde, et deux Élus sont partis en direction de la Ville de Traverse.

Océane: Attends attends attends attends! Y'avait deux Élus sur un monde?! J'y comprends plus rien bordel!

?: Tu verras par toi-même... protège tes amies...

**Au réveil:**

Aurore: Tu crois qu'elle est morte?

Nina: J'sais pas. Cécé t'es morte?

Océane:... Ouais.

**Elles se mirent à rire comme d'habitude, au Château Disney, Donald se dirigea vers la Salle du Trône. Dès qu'il arriva, il ouvrit une petite porte dans une géante, tout en s'inclinant:**

Donald: Bonjour, votre Majesté! Quel joie de vous voir ce mat... Quoi?!

**Il n'était pas à son trône, Pluto sortit de derrière le siège royal avec une lettre dans sa gueule. Donald le vit, prit la lettre et lit. Quelques secondes de réaction et il sortit en cavale en criant. Dans la Ville de Traverse:**

Ace:... Ow...où est-ce que j'suis...

?: Hé, est-ce que ça va?

Ace: Qui êtes...

**Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il retomba dans l'inconscience, la jeune femme brune l'aida à marcher. De l'autre côté du monde:**

?: Hm... papa?

**Elle se leva d'un coup et ne vit plus les bateaux, la mer, et surtout son père:**

?: Papa! Hé oh! Où es-tu?!

**Sur l'Île du Destin:**

Nina: C'est la dernière fois que nous voyons ce coucher de soleil profitions-en!

Océane: Ouais, on va voir les autres mondes, comme ça j'vais montrer à ce couillon qui parle!

Aurore: Pourtant on l'a pas vue.

Océane: Nul...

Nina: J'espère qu'on va voir beaucoup de choses!

**Elles prenaient le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, lorsque Nina lança un Fruit Paopou à son amie:**

Océane: Tu m'attaques avec un fruit t'es malade?!

Nina: C'est pas n'importe lequel, tu t'en souviens du Fruit Paopou?

Océane: Ah oui!

Nina: Quand deux personnes le partagent et le mangent, leur âme et leur Cœur sont liés et appartient à la vie de l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. J'suis sûre que tu veux le manger avec quelqu'un!

Océane:... Nan reviens ici!

**Elle le rangea par précaution avant de poursuivre Nina, Aurore était loin devant. Mais ses amies le rejoignent vite et entrent toutes les trois.**

* * *

À suivre...

Bon, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu! J'attends des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs. À plus pour le prochain chapitre!


	2. La mission

**Au Château Disney, la Reine Minnie et Daisy lisèrent la lettre que le Roi avait écrit pour Donald:**

_"Cher Donald,_

_Comme tu peux le constater, des choses anormales se trament dans tous les mondes. Les Sans-Cœur se faufilent de Serrure en Serrure et les mondes tombent dans les Ténèbres peu à peu. Mais il existe un espoir. Un espoir de survie. Cet espoir est sept Élus venant de plusieurs mondes, eux seuls peuvent arrêter les Ténèbres. Avec Dingo à tes côtés, je te demande de trouver les Élus et de rester avec eux, retrouver aussi les Princesse de Cœur et arrêter le futur danger qui est une grande menace. Pendant ce temps, j'essayerai de trouver Darkroe. Je te remercie mon ami!_

_PS: Peux-tu garder cette mission secrète, de peur que Minnie s'inquiète?_

_Roi Mickey."_

Daisy: Alors le Roi est parti pour arrêter Darkroe?

Dingo: Juste une question, qui est Darkroe, ahyuk?

Reine Minnie: À vrai dire, seul Mickey le sait. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

Donald: Votre Majesté, le Roi nous a confié une mission, et nous allons la faire pour sauver les mondes de la destruction par les Sans-Cœur! Et nous allons chercher le Roi par la même occasion!

Dingo: Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Majesté!

Reine Minnie: Merci, à vous deux.

Daisy: Mais faites attention à vous, d'accord?

Donald: Ne t'inquiète pas, Daisy.

Reine Minnie: Et pour vous aider dans votre quête, tenez.

**Elle donna une orbe réalisé avec du diamant:**

Dingo: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Reine Minnie: C'est un Légendaire. Il s'appelle Dialga. Il est lié à Mickey, prenez-en soin et donnez-lui dès que vous le voyez, d'accord?

Donald: Aucun problème, votre Majesté!

Reine Minnie: Et trouvez Léon, lui vous dira quoi faire, il se trouve à la Ville de Traverse. C'était un ancien ami de Mickey, il pourra donner autant d'informations!

Dingo: Merci votre Majesté!

**Les deux acolytes partirent en descendant des escaliers en spirale:**

Dingo: Tu crois qu'il ressemble à quoi ce Dialga, ahyuk?

Donald: Ne touche pas n'importe où sur cet orbe Dingo, on doit en prendre soin tu t'en souviens?

?: Diaaa!

Donald: Dingo qu'est-ce que je t'ai AAAAHHH!

**Une petite créature bleue était sur la tête de Dingo:**

Donald: Dingo je t'avais dis quoi?!

Dingo: Mais c'est pas moi, Dialga est sorti tout seul!

Dialga: Dia diaaa!

**Le Magicien continua d'avancer avec son ami, Dialga était ravi d'être sorti tout seul. Arrivés dans la Salle des Machines, Tic et Tac sort le Vaisseau Gummi et les deux fidèles du Roi s'installent. Pluto s'y rejoint également sans que personne ne l'aperçoit:**

Donald: Décollage!

**Mais au lieu de partir sur la piste, le Vaisseau tombe dans un trou. Sortant de dessous le monde, Donald et Dingo foncent à toute allure à la Ville de Traverse. Sur l'Île du Destin, Océane se reposait dans la chambre, lorsqu'un bruit de tonnerre surgit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre:**

Océane: Mais qu'est-ce...

**Elle sortit par la fenêtre et accourut jusqu'à la plage:**

Océane: Le bateau d'Nina... et celui d'Aurore.

**Au même moment, une sphère géante apparut dans le ciel, et tout commença à se désintégrer. Des Sans-Cœur apparurent, la jeune fille n'a même pas d'arme pour se défendre, elle se mit en tête de trouver ses amies pour les protéger comme la voix mystérieuse lui avait demandée. En faisant ça, elle se met en danger, les Ombres continuaient de suivre leur proie, lorsqu'Océane tombe sur Aurore:**

Océane: Hé, Nina n'est pas avec toi?!

Aurore: La porte... elle s'est ouverte.

Océane: Toi aussi tu sais quelque chose dessus?!

Aurore: Non je sais juste qu'elle est ouverte! Océane, nous avons une opportunité avec cette porte ouverte! Tu vois pas que le portail des autres mondes se trouve au-dessus de nos têtes?! On peut faire notre rêve!

Océane: Laisse-moi aller chercher Nina on peut pas la laisser!

Aurore: Nina est déjà partie, elle nous attend sans doute! Et si les Ténèbres veulent nous barrer la route, nous les traverserons ensemble!

Océane: Aurore...

**La jeune fille tendit sa main vers son amie d'enfance, un genre de gouffre ténébreux apparut sous les pieds d'Aurore et commencèrent à l'engloutir, de même pour Océane. Au moment de toucher leur main pour se rejoindre, les deux filles sont envahies par le noir complet, lorsqu'une lumière jaillit et les sort de là. Une arme comme une clé était dans leur main droite:**

?: La Keyblade des Élus... Stella... Tendre Promesse...

Océane: Wow... attends Keyblade?! Élus?! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE CONNASSE?!

Aurore: Elle est sérieuse?! Cécé!

Océane: J'M'EN FICHE CETTE SALOPE NOUS FAIT POIREAUTER POUR DIRE QU'EN FAIT C'EST NOUS LES ÉLUS ALLÔ?!

?: Hi hi hi!

Auore: Elle est ravie?! VA TE FAIRE EMPAILLER COUILLONNE!

Océane: OUAIS DANS TON CUL!

?: Et Nina vous la sauvez non?

Océane:...

Aurore:... Merde.

**Elles courent partout tout en dégommant les Sans-Cœur au passage. En entrant dans la Grotte Secrète, pas de traces de Nina:**

Océane: Elle est où putain?!

Aurore: Peut-être qu'elle est dehors en train de nous chercher!

**Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit, et un vent ténébreux en sortit, repoussant Océane et Aurore. Atterrissant sur le sable, elles remarquent qu'il ne reste qu'une partie de l'Île, avec Nina:**

Aurore: Nina!

Nina: Hé, vous aussi vous avez une Keyblade des Élus?!

Océane: Ouais!

Aurore: J'crois que tu as raison au final!

Océane: Euh... j'veux pas avouer que j'ai raison mais... regarder c'qui nous attend.

**Darkside, le même que dans le rêve de l'ado, apparut et se leva. Les trois filles se préparent et dégainent les Keyblades. L'énorme Sans-Cœur appela d'autres Sans-Cœur avec son bras qui ouvre un gouffre d'ombre sur le sol, cela ne ralentissait pas les alliées au contraire. Elles continuaient d'avancer vers Darkside tout en éliminant les Ombres qui gênaient dans la bataille, Aurore lança sa Keyblade dans le bras du Sans-Cœur qui fut blessé, une quantité de lumière sort de l'arme commençant à détruire l'ennemi, les deux filles firent de même mais une en pleine tête et l'autre dans la jambe. Les lumières sortirent d'un trait et le monstre d'ombre commence à s'affaiblir, voire même à disparaître, les Keyblades revinrent dans les mains de leur propriétaire:**

Océane/Nina/Aurore: YES!

**Mais le combat n'était pas fini, Darkside reprit la vie et fit exploser une boule d'énergie dont d'autres boules plus petites tombent du ciel. Esquivant du mieux qu'elles peuvent, les filles reprennent la situation en main, les Ombres se lancent sur leurs proies et les blessent. Les trois amies d'enfance tentent le tout pour le tout en lançant des sorts avec leur arme, tout en visant l'énorme Sans-Cœur qui continuait à appeler d'autres Sans-Cœur. Au bout de quelques instant, Darkside disparaît définitivement, malheureusement la sphère les transporta et les sépare subitement, le reste du monde de nos héroïnes est complètement anéanti. Arrivés à la Ville de Traverse, Dingo, Donald, Dialga et Pluto marchaient, lorsque le Capitaine de la Garde Royale regarda le ciel:**

Dingo: Regarde, une autre étoile qui s'éteint!

**L'étoile qui était l'Île du Destin se fait engloutir par les Ténèbres, une lumière violette alla sur une autre planète, y comprit une lumière jaune, en revanche la lumière bleue azur alla sur la Ville de Traverse. Elle devenait invisible aux yeux des acolytes et atterrit dans une ruelle sombre:**

Donald: Aller Dingo, dépêchons-nous!

**Ils continuaient leur route pour chercher Léon, tandis que Pluto et Dialga avaient sentis cette lumière qui avait atterrit, ils avançaient doucement:**

Dingo: Donald, je crois qu'ils ont repérés quelque chose!

Donald: On a pas le temps!

Dingo: Aller, Dialga, Pluto, revenez ici!

**N'écoutant pas l'ordre de Dingo qui avait rejoint Donald, les deux êtes virent le corps d'Océane, inconsciente sur le sol. Pluto lécha la figure tandis que Dialga sauta sur le dos:**

Océane: Hm...

**Elle se leva et resta sur ses fesses et genoux sur le sol et vit Pluto et Dialga:**

Océane: Hein?

Dialga: Gaaaa!

Pluto: Wouaf!

**Pluto parti en courant, mais Dialga, lui reste avec l'ado. Cette dernière se leva et regarda où elle était:**

Océane: Mais... c'est pas chez moi!

Dialga: Dialga?

Océane: Et toi t'es qui d'abord? ... Tout s'est passé tell'ment vite. NINA! AURORE!

**Elle sortit en cavale avant de tomber sur une ville illuminée dans la nuit, l'être bleu l'avait rejoint et se posa sur sa tête:**

Océane: Vas-y te gêne pas! ... Où est-ce que j'suis?

Dialga: Gaaaa!

Océane: Toi tu sais pas parler alors chut.

Dialga: DIAL!

Océane: Gueule pas aux oreilles merde! ... Excusez-moi madame vous savez où on est?

Jeune dame: Bien sûr, nous sommes à la Ville de Traverse.

Océane: Et merde. Merci quand même.

**Elle partie en regardant partout, lorsqu'elle entra dans un magasin:**

?: Est-ce que j'peux vou... ah c'est juste une gamine.

Océane: Je suis pas une gamine oh! Merci beaucoup! Au fait je suis dans la Ville de Traverse mais... y'a quoi ici?

?: On voit bien que t'es pas d'ici. Bon la Ville de Traverse est divisée en trois quartiers: ici tu es au Premier Quartier, le second se trouve derrière de la Joaillerie et le Troisième Quartier est la porte à gauche en sortant d'ici. Au fait, qui es-tu?

Océane: Je m'appelle Océane, et mon monde a disparu, ainsi que Nina et Aurore. Et vous?

?: J'm'appelle Cid. Mais ton monde a disparu à cause des Sans-Cœur c'est ça?

Océane: Comment vous le...

Cid: C'est simple, Léon connaît un tas de choses concernant ces monstres. Peut-être qu'il pourrait t'aider pour retrouver tes amies. Mais aussi, parce que je connais une personne qui a le même problème que toi. Elle devrait arriver.

Océane: Hm?

**La porte s'ouvrit:**

?: C'est bon j'ai finie.

Cid: J'te r'merci Furie.

Océane: Furie?

Furie: Hm?!

Cid: Furie j'te présente Océane, elle vivait ailleurs qu'ici et se trouve dans le même pétrin que toi.

Océane: Ravie d'te rencontrer.

Furie: Pas moi.

Océane: Hé pas d'air froid avec moi!

Furie: Peut-être mais j'te connais pas alors ça sera comme ça!

Océane:... Je la hais j'me casse.

Cid: Minute papillon! Étant donné qu'il y a des Sans-Cœur ici, toi et Furie, vous partez ensemble trouver Léon.

Océane/Furie: Avec elle?!

Cid: Et pas de discussion!

**Elles partirent dehors en ronchonnant, et se séparent directement. Ailleurs, dans le même quartier:**

Dingo: Lééééon!

Donald: Ça fait longtemps qu'on le cherche, je pense qu'il n'est pas là.

Dingo: Et on a toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Pluto et Dialga, j'espère qu'ils vont bien!

Donald: Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis ils seront toujours ici! Allons voir au prochain Quartier!

**Ils cherchaient la grande porte qui menait au Deuxième Quartier, justement, dans ce Quartier:**

Océane: J'ai pas besoin d'elle nan mais j'ai une Keyblade machin truc!

Dialga: Diaaaa...

Océane: Commence pas à me casser les couilles toi déjà que j'te connais pas!

Furie: Ah t'es là toi j'te cherchais! On y va grouille j'ai pas que ça à foutre!

**Dialga n'en pouvait plus de rester là, à avancer doucement comme ça, il partit mais tomba sur la même femme qui avait aidé Ace lors de son arrivé. Quant à Furie, elle prit Océane par le bras et l'emmène de force plus loin, lorsqu'elles virent un Sans-Cœur prendre le Cœur d'une personne. L'être fragile se dirige vers une ombre pour créer un autre Sans-Cœur, un Soldat:**

Océane: T'as vue ça?!

Furie: Ils vont monter une armée si on les laisse faire!

**Elles prirent les Keyblades et se lancent sur les Sans-Cœur. Furie les ralentissait avec le sort Glacier, les Soldats sentirent les deux Cœurs des Élues, cela les convoitaient de plus en plus! Ils apparurent en plusieurs groupe de vingts. Océane lança le sort Foudre pour les repousser mais rien à faire ils continuaient d'avancer:**

Océane: Comment tu veux les buter ils sont dangereux!

Furie: Nos Cœurs les attirent voilà pourquoi ils sont nombreux! Fais-moi confiance et range ta Keyblade!

Océane: Quoi?!

Furie: Je sais c'que j'fais range-là!

**Elle ouvra la main ce qui fit disparaître Stella, Furie prit sa forme de harpie, prit la jeune dans ses serres et s'envole:**

Océane: AH PUTAIN! ... Mais attends je vole c'est trop génial!

Furie: J'espère que t'as autre chose que ta Keyblade sinon on est mal barré, tu pourrais les viser?!

Océane: Mais tu veux que j'ai quoi d'autre comme...

**D'un seul coup, son corps était d'une drôle de matière: la foudre bleue! Électrifiée, la harpie lâche l'ado par accident et la laisse tomber:**

Furie: Merde!

**Elle fonça pour la récupérer, mais Océane atterrit dans des mains, ou quelque chose de ressemblant. Dans l'ombre, des yeux rouges s'ouvrirent, une lumière bleue jaillit depuis la queue de l'être, l'éclairant:**

?: DE QUEL DROIT VOUS TOUCHEZ À MA DESCENDANTE BANDE DE SANS-CŒUR SANS CERVELLE?!

Océane: Ouh génial un monstre avec la foudre bleue!

Furie: Descendante?!

**Le ciel étoilé se couvrit de nuages aussi noir que du charbon, des lumières bleues étaient visibles à l'intérieur. En une fraction de secondes, des éclairs bleus tombent d'un coup, éliminant les centaines de Sans-Cœur présents. Plusieurs Cœurs s'envolent pour retourner dans le corps inerte à qui il appartenait, la créature posa Océane sur le sol avant de devenir un Galet Noir:**

Océane: Ouh génial qui c'est qui va venir avec maman?!

Furie: Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit?

Océane: De quoi?

Furie: Il a dit descendante, ça t'met pas la puce à l'oreille?

Océane:... Pas vraim... Attends tu veux dire que le Pouvoir que j'ai pris dans mon rêve est en réalité un monstre?! En plus j'l'ai vue deux fois.

Furie: Mais tu sais c'que ça veut dire?! Que t'es une des Élus!

Océane: Sérieus'ment?

Furie: Bah oui! Moi aussi j'ai fais ce rêve!

Océane: Je suis pas folle! ... C'est déjà ça. Mais comment on fait pour reconnaître les Élus?

Furie: C'est simple. Regarde nos Keyblades. Elles sont pas comme les autres, une lueur bleue et l'arme entre ses couleurs normales et grises.

Océane: Pas con. Mais... on fait comment pour voir la Keyblade hein?

Furie: Euh... en tout cas continuons à progresser.

Océane: Putain l'air froid ça lui passe pas.

**Elle prend le Galet Noir et elles quittèrent le Deuxième Quartier. Comme par hasard, Dingo et Donald entrèrent dans ce Quartier:**

Donald: Tu as vu ici? Le sol est grillé!

Dingo: On dirait qu'il y a eu une bagarre ici, ahyuk!

Donald: Bon! Trouvons la porte du...

?: Excusez-moi, c'est le Roi qui vous envoie?

Donald: OUAH!

**Dans le Troisième Quartier:**

Furie: Tout à l'air normal.

Océane: Plus pour longtemps j'pense. Hé mais... où est passé le petit monstre?

Furie: Celui qui était sur ta tête? Il a dû partir quand on est venue au Deuxième Quartier.

Océane: Et toujours pas d'traces de ce Léon!

Furie: Bon, retournons au Premier Quartier.

**Elles firent tout le chemin du retour en éclatant des Soldats. Revenant dans le Premier Quartier, il n'y avait plus personne, lorsqu'une voix les interpella:**

?: Où que vous soyez, ils vous attaqueront.

Océane: T'es qui toi?!

?: Et ils continueront à vous attaquer, aussi longtemps que vous serez les Élus. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi il a fallut que ça soit des gamines comme vous?

Océane: Attends répète pauvre tâche!

Furie: Bon qui qu'tu sois, lâche-nous les baskets ok?! On doit trouver un Léon et c'est sûrement pas toi qui va nous ralentir!

?: Parlez toujours, et laissez-moi voir vos Keyblades.

Furie: Nan tu peux rêver!

Océane: Compte pas sur nous!

**Il sortit son arme:**

?: Bon, vous l'aurez voulu.

* * *

À suivre...

Le second chapitre vous a plu comme le premier? Commentaires positifs et négatifs si vous en avez, j'vous dis rendez-vous au chapitre trois!


	3. Origine des Sans-Cœur, Armure Gardienne

**L'inconnu lança des boules de feux que les filles esquivent, l'une attire son attention tandis que l'une frappe les coups en douce. Mais ce coup ne fonctionna qu'une fois, l'arme éjecte l'harpie et la jeune énergumène qui se rattrapent avec leur arme. L'adversaire fonça et plaque les filles au sol:**

?: Abandonnez vous n'avez aucune chance.

Océane:... C'est c'que tu crois!

**Elle le poussa avec ses pieds et lui donne un coup de Keyblade sur la tête. Furie se lève à son tour, prend son envol, attrape son arme et lance un sort de Gravité, ce qui force à Squall de rester sur le sol. Les deux Élues s'élancent et portent le coup de grâce, Gravité disparaît, il se tient avec son arme tandis que ses ennemies étaient à moitié étourdies:**

Océane: Main-maint'nant...

Furie: T-tu vas...

**Les deux filles, épuisées, s'évanouissent:**

?: Oh, tu te laisses aller, Léon.

**Une jeune ninja, poings sur les hanches, s'approche de Léon:**

Léon: J'ai pas voulu forcer. Mais c'est encore pire que ce qu'on avait imaginé. Bien pire.

**Plus tard dans une chambre d'hôtel:**

Aurore (?): Debout, grosse fainéante! Réveille-toi!

Océane: Hm...

Aurore (?): Ça va?

Océane: Euh... ouais, ouais ça va.

Aurore (?): Les Sans-Cœur qui vous ont attaqués, ils sont à la recherche des Keyblades des Élus. Mais en réalité, c'est votre Cœur qu'ils veulent, parce que vous maniez la Keyblade.

Océane: Mais de quoi tu parles, Aurore?

Aurore (?): Aurore, mais de qui tu parles? Je suis le grand ninja Youfie!

Océane: Hein de quoi?

**Son regard n'était plus troublé, et elle regarda que c'était bien Youfie:**

Furie: Toi aussi tu croyais que c'était quelqu'un à qui tu tenais?

Océane: Ouais, décidément je pige rien à c'qui s'passe!

Youfie: Je crois que tu y as été un peu fort, Squall.

Léon: Je m'appelle Léon.

Océane: Alors c'est toi qui a faillit nous tuer!

Furie: La Keyblade des Élus...

Youfie: Ouais, on a dû vous la prendre pour éloigner les Sans-Cœur, parce que... c'est avec ça qu'ils vous pistent.

Léon: C'était le seul moyen de protéger votre Cœur. Mais ça risque de ne pas fonctionner longtemps.

Furie: Attendez deux secondes! Si je comprends bien, si on a pas notre Keyblade, on peut facilement se cacher des Sans-Cœur?

Youfie: On peut dire ça comme ça, mais avec ou sans Keyblade, vous avez toujours votre Légendaire ainsi que le lien qui vous unis et avec votre Don, ils auront toujours quelque chose pour vous trouver.

Océane: Ah bah en gros faut qu'on crève pour avoir la paix? Su-per!

Léon: Mais c'est quand même bizarre... comment et pourquoi vous êtes les Élus?

**Ils prient les deux Keyblades, d'un coup elles disparaissent pour revenir dans la main de leur propriétaire:**

Océane: Wow!

Furie: Au moins elle nous reconnaît!

Léon: Enfin, j'imagine que nécessité fait loi.

Furie:... Je pige pas la phrase.

Océane: Comment voulez-vous qu'on pige tout si vous utilisez des mots ultra complexes?! Et déjà il s'passe quoi dans ce monde de fous?!

* * *

Aerith: Très bien, vous savez qu'il existe beaucoup d'autres mondes dans l'univers, et en dehors du Château Disney et de la Ville de Traverse, n'est-ce pas?

Donald: Oui, nous le savons!

Dingo: Mais ils sont censés être secret.

Aerith: Et ils le sont restés car ils n'ont jamais été reliés. Jusqu'à maintenant. Quand les Sans-Cœur sont arrivés, tout a changé.

* * *

Océane: Ah, les Sans-Cœur?

Youfie: Ceux qui vous ont attaqués, mais il y en a plusieurs types dans chaque monde.

Léon: Ceux qui n'ont pas de Cœur.

Youfie: Ce qui les attire, ce sont les parties obscures dans le Cœur des gens.

Léon: Et il y a toujours un côté obscur dans chaque Cœur.

Furie: Pourtant il est pur non?

Youfie: Oui, mais il existe une légende très ancienne.

* * *

Dingo: Quelle légende?

Aerith: On raconte qu'il existe un autre monde, qui est le contraire de n'importe lequel. Mais malheureusement, il fut abandonné il y a très longtemps. Depuis, le temps ne s'écoule plus, les éléments sont absents et le paysage est complètement futuriste.

Donald: Donc c'est un monde sans vie?

Aerith: Exactement. Et avec ça, un monstre s'est créer lui-même. Son nom est Darkroe.

* * *

Furie: Darkroe? Qui est-ce?

Léon: C'est un Dragon Légendaire des Ténèbres, comme on vous l'a dit, il est né à partir de ce monde sans vie.

Youfie: Et comme la Lumière n'existait plus, c'est devenu un être de Ténèbres.

Océane: Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial?

Youfie: Personne ne sait vraiment qui il est exactement. Mais on dit qu'il est le Maître absolu des Ténèbres. Enfin, c'est tout ce qu'on sait.

Léon: Il passe aussi de monde en monde pour les anéantir, en transmettant les Ténèbres dans les Serrures.

* * *

Donald: Les Serrures?

Aerith: Il existe une Serrure dans chaque monde, elle doit être scellée afin que le monde ne disparaît pas dans les Ténèbres. Les Sans-Cœur passent à l'intérieur pour anéantir la Lumière par les Ténèbres, mais comme ils n'ont pas assez de Ténèbres en eux, Darkroe les aide en transmettant son Pouvoir dans la Serrure.

Dingo: Alors c'est comme ça que les mondes se détruisent, ahyuk?

Aerith: Malheureusement, oui. Mais je connais une personne qui a vécue ce désastre.

* * *

Océane/Furie: Sérieux?!

Léon: Exact, c'était le dernier qui était sur le reste de son monde.

Océane: Il s'appelle comment?

Youfie: Ace, Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

Dingo: Est-ce qu'on peut le voir?

Aerith: Il devrait arriver avec une autre personne justement.

Donald: Il n'était pas seul?

Aerith: À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment.

Dingo: Je peux poser une question? Vous avez dit que la Serrure doit être scellée, mais elle peut l'être par qui?

Aerith: Par les Élus.

* * *

Océane: J'ai entendue dire qu'il y en avait sept.

Youfie: Oui c'est bien ça. On dit que c'est les seuls qui peuvent sceller les Serrures et permettre au monde de Darkroe de revivre.

Léon: Car les Serrures sont toutes reliées à ce monde, et quand elles ne sont pas scellées, le monde meurt de plus en plus.

Furie: Franchement c'est assez compliqué.

Youfie: Il y a aussi sept Princesse de Cœur qui sont impliquées dans l'histoire. Dans un monde, il y a une Serrure que les Princesses et les Élus peuvent ouvrir avec la présence de leur Cœur.

Léon: Et celui ou celle qui ouvre la Serrure en dernier, peut la sceller ou alors la détruire.

Océane: En fait les Élus sont importants.

**Dans la chambre d'Aerith, deux personnes entrent:**

Aerith: Ah, c'est vous.

?: Oui mais va falloir expliquer vite, les Sans-Cœur vont vite nous retrouver!

Dingo: C'est Ace et la personne?

Donald: Regarde leur Keyblades, elles sont bizarres.

Aerith: C'est les Keyblades des Élus.

Donald/Dingo: Des Élus?!

Ace: Bah quoi, vous en avez jamais vus ou quoi?

Dingo: Ça alors... on a déjà trouvé deux Élus!

Donald: Et encore, il nous en faut encore cinq!

Aerith: Les Sans-Cœur redoutent ces Keyblades.

* * *

Léon: Et c'est pour ça qu'ils s'en prennent subitement à vous, où que vous soyez et quoi que vous fassiez, ils seront toujours là à vous surveiller.

Océane: Perso, on a rien d'mandé pour être dérangé par des êtres sans Cœur!

Youfie: Les Keyblades trouvent les Élus et les choisissent elles-mêmes. Et deux d'entre elles vous ont choisies.

Léon: Un choix... discutable.

Furie: Je me demande pourquoi nous.

Youfie: Parce que votre volonté est aussi pur que votre Cœur, voilà pourquoi.

Océane: Hé mais... l'Île du Destin! Elle est où?! Aurore! Et Nina...

Furie: Ça veut dire que Grand Line a disparu aussi?! Mon père et les autres...

Léon: Vous savez quoi? J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Youfie: Léon!

**Deux Soldats apparurent dans la chambre:**

Léon: Youfie, fonce!

**Elle partit en courant, Donald allait ouvrir la porte mais se la prit lorsque Youfie l'ouvrit:**

Aerith: Youfie?

**Elle la rejoint, tandis que Léon et les deux Élues envoient valser les deux Sans-Cœur à la fenêtre et descendent en bas pour les rejoindre. Malgré ça, la porte se referme doucement et Donald était écrasé contre le mur, ce qui n'empêche pas de rire:**

Ace: Tu parles d'un Magicien sérieux!

?: Ouais t'as raison!

Donald: Oh ça va! Vous venez avec nous!

Ace:... Nan.

Dingo: Tu n'as pas le choix pourtant, ahyuk!

Ace: Anissa, on est forcé?

Anissa: Si on doit sauvé les mondes, oui.

Ace: Fait chier les noisettes!

**Ils sortirent aussi et tombent sur les Sans-Cœur, du coté de Furie, Océane et Squall:**

Léon: Ne vous occupez pas d'eux! Allez chercher leur chef!

Océane: Depuis quand tu donnes des ordres?!

Furie: On a pas le temps imbécile!

**Elle la tire par le bras et courent en éliminant les Soldats et les Ombres, arrivées au Troisième Quartier, les Keyblades frappent et éliminent les Sans-Cœur qui dérangent, sur un balcon:**

Dingo: Ça alors! Sont-ce là les Sans-Cœur?

Anissa: Bah c'est clair pourtant.

Donald: Allons-y, Dingo! En avant!

Ace: On va se prendre une dérouillée ouais!

Anissa: Attention!

Donald: Et merde.

**Les quatre furent éjectés du balcon par les Sans-Cœur, faisant un vol plané et allant atterrir sur les deux Élues:**

Furie: J'entends quelque chose pas toi?

Océane: Euh...

Ace/Anissa/Dingo/Donald: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Océane: Putain une attaque aérienne!

Furie: Cassons-nous vite!

**Mais trop tard, tous atterrirent sur les filles, et virent les deux autres Keyblades:**

Anissa: Ah, des Élues!

Ace: Oh super...

Océane: T'es content c'est bien t'es pas content c'est pareil.

Furie: Vous m'écrasez...

**D'un coup, les allées se font bloqués par des murs qui poussent du sol, un Sans-Cœur énorme apparut, mais il se forma: pieds, mains, corps, et tête. L'Armure Gardienne était née:**

Donald: Putain le gros morceau!

Furie: J'crois qu'on est tombée sur le chef, Cécé.

Océane: Pas faux, Fu-Fu.

**Tous se lèvent, l'énorme Sans-Cœur sentit les quatre Cœurs purs qui étaient présents, comme tous les autres Sans-Cœur, l'Armure Gardienne convoite la puissance! Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la frappait de partout, elle envoya ses adversaires sur le sol d'un coup:**

Anissa: Aïe!

Furie: Cette conne m'a craqué le dos!

Océane: WATA!

Ace: Te lance pas dessus...

**En moins de deux secondes, le corps d'Océane vole et s'écrase contre un mur:**

Ace:... à toute vitesse.

Dingo: Faut l'empêcher d'envahir la Serrure!

Anissa: Nan c'est à Darkroe pas à eux. Ou... si à eux aussi.

Furie: Pas le temps de discuter on doit la détruire!

**Tous reprirent les armes en mains et esquivent le coup du Sans-Cœur, les sorts et les coups s'enchaînent mais sans succès, comme si l'ennemi était intouchable:**

Donald: Il faut donner tout ce qu'on a!

Océane: Et comment tu veux qu'on y arrive s'pèce de dindon si elle ne se prend pas de coup particulier?!

Donald: JE SUIS UN CANARD!

Ace: J'ai une p'tite idée!

Anissa: Nan Ace t'élance pas!

Ace: Attends j'ai pas bougé!

Océane: Bonjour les Élus!

Ace: Ah toi la ferme on t'a pas sonné!

Océane: Ah si y'a deux s'condes tu vois?! Ding dong voilà t'as sonné!

Furie: Vous avez fini de vous chamaillez?!

Ace: Chut le poulet on t'cause pas!

Océane: C'est vrai que en regardant de plus près t'as l'air d'un poulet.

Furie:... JE SUIS PAS LE POULET!

**Elle donna un coup de pied aux deux Élus qui se rattrapent en plantant leurs Keyblades dans le pied de la créature obscure, et étrangement, ça disparaît:**

Océane: Il s'est passé quoi?

Ace: Euh... je sais pas.

Anissa: Mais oui! Il faut qu'on se lance tous sur une partie de son corps pour mieux détruire le Sans-Cœur!

Donald: Qu'est-ce qu'on attend!

**En ayant trouvé le point faible de l'Armure Gardienne, chacun s'occupe d'une partie, quand tout à coup:**

Ace:...

Océane: Attends pourquoi il bouge plus?

Dingo: Il dort?

Anissa: Oh j'y crois pas...

Furie: Franch'ment qui dort sur un champ d'bataille?!

Donald: Aller debout!

Ace...

Donald: Hé réponds!

Furie: Il a pas l'air de protester là.

Anissa: Il s'en fiche complet...

Dingo: Pourquoi on le réveille pas?

Océane: Bah on laisse le Sans-Cœur le violer.

Anissa: Mais ça va pas?!

Océane: Si on veut qu'il s'réveille c'est le seul moyen!

Furie: Han perverse!

Donald: On se jette sur lui!

**Tous se jettent sur lui pour le réveiller mais rien à faire, il dormait. L'Armure Gardienne commençait à s'ennuyer et éjecte le dormeur contre le mur, ce qui le met debout d'un cran:**

Ace: Tu vas... ME LE PAYER!

Furie: OH MON DIEU UN SAUVAGE!

Océane/Donald/Dingo/Anissa:...

Furie: Euh... désolée.

**Enragé à l'idée d'avoir un réveil brutal, le jeune homme se jette, comme les autres d'ailleurs, sur l'adversaire qui ne s'ennuie plus! Après quelques coups d'armes par-ci et par-là, il ne restait plus que le corps et la tête du Sans-Cœur:**

Océane: Oh il est bien comme ça! On peut l'garder hein steuplait steuplait steuplait steuplait steuplait steuplait steuplait steuplait steuplait steuplait!

Furie: Nan sinon on va s'retrouver avec une Élue en moins!

Océane: Allllleeeeerrrrr!

Furie: Nan n'insiste pas.

Océane: Pitié j'te promets qu'il sera séquestré tout c'que tu veux!

Furie: J'ai dis non!

Océane: Putaaaiiiin joue pas la môman qui veut pas! Allllleeeeerrrrr euh!

Ace: Une vraie gamine.

Océane: Oui mais moi au moins j'dors pas au risque de me faire violer!

Ace: DE QUOI?!

Océane: OUAIS T'ALLAIS TE FAIRE SODOMISER!

Dingo: Sodo quoi?

Anissa: Euh... nan rien Dingo.

**L'Armure Gardienne, plus en rogne que jamais en raison de se faire oublier, n'hésite pas à lancer son corps comme projectile. Tous furent éloignés du Sans-Cœur de plus en plus, lorsque le Pouvoir des Élus s'active. Des marques apparurent sur chaque corps: bleu azur sur Océane, rouge sur Ace, orange sur Furie et bleu foncé sur Anissa:**

Furie: Ah putain!

Océane: Qu'est-ce qui s'passe!

Ace: C'est presque insupportable!

Anissa: J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me torture!

Dingo: Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive?

Donald: J'en sais rien!

**Lorsque quatre ombres remplacèrent celles des Élus pour montrer quatre monstres, qui firent trembler les deux acolytes d'ailleurs. L'un émanait une foudre bleue, le second une matière inconnue, le troisième l'énergie des cieux et le quatrième une flamme rouge:**

Anissa: C'est quoi ça?!

Furie: Tu crois que c'est ce qu'a dit Youfie?

Océane: Qu'on était lié à un Légendaire?

Ace: J'vois qu'ça comme théorie!

**Les ombres entrèrent en contact avec les marques, et une énergie surpuissante envahit le corps des quatre porteurs de Keyblades:**

Ace: J'me sens... bizarre.

Anissa: C'est comme si j'avais un surplus d'énergie en moi.

Océane: On peut l'adop...

Furie/Ace/Donald/Anissa: NAN!

Océane: Vous êtes tous chiants!

**Avec ce surplus d'énergie, les Élus finissent par détruire la fameuse Armure Gardienne qui nuisait à la Ville de Traverse, juste après ça:**

Océane: Je chauffe comme jamais j'ai besoin d'me vider!

Furie: Putain j'dois trouver des centaines de Sans-Cœur nan des milliers des millions n'importe quoi TOUT!

Ace: J'ai une grosse envie d'me défouler sur quelqu'un!

Anissa: Hé qui peut nous aider?

Dingo: On les laisse comme ça?

Donald: Euh... j'en sais rien.

**Léon et Youfie arrivèrent:**

Furie: Au fait, c'est nous que vous cherchez?

Donald: Ouais.

Léon: Eux aussi sont à la recherche des Élus.

Dingo: Hé, pourquoi vous venez pas avec nous? On pourra explorer d'autres mondes avec notre vaisseau.

Océane: J'pourrais peut-être trouver Aurore et Nina...

Ace: J'me demande si Luffy va bien...

Anissa: J'espère que Aladdin n'est pas en danger...

Furie: J'aimerai revoir mon père...

Donald: Vous avez tous quelqu'un à revoir.

Océane: Qu'est-ce que tu crois dindon?!

Léon: Partez avec eux. Vous aurez une occasion de sauver les mondes et aussi de retrouver ceux qui vous sont chers.

Furie: Pfff, ouais...

Ace: Génial...

Dingo: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces têtes d'enterrement, ahyuk?

Donald: Si vous faites cette tête, vous venez pas avec nous! Sans bouder... pas de visage triste, d'accord?

Dingo: Il faut qu'ils aient la Sora attitude!

Donald: Le vaisseau fonctionne aux visages joyeux.

Anissa: Joyeux?

**Les deux amis regardèrent les quatre Élus, qui sourient:**

Océane/Ace/Anissa/Furie: Ouistiiiiitiiiii! ... euh...

**Dingo et Donald rigolèrent:**

Dingo: C'est vraiment comme le visage de Sora la première fois!

Donald: Tu l'as dis!

Furie: On vient avec vous les gars!

Dingo: Je m'appelle Dingo!

Donald: Et moi Donald!

Océane: Océane.

Ace: Ace.

Furie: Furie.

Anissa: Anissa.

**Pendant ce temps, dans un repaire:**

? (2): Ces petits morveux ont réussi à vaincre le Sans-Cœur. Qui l'aurait cru?

? (3): Tel est le Pouvoir des Keyblades des Élus. La force de ces gamins n'entrent pas en jeu.

? (4): Pourquoi ne pas les transformer en Sans-Cœur? Ça résoudrait le problème rapidement.

? (5): Et les compagnons de ces morveux sont les laquais du Roi. Ils sont laids comme des poux sur la tête d'un rat de fond de cale!

? (6): Tu n'es pas non plus un prix de beauté. Mwahahahaha!

? (5): Tais-toi!

?: Ça suffit!

**Une autre inconnue arriva:**

?: Les Keyblades les ont désignés. Parviendront-ils à détruire les Ténèbres? Ou bien seront-ils détruit par elles? En tout cas, ils pourront nous être très utile, étant donné que vous avons déjà une Élue ici...

**Les rires machiavéliques résonnent, tandis que quelque chose sortit du corps d'Aurore et file vite, dans la Ville de Traverse:**

Aerith: J'espère que vous êtes prêts à partir.

Anissa: Oh oui, on l'est!

Youfie: Vous pourrez découvrir d'autres mondes, c'est super génial!

Léon: Mais soyez prudent, on ne sait jamais avec les Sans-Cœur.

Dingo: Dites, est-ce que vous avez vu Océane et Ace?

**La jeune fille était sur le dos du pirate, en train de le titiller:**

Océane: Laisse-moi te bouffer!

Ace: Arrête sale cannibale! Aïe cette salope m'a mordu!

Océane: Fallait pas insister couillon!

Furie:... Tu as la réponse à ta question maint'nant.

**Une étrange lumière arriva pendant qu'ils riaient:**

?:...

Furie: Mais qu'est-ce...

Océane: Électrocute! Tu fais quoi ici?!

Électrocute: !

**Cette dernière essaya de montrer où se trouvait Aurore mais personne ne comprenait:**

Océane: Si t'es là ça veut dire qu'Aurore est en danger!

**Elle descendit du dos de Ace et courut vers la porte mais on la retient:**

Léon: Non arrête! Tu dois rester avec eux!

Océane: Je dois trouver Aurore!

Furie: Reprends-toi on va le retrouver j'te l'promets mais évite de t'exciter!

Océane: Mais vous comprenez rien à rien vous! Si elle a quelque chose ça sera de ma faute!

Donald: Calme-toi!

Océane: Laissez-moi partir!

Anissa: Je t'en prie arrête!

**Au bout de quelques instants, elle se calme et lâche le poignet de l'énorme porte avant de laisser son poing descendre avec le reste de son corps, et pleurait. Dingo la consolait, tandis que les autres se regardaient, l'air inquiet.**

* * *

À suivre...

Bon je sais les combats ont l'air court mais bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout commentaire est attendu! ... Le quatrième chapitre va bientôt venir!


	4. Alice, accusé d'un vol de Cœur

**Aerith sortit de la chambre:**

Furie: Alors?

Aerith: Pour le moment, elle ne veut voir personne.

Dingo: Il faut la comprendre aussi, Aurore est l'une des personnes à qui elle tient.

Ace: N'empêche que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un agir comme ça.

Léon: Vous feriez mieux d'explorer le premier monde sans elle, en attendant qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

Donald: Pas question, elle doit venir avec nous!

Anissa: Élue ou pas, l'important est son état, Donald!

Aerith: Je crains qu'Anissa a raison. Voir cet être l'a touchée, il va falloir lui laisser un peu de temps avant qu'elle s'en remette.

Donald: Alors moi je pars pas!

Furie: On est bien obligé!

Donald: Le Roi nous a dit qu'on devait trouver les Élus et rester avec! Donc, je ne pars pas sans Océane!

Ace: Bah ça va pas nous mener plus loin pour sauver les mondes! Et c'est pas qu'elle va sor...

Océane: On y va? ...

**Tous regardèrent la jeune fille, yeux rouges à cause des larmes qu'elle a versée, prête à partir:**

Dingo: Tu es sûre?

Océane: Ouais... ça va aller.

Électrocute:...

**Sortis de l'hôtel, prêts à partir:**

Donald: Tu es certaine que tu veux venir?

Océane: Oui j'insiste, c'est pas en m'apitoyant sur le sort d'Aurore que je vais la sauver!

Furie: Tu as évoquée Nina tout à l'heure, mais tu ne parles presque jamais d'elle.

Océane: C'est qu'avec moi qu'elle s'entend, sinon pour le reste... elle les martyrise quoi. Ou les ignore.

Ace: En clair Aurore a mangée cher avec elle.

Océane:... Si on peut dire ça.

Anissa: En tout cas je suis ravie que tu ailles mieux, mais t'étais sincère en criant qu'il allait se faire sodomiser?

Océane: Ah bah ouais, et encore j'ai pas dis se faire sodomiser à mort.

Ace: C'est que tu me cherches petite morue?!

Océane: J'suis pas une morue, tête de bubulle!

**Ils se jettent dessus et se battent:**

Donald:... Euh...

Anissa: Bon on va au vaisseau à sourire?

Donald: Déjà c'est le Vaisseau Gummi!

Anissa:... Ah ça y est j'ai compris!

Furie: Bon le pirate on arrête de cogner la fille contre l'escalier d'pierre ça serait gentil!

Océane: C'est plutôt le contraire et le frappe contre le lampadaire c'est pas pareil.

Ace: Ferme ta gueule.

Océane: Chut tu parles trop.

**Plus tard, tous étaient dans le Vaisseau Gummi qui était... énorme:**

Donald: Bon, où est-ce qu'on...

Océane: LA FERME!

Ace: TU SAIS PAS PARLER!

Anissa: Ça va être tout le temps comme ça?

Furie: J'crois bien.

Dingo: Notre prochaine destination est le Pays des Merveilles, ahyuk.

Ace/Océane:... Sérieux?

Furie: Oui les bagarreurs sérieux.

Électrocute: 'w'

**Touchant le Vaisseau, un court-circuit se produisit, électrocutant tout le monde. Au final, ils étaient à moitié grillés, avec une coupe afro et le cerveau... hors-fonction on va dire:**

Océane: OuAh ça DonNe un Coup dAns La tÊte!

Ace: Je suIs complèTement grIllé!

Furie: PourQuoi on pArle coMme çA!

Donald: Qui a Osé doNné unE décHarge?!

Dingo: J'adOre noS vOix!

Anissa: Je croIs qUe c'Est notrE amie ÉlectrOcute!

Électrocute:... ^.^

**Donald prit les commandes et direction le Pays des Merveilles:**

Océane:... Génial ta coupe j'adore.

Ace: Regarde la tienne parce que le dégradé est complètement raté!

Océane: Et toi alors? Brunet!

Ace: Dégradette! J'sais pas si ça existe mais bon.

Anissa: Dis Ace?

Ace: Ouais?

Anissa: T'as un frère non comme tu me l'avais dis?

Ace: Bah ouais, il s'appelle Luffy.

Anissa: Est-ce que... tu peux m'en parler encore steuplaiiiiiit?

Ace: Si tu veux.

Anissa: Youpi!

Océane:... Ok je comprends rien. Et comment va Aurore?

Électrocute: !

Océane: Hm... un drôle de château? Bah moi perso j'connais rien à part l'Île du Destin, la Ville de Traverse et on va découvrir le Pays des Merveilles. Et un monde qui m'est familier...

Dingo: Familier? Tu peux nous en dire plus?

Océane: Malheureusement j'en ai rien de plus. Mais quand on l'a décrit tout à l'heure... je sais pas j'avais une sensation de vécue.

**Arrivés dans le monde nouveau, tous descendirent, mais tous atterrissent en cavale:**

Anissa: Ow!

Donald: Vous êtes lourds!

?: Ouh là là je vais être en retard c'est pas vrai!

Ace: Hm? Ouh génial le repas!

Océane: Tu vas pas bouffer un lapin avec une montre quand même!

Ace: Bah si j'ai la dalle bordel!

**Il se leva pour rejoindre le lapin mais se rendit compte de sa disparition:**

Ace:... Vous pouvez pas l'attraper nan?!

Océane: Tu vis que pour bouffer c'est pas possible toi!

Anissa: C'est quoi cette porte?

Furie: Hm... c'est de plus en plus petit après.

Ace: Il a dû rentrer là-dedans!

**Le pirate se glissa à travers la porte, tandis que les autres suivent le mouvement:**

Anissa: C'est moi ou on est serré?

Dingo: Tu rêves pas!

Océane: Un bouton d'porte vivante! OH PUTAIN ON EST CHEZ LES DINGUES ICI!

**Elle se mit par terre, fesses en l'air, mains près du visage, prête à parler avec la porte:**

Océane: Hé toi parle la poignée parlante!

Bouton de Porte: Ah... qui me dérange du... AH! Qui êtes-vous?!

Océane: Bah des gens, on fait comment pour passer à travers toi du con!

Bouton de Porte: Prenez les cookies qui sont sur la table ils vont vous faire rétrécir...

Ace: Wow on a une belle vue en d'ssous!

Océane: Mer... PERVERS!

**Elle se lève en donnant un coup de pied dans le visage de Ace:**

Ace: Ow!

Océane: Ha ha!

Furie: Alors elle a dit quoi l'bouton d'porte?

Océane: On doit bouffer les cookies pour rétrécir.

Ace/Donald/Anissa/Électrocute/Furie/Dingo:...

Océane:... En taille hein?

**Tous en prirent un, Océane le goba sans attendre. Électrocute mangeait avec ses pieds, ce qui était bizarre pour certains, tous avaient une petite taille:**

Dingo: C'est moi ou le paysage s'est agrandi, ahyuk?

Anissa: Mais non gros bêta! On a rétrécit, nous sommes de petite taille!

Océane:... J'suis toujours la plus petite! Enfin... après Donald.

Donald: J'ai entendu!

Océane: Bon maint'nant la poignée tu nous laisses passer!

Bouton de Porte:...

Océane: Aller, debout!

Bouton de Porte:...

Ace: Laisse tomber elle dort comme jamais.

Océane: J'sais pas pourquoi mais elle te ressemble. Niveau dodo.

Furie: Hé, y'a une entrée ici!

**Ils passèrent par là et entrent dans le Jardin Royal, les soldats cartes s'écartent pour laisser le lapin passé, qui grimpa à un escalier pour annoncer le début du procès:**

Lapin Blanc: Je déclare la séance ouverte!

Ace: Il est là le lapin!

Océane: Grosse goule!

Furie: Mais chut!

?: On me fait un procès? Mais pourquoi?

Lapin Blanc: Sa majesté, la Reine de Cœur, va présider.

**La concernée ouvrit ses yeux et prend la parole:**

Reine des Cœur: Cette fille est coupable! Ceci est irréfutable. Et la preuve en est... que je le dis, voilà tout!

?: Mais c'est injuste!

Reine des Cœur: Quelle insolence! As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense?

?: Bien évidemment! Je n'ai absolument rien fais de mal! Vous avez beau être Reine cela ne vous donne en aucun cas le droit d'être si... si méchante!

Reine des Cœur: Silence! Tu oses me défier?

Donald: Ouais elle ose te défier!

Océane: Mais chut j'peux pas suivre!

Ace: Hé, on va pas la laisser avec une moch'té pareille, hein?

Furie: Bah non, on voit bien que cette fille est innocente.

Anissa: Bah allons-y mais...

Dingo: On est des étrangers, on risque d'avoir des problèmes.

Reine des Cœur: Ma cour reconnaît l'accusée ici présente... coupable! Coupable d'agression et de tentative de vol de mon Cœur.

Océane: Quoi?!

Reine des Cœur: Coupez-lui la tête!

?: Oh, non, non! Pitié!

Furie: Vous n'avez pas l'droit!

**Tous arrivent près de la jeune fille:**

Reine des Cœur: Qui êtes-vous?

Ace: Ceux qui vont te pourrir la vie.

Donald:... Toi oui, nous non.

Électrocute: ?

Reine des Cœur: Comment osez-vous interférez avec ma cour?

Anissa: C'est des cartes? ... Bizarre.

Furie: Et pour votre gouverne, les vrais coupables, on les connaît, ce n'est pas elle!

Océane: Ouais c'est les Sans-C...

Dingo: Non ne dit pas, ça doit être secret!

Océane: De quoi ça doit être secret cette vieille bique à qu'à savoir!

Ace: En tout cas, ce n'est pas elle qu'il faut accuser!

Reine des Cœur: Ça n'a aucun sens. Avez-vous une preuve?

Anissa: Euh...

Océane: Ouais on en a une!

Ace: Putain nan mais t'es folle toi?!

Électrocute: !

Reine des Cœur: Ah oui?

Océane: Ouais! Comment vous pouvez savoir que c'est cette fille vous a essayé de vous voler votre Cœur alors qu'une simple humaine ne peut pas prendre un Cœur?!

Reine des Cœur: Euh... eh bien...

Furie: C'est bien c'que j'me disais, elle sait même pas le physique de son coupable!

Reine des Cœur: QU'ON LEUR COUPE LA TÊTE!

Donald: Vous êtes fiers de vous?!

Anissa: Tais-toi et cours!

**Ace prit l'inconnue rapidement et tous courent vers la Forêt des Lotus, lorsqu'ils croisent un chat:**

Anissa: Oh un cha-chat!

?: Un cha-chat en effet! Mais heureusement que vous avez sauvés Alice.

Dingo: On n'allait pas la laisser avec une Reine horrible, ahyuk!

Océane: Bah aussi vu sa mentalité. Mais le vrai coupable, vous savez qui c'est hein?

?: Le Chat de Cheshire a toutes les réponses, mais ne les donne pas toujours! La réponse, le coupable et le chat, tout se trouve dans les Ténèbres!

Donald: Donc c'est bien un Sans-Cœur.

Alice: Ah, vous parlez de ces monstres?

**Des Sans-Cœur apparaissent:**

Ace: Et merde.

Océane: Oui tu l'as dis, merde! MERDE!

Alice: Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

Donald: Ils vont nous prendre notre Cœur! FUYEZ!

Anissa: Hein de quoi?

Furie: Laisse tomber il est cinglé!

**Ils s'emparent de leur arme et éjectent les Sans-Cœur: ils ne s'étaient pas remis de leur combat précédent. Les Sans-Cœur ne retinrent pas leurs coups, prêts à prendre les Cœurs qui les attendaient. Pour la toute première fois, personne ne voulait se battre y'avait la flemme qui rôdait! Lançant les sorts et les coups n'importe où, ils réussissent à détruire des Sans-Cœur malgré tout, mais d'autres arrivent, donc le groupe fuit, excédé par les ennemis:**

Anissa: Une entrée, là!

Donald: On la prend, vite!

**Arrivés dans le Jardin Privé:**

?: Nan pas de thé!

? (2): Mais euh! On fait une pause alors on en profite!

?: J'ai dis nan!

? (2): J't'en prie Riku, j'serai vilain sinon!

Riku: Tu sais quoi Sora? ... T'es un casse-bonbon.

Furie: Euh... excusez-moi mais vous êtes?

Dingo: Oh, Sora et Riku!

Sora: Donald, Dingo!

Océane: Vous prenez l'goûter?! On s'joint à vous!

Ace: Hé nan et notre avis?!

Océane: Mais je m'en fiche pause GOÛTER!

Ace: Elle tient tant que ça à manger.

**Plus tard, à table:**

Anissa: Oh ils ont l'air bon ces mini-gâteaux!

Océane: COOKIES!

Riku:... Oui Sora si tu y tiens.

Sora: Ouiiiii! On prend l'thé?

Océane: THÉ!

Électrocute: ! ^w^

**En donnant une tasse à tout le monde, une autre décharge se produit: tous ont la coupe afro, le corps grillé et l'électricité qui est en contact entre eux:**

Ace:... Ça c'était un bon coup d'jus.

Sora: Hé, je kiffe tes cheveux multicolores!

Océane: Déjà c'est un dégradé et vas-y fous-toi ma gueule!

**Il se mit à rire mais se prit une tasse sur la tête. Tandis que certains se disputaient pour des cookies, des mini-gâteaux ou autres, Électrocute et Alice jouaient ensemble. Lorsqu'un bruit résonne dans la Forêt des Lotus, intriguées, elles y vont, mais tombent sur les Sans-Cœur. Alice hurla ce qui attire le groupe d'un trait:**

Anissa: C'est Alice!

Océane: Elle est p't'être en danger!

**Ils se lèvent et sortent du Jardin Privé, voyant les vingtaines de Sans-Cœur qu'ils n'avaient pas éliminés. Lorsqu'ils voient deux d'entre eux avec Alice et Électrocute:**

Ace: Là-bas!

Furie: On va perdre du temps en éliminant les Sans-Cœur!

Riku: Allez les chercher, nous, on se charge d'eux!

Dingo: Ça en fait pas un peu beaucoup?

Sora: On a déjà battu des centaines de Sans-Cœur c'est pas eux qui vont nous réduire en bouillie!

**Ils partirent contre leur gré et arrivent à la Pièce Mystérieuse:**

Chat de Cheshire: Si vous cherchez qui je pense, vous arrivez trop tard! Les Ténèbres l'ont emportées!

Furie: Et merde!

Électrocute: °^° ?

Océane: Ouf, au moins t'es là toi!

Dingo: Dis donc, tu serrais où se trouve la Serrure?

Chat de Cheshire: Peut-être que je sais, peut-être que je le sais pas! L'endroit le moins évident est sans doute ce que renferme l'être qui sommeille!

**Il disparut:**

Ace: Pfff c'est pas ça qui va nous mener loin!

Anissa: En tout cas on doit vite trouver cette Serrure et sauver Alice!

Donald: Je ne veux pas vous stresser mais regardez.

**Des Ombres, des Soldats, des Rondouillards, des Soldats Volants, des Nocturnes Rouges, des Rhapsodies Bleues et des Opéras Jaunes apparaissent en cinquantaines:**

Océane: Putain mais on va s'en taper combien?! En plus je sens que les Ténèbres dedans alors...

Furie: Bon, la Serrure attendra, nous avons des Sans-Cœur à remettre chez eux!

**Pendant ce temps, dans l'étrange forteresse:**

? (2): Quel dommage pour eux! La cinquième Princesse de Cœur est déjà enlevée!

? (3): Par contre, ils risquent de trouver la Serrure avec cet énigme!

? (4): Ah ça c'est évident! Mais avec ces Sans-Cœur, ils ne vont pas s'en sortir!

?: Même si ils scellent les Serrures, ils ne feront pas le poids. Et ils ne sont pas du tout au courant de notre second plan.

? (5): Les Élus et les Princesses?

? (6): Il n'y a que ça!

?: En tout cas, il nous reste plus que deux Princesses et six Élus.

? (2): Il y en a déjà quatre avec les deux serviteurs du Roi! Où sont les deux autres?!

? (5): Tu es juste aussi stupide qu'un poisson dans l'eau qui répète ses mouvements!

?: Silence! Attendons les bons moments pour agir, pendant ce temps, laissons cette jeune fille se fatiguer davantage pour la ramener.

**Pour une certaine raison, ils parlaient de Furie. Juste après ça, Alice fut conduite à la troupe:**

Alice: Aïe!

? (6): Maintenant, donne-nous ce Cœur!

?: Pour l'arme ultime.

**La mystérieuse femme se rapprochait d'Alice qui était maintenant piégée.**

* * *

À suivre...

Bon, tête de bubulle? ... C'est une référence à mon poisson me demandez pas pourquoi. Ensuite pour Électrocute et le thé, Aurore l'a trouvée. Donc j'te remercie ma chouwie! w Pour finir, commentaire positif ou négatif attendu!


	5. Tout ça me manque

**Ils sortent leur arme:**

Océane: J'en peux plus! En plus on s'est pas remit d'not'combat!

Ace: Moi ça va.

Océane: Normal t'as dormi crétin!

Furie: On a pas le choix que d'invoquer notre Légendaire...

Anissa: Ça risque de nous épuiser davantage!

Furie: Deux appellent leur Légendaire, tandis que les quatre autres s'occuperont de l'énorme Sans-Cœur. Si il y en a un.

Donald: Qui invoque qui?!

Dingo: Attention ils arrivent courez!

**Ils partent à la quatrième vitesse:**

Furie: Océane, on invoque notre monstre pour qu'on soit débarrassé d'eux!

Océane: Ok quand tu veux!

**Une lumière bleue jaillit de la Keyblade d'Océane tandis que celle de Furie émane une lumière gris noir:**

Océane: Attends c'est quoi son nom?

Furie: J'en sais rien.

Océane: Et tant pis hein!

Furie/Océane: Aller viens j'ai besoin de toi!

**Les deux lumières brillent tellement que tous ferment les yeux, les deux monstres apparurent subitement à la demande de leur descendante:**

?: KKKKRRRROOOOMMMM!

? (2): ZAAAAA!

Donald: OUAH!

Ace: Même en p'tite taille ils sont toujours aussi grands quoi.

Anissa: Ça alors...

?: ALORS QU'EST-CE QU'ON PEUT FAIRE POUR VOUS?!

Océane: Bah... se débarrasser de tous ces Sans-Cœur qui nous pourrissent la journée!

Furie: Et ajoutez notre force aussi si jamais ça ne suffit pas!

? (2): C'EST RISQUÉ POUR VOUS, VOUS LE SAVEZ? MAIS SI C'EST VOTRE ORDRE, ON LA RESPECTE! ALLEZ ZEKROM ON Y VA!

Zekrom: TOUT D'SUITE, RAYQUAZA!

**Ils se chargent d'une énorme puissance et foncent sur le tas de Sans-Cœur présents, une grande explosion jaillit et des centaines de Cœurs volent:**

Dingo: Quel spectacle...

Anissa: Même si c'est quand même un combat, n'empêche que les Cœurs libérés sont beaux, il y en a de toutes les couleurs!

Zekrom: IL EN RESTE! USONS DANS LEURS FORCES COMME ELLES ONT DEMANDÉES!

Rauqyaza Shiney: COMPRIS!

**Les marques sur les deux corps apparaissent et font souffrir Furie et Océane, la force dans leur corps va directement dans leur Légendaire, qui unissent leur attaque pour anéantir le reste des Sans-Cœur. Une fois le boulot fini, les deux créatures se recroquevillent et disparaissent, laissant les deux Élues tomber sur le sol, mortes d'épuisement:**

Anissa: Furie! Océane!

**Ils courent vers elles:**

Donald: Restez avec nous!

Ace: Elles sont folles ça peut les tuer ce genre de choses!

Dingo: Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr?

Anissa: Y'a pas que notre Cœur en vie, notre force vitale joue aussi un rôle en chacun de nous! Heureusement que leur Légendaire ont laissé une partie de leur force vitale sinon...

Ace: En tout cas, elles ont bien jouées, elles méritent de prendre du repos.

Dingo: Je veux pas vous stresser mais regardez!

Donald: De quoi?

**Un énorme Sans-Cœur jaillit:**

Ace: Hé c'est pas juste il est plus grand qu'nous!

Anissa: Bon là j'avoue ça compte pas!

**Le Maître des Tours s'approchait à grands pas, les quatre encore debout se lancent sur l'énorme Sans-Cœur, qui arrive à les frapper. Du côté des filles, d'autres Sans-Cœur arrivent, voyant Furie se faire enlever, Océane tente d'intervenir:**

Océane: Hé... att-attendez qu'est-ce qu-que vous fai-faites?

**Mais en vain, ça n'a pas marché, elle devient inconsciente. Électrocute eut juste le temps de la mettre à l'abri avant que les Ombres la capturent comme Furie, qui avait disparue. Donald lança le sort Stop qui arrête l'ennemi, ce qui donne un avantage au groupe qui le frappe en même temps pour l'étourdir un peu. Le sort rompu, le Maître des Tours essaie de retrouver ses esprits mais dur dur quand on vient de sortir d'une magie. Au moment de le geler sur place, Anissa le brûla avec une flamme blanche, l'énorme Sans-Cœur fit un bond et devient en colère après avoir reçu du feu:**

Ace: Bien joué, à cause de toi il est furax!

Anissa: Ce coup était involontaire j'y peux rien si c'est venu tout seul!

Dingo: Attention!

**L'ennemi jette une de ses massues en feu, Dingo protège les deux Élus et se prend le coup à leur place:**

Donald: Dingo!

Anissa: De quel droit tu le touches?!

**Le Maître des Tours lance la seconde massue, l'éteignant avec Glacier, la jeune fille est bien décidé à appeler son Légendaire. La canard lui en empêche pour éviter de perdre toute son énergie vitale, tandis que Ace essaie d'aider le Capitaine de la Garde Royale:**

Ace: Allez debout, on a l'avantage sur lui!

Dingo: Il faut trouver son point faible, ahyuk!

Anissa: Et c'est quoi alors?

Donald: Ah! Le feu!

Ace: T'es marrant toi ça allume ses deux massues!

Anissa: Faut trouver quelque chose d'autre qui abîme le papier.

Dingo: Ton feu blanc!

Anissa: Il est peut-être plus puissant que le feu normal mais ça le mettra encore plus en colère et surtout les deux massues seront toujours allumées!

Ace: Euh... à part le feu normal et le feu blanc, on a rien.

Donald: Et la flamme bleue?

Dingo: Mais oui! La flamme bleue brûle plus vite!

Anissa: Juste une question... où est-ce qu'on en trouve?

**Au même moment, l'énorme Sans-Cœur frappe encore et encore, envoyant tous les quatre au tapis. Ace essayait de se remettre debout mais impossible, il était presque à plat comme les autres. Lorsqu'il voit Luffy:**

Ace: Luffy?!

**Mais ce dernier disparut, sentant la même douleur qu'à la Ville de Traverse, le pirate se tient la tête, et une ombre se forme sur le sol. Deux yeux rouges s'ouvrent et un monstre tout noir sort, encore couvert par l'ombre:**

Anissa: Mais que...

?: GGGRRROOOO!

**Six étranges "lianes" venant de la créature s'empare du Maître des Tours, l'étouffant sans pitié:**

Dingo: Vous avez vus?

Donald: Ace, est-ce que ça va?

Ace: Nan pas du tout!

Anissa: Attends attends, me dis pas que ce monstre est ton Légendaire, si?

Donald: Il a une forte ressemblance avec celui de la Ville de Traverse en tout cas.

**Plus le Sans-Cœur proteste, plus les liens se resserrent. C'était le moment de lancer la Keyblade, Anissa lança la sienne. Plantée dans le Maître des Tours, ce dernier finir par tomber et disparaît, laissant un Cœur bleu partir. Électrocute sortit Océane de la cachette et le mystérieux monstre revient dans l'ombre pour disparaître, Ace sentit la douleur s'en aller pour de bon, et ça fait un bien fou! Il se laisse tomber sur le sol avant de se relever avec difficulté, lorsque le Bouton de Porte baille:**

Bouton de Porte: Quel boucan! Comment voulez-vous qu'un Bouton de Porte puisse dormir?

**Dès qu'il bailla, une lumière brille et la Serrure apparut, intrigué, tous regardent, sauf l'inconsciente. Au même instant, la Keyblade qu'Anissa avait récupérée se mit à bouger, une lumière intense apparut au bout de l'arme:**

Anissa: Wow!

**Un rayon bleu marine sortit de la lumière au bout de l'arme pour aller dans la Serrure. Cette dernière brilla avant qu'un bruit de verrouillage en sort puis disparaît, le Bouton de Porte ferma sa bouche pour dormir:**

Dingo: C'était quoi?

Ace: J'en sais rien, mais ça s'est verrouillé.

Donald: Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de la Serrure?

Anissa: Peut-être...

Océane: Pfff... on bouge ou quoi?

**Ils se retournent pour voir la jeune fille qui se réveille:**

Ace: Et après on me fait du ciné parce que je dors?! Mais putain vous avez tous un problème!

Anissa: Elle c'est normal, mais toi non.

Dingo: Alors, comment tu te sens?

Océane: Pas trop m...

**Un moment de bug:**

Océane: Et Furie?! Merde et merde qu'est-ce que j'suis conne!

Donald: On peut savoir c'que t'as?

Océane: Furie a été enlevée par les Sans-Cœur et j'suis tombée dans l'inconscience dès que j'ai voulue l'aider!

Électrocute: !

Dingo: C'est pas bon signe, ahyuk!

Ace: On a déjà perdue une Élue... on fait quoi si jamais ça se reproduit?

Anissa: Il suffit de retrouver les trois autres et de rester groupé.

Océane: Et si ils trouvent un moyen de nous séparer?

Anissa: Je n'y avais pas pensée du tout...

Donald: En attendant, allons dans un autre monde, peut-être qu'on retrouvera Alice et même Furie?

Dingo: Hé, c'est exactement ce que je pensais!

**Alors qu'ils montent sur la table pour reprendre taille normale, Ace trouve un fruit en forme d'étoile tombé de la poche d'Océane et le ramasse:**

Ace: C'est quoi ça?

Océane: De q... n-ne croque pas non!

**Elle le reprend vite:**

Ace: Ah ouais pourquoi c'est du poison?

Océane: Mais tu t'y connais pas en matière de fruit!

Ace: Si t'es si intello que moi dis-moi c'que c'est alors!

Océane: C'est un Fruit Paopou.

Ace: Il a quoi de spécial?

Océane:... Quand deux personnes se le partagent, leur Cœur et leur âme sont liés, et l'un fera toujours parti de la vie de l'autre, tu comprends?

Ace: Effectivement c'est pas un fruit comme les autres. Dis?

Océane: Hm?

Ace: On l'partage?

**Le visage de la jeune fille vire au rouge:**

Océane: H-hein qu-que... Tu v-v-veux vraiment qu'on s-s-s'le parta-partage?!

Ace: Ouais.

Océane:... M-m-mais... euh... j'suis pas prête!

Ace: Oh allez Cécé!

Océane: Nan j'ai dis!

Ace: Mais regarde-moi cette tête on dirait une crevette! T'as peur ou quoi?

Océane: N'IMPORTE QUOI! ... Et puis... j'vais y réfléchir.

**Elle baissa la tête tandis que le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et posa sa main sur la tête d'Océane:**

Ace: Quand tu seras prête à donner la réponse... tu le diras, ok petite?

Océane: Ouais... ATTENDS PETITE?!

**Il se moquait d'elle tandis que celle-ci le poursuivait:**

Océane: REVIENS-LÀ ON A... À S'EXPLIQUER!

Ace: Dans tes rêves l'asticot!

Anissa: Regardez-moi ces deux-là! Toujours à se disputer!

Donald: On ferait mieux de partir! ON REVIENT ICI!

Ace/Océane:Tais-toi dindon!

**Il s'énerva tandis que les deux concernés rigolent, un peu plus tard après avoir retrouvé leur taille normale, dans le Vaisseau Gummi:**

Dingo: Alors, quel sera notre prochaine destination?

Océane: Bah décide on est pas des médium.

Anissa: Encore heureux!

Donald: Hm... on revient à la Ville de Traverse ou on fonce au Colisée de l'Olympe?

Ace: Bah comme tu veux du moment qu'on trouve les Serrures! Et Furie aussi. Avec Alice. Enfin tout c'qu'il nous faut.

Anissa: Moment de bug!

Donald: C'est ce que je pense aussi!

Dingo: Au passage, on a toujours pas retrouvé Dialga.

Donald: Mais c'est vrai!

Océane: C'est quoi qui bouge dans la boîte là?

**Tous regardaient la boîte qui sautait sur place, des petits grognements se font entendre depuis l'intérieur:**

Océane: Y'a quoi là-dedans?

Ace: Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Un Sans-Cœur qui se tue tout seul?

Anissa: Ou un petit monstre trop mimi?

Dingo: Ou Pluto?

Donald:... Comment veux-tu que le chien loge dedans? Je pari que c'est un Sans-Cœur!

Électrocute: =w=

**L'être ouvrit la boîte et Dialga sortit:**

Dialga: Dia dia!

Océane: Oh le monstre bleu!

Donald: Tu le connais?!

**La créature fonce dans les bras d'Océane:**

Océane: Ouais, c'est lui et un chien jaune qui m'ont réveillés quand je suis arrivée à la Ville de Traverse!

Donald: Oh oh...

Dingo: Je me disais aussi qu'ils avaient trouvés quelque chose!

Océane: Ah parce que vous étiez proches de la ruelle où j'étais et vous êtes pas venus me chercher?!

Ace: Bonjour l'accueil chaleureux!

Anissa: Bande de barbares vous êtes cruels par contre!

Donald: On savait pas qu'elle était venue après la destruction de son monde!

Ace: Vous auriez pu quand même perdre quelques secondes pour voir dans la ruelle quand même! Et si sa s'trouve si vous avez fais comme on a dit, j'te pari qu'on serait déjà sur le second monde!

Océane: Sérieus'ment... je retiens ce coup!

Dialga: Diiiiialgaaaaa!

Anissa: Oh, on dirait qu'il a faim! Ou plutôt qu'il a trouvé quelque chose...

Océane: Hé attends nan choppe pas le...

**Trop tard, Dialga avait le Fruit Paopou dans la bouche et va vers Ace:**

Ace: Hm? Ah tu vois, lui il sait qu'on doit l'partager!

Océane: Nan pas tout d'suite!

**Elle le reprit et le range entre sa poitrine:**

Océane: Voilà! Comme ça personne ira l'chercher!

**Plus tard:**

Dingo: On est bientôt à notre second monde!

Anissa: Génial!

Ace: Hé mais nan mord pas ça! Ow! Dialga!

Dialga: Ga!

Électrocute: xD

Anissa: Il a mordu quoi?

Ace: Il m'a mordu la main qu'est-ce que tu crois?

Donald: Il t'aime pas! Ha ha!

Ace: Bah au moins moi j'l'abandonne pas à la Ville de Traverse!

Dialga: Dial!

Océane:...

**La jeune fille regardait par le hublot du Vaisseau, à regarder les étoiles restantes:**

Océane: Comme ça me manque...

Anissa: Hm? T'es sûre que ça va?

Océane: Hein? Ah euh... ouais ouais t'inquiète.

Dingo: Tu as l'air bizarre.

Ace: Elle l'a toujours été!

Donald: Chut tu parles trop!

Océane: J'aimerai revoir tout ce que j'ai perdue à cause des Ténèbres, juste une minute...

Électrocute: é^è

Ace: En parlant d'ça, j'ai cru voir mon frère tout à l'heure.

Anissa: Il est au Pays des Merveilles?!

Dingo: Allons le chercher!

Ace: Non! Je l'ai vu! Mais après il a disparu...

Donald: C'est vraiment bizarre.

**Le Vaisseau Gummi arriva à destination, tous descendent et ont vu à un Colisée énorme:**

Océane: Putain c'est énorme!

Électrocute: *o*

Ace: Eh bien j'dis chapeau à ceux qui l'ont fait!

Donald: J'ai trop envie d'y entrer!

Anissa: Surtout pour te faire émincer avoue-le!

Donald: N'importe quoi!

Dingo: Bon, on y rentre?

Dialga: Ga ga ga!

**Le petit être s'envole pour entrer dans le Hall, poursuivi par les autres. Ils avaient hâte de voir ce qui les attendait.**

* * *

À suivre...

Oui je sais c'est pas court ou long je sais. Dommage que je m'arrête au bon moment hein? SI vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer, direction le prochain chapitre!


	6. Les Jeux du Colisée

**Entrés dans le Colisée, le groupe vit un drôle d'être qui semblait trifouiller pour une affiche:**

Anissa: Euh...

?: Tu tombes à pic! Donne-moi un coup d'main. Déplace ce socle là-bas, tu veux bien? Je dois préparer cet endroit pour les jeux.

**Il continua son truc, tandis que chacun leur tour, ils essayaient de pousser ce socle:**

Océane: Aller... bouge connard! ... Pfff il est chiant ça veut pas bouger!

Ace: C'est juste que tu sais pas t'y prendre regarde!

**Il poussa de toutes ses forces ce fameux socle, mais il bougea pas d'un pouce:**

Ace: Bon tu te déplaces?!

Océane: Tu disais?

Ace: Ta gueule.

Anissa: J'peux essayer si vous voulez.

**C'était au tour d'Anissa, mais c'était toujours pareil: le socle ne bouge pas:**

Anissa: Ça pèse une tonne ce truc c'est pas possible?!

Dingo: Aller, à moi! Tu viens Donald?

Donald: Bien sûr!

**Les deux acolytes poussaient, et toujours le résultat:**

Donald: Bah nan ça bouge pas.

Anissa: On s'y met tous!

**Et chacun poussa aussi fort qu'il peut! Mais le socle bougea juste de zéro virgule un centimètre:**

Ace: Bah tu sais quoi? On laisse tomber ce vieux bouc à qu'à le faire tout seul!

Océane: J'te pari qu'il le pousse pas!

**Ils retournent vers la seule personne présente:**

Anissa: C'est bien trop lourd!

?: Quoi?! Trop lourd?! Mais depuis quand t'es devenu une...

**Après s'être retourné, il voit le groupe:**

?: Oh! Vous êtes qui? J'vous avez pris pour quelqu'un d'autre!

**Il descendit pour avancer vers eux:**

?: Ici, c'est le célèbre Colisée. Réservé aux héros. Et je suis débordé avec les préparatifs des jeux! Alors du balai!

Océane: Dis donc, c'est pas parce que tu fais un truc que tu dois littéralement péter les plombs!

?: Écoute, c'est comme ça.

Ace: Nan mais lui, il sait pas à qui il s'adresse.

Anissa: J'avoue.

?: Les héros viennent des quatre coins du monde pour combattre des monstres féroces, ici, dans le Colisée!

Donald: Justement, tu vois pas que t'as des héros devant toi?

Dingo: Ouais. Ce sont des vrais héros! Les Élus!

?: Les Élus?! Ces nabots?!

**Il se mit à rire:**

Anissa: Y'a quoi de si drôle?! On a combattu des centaines de monstres!

?: Si vous pouvez pas bouger ça...

La créature poussa le socle à son tour:

?:... vous pouvez pas prétendre être...

**Il tente une seconde fois:**

?: ... des Élus!

**Il n'avait pas de force et tombe, en respirant rapidement. Il reprit le souffle et se relève:**

?: Bah d'accord, ça demande plus que du muscle.

Donald: C'est ce qu'on attendait!

?: Bon, voyons de quoi vous êtes capables!

Anissa:... Il nous croît toujours pas?

Ace: On dirait pas.

Océane: Hé, ça vous donne pas envie d'le rôtir?

Anissa: Océ!

Océane: Bah quoi c'est vrai!

?: Elle a un problème la petite?

Océane:... J'te cause pas. Vu que "Monsieur je crois personne" nous croît pas et semble nous sous-estimer, on va lui prouver, c'qu'on a dans l'ventre.

Ace: J'espère que t'es prête parce que si tu tombes en plein défi j'te découpe en rondelles!

Océane: Et toi, j'espère que t'es prêt parce que si tu t'endors en plein défi j'te donne aux Sans-Cœur... pour qu'ils te vi...

Ace: Pas besoin je connais le mot merci beaucoup!

Océane: J'vais le dire quand même! Ils vont te viol...

**Trop tard, elle se prit Fatalis en pleine tête:**

Anissa: Ace t'as pas honte de taper les filles?!

Ace:... C'est pas moi.

Électrocute: è.é

**Elle lui donna une décharge et relève la jeune fille:**

Ace: Ow!

Océane: Eh ouais faut jamais taper les filles!

Ace: Faut jamais chercher les mecs aussi!

**Ils sortent dehors et découvrent le terrain:**

Anissa: Incroyable!

Donald: C'est grand!

Océane: Oh ouais on pourra faire c'qu'on voudra!

Ace:... Non pas tout.

Dingo: C'est quoi notre défi?

?: Affronter cette bête avant trente secondes!

**Une copie de l'Armure Gardienne apparut:**

Ace: Hé t'es pas sérieux pour cette bête?

?: Si!

Océane: M-mais... ON L'A BATTU ET ELLE FAIT CHIER!

Anissa: On peut en avoir un autre parce que cette Armure Gardienne, elle est chiante.

Donald: Elle a faillit nous trucider à la Ville de Traverse!

Dingo: Ouais, et elle est pas évidente!

?: Écoutez! Soit c'est ça, soit vous partez!

Anissa: Bon toi tu nous écoutes deux minutes ça suffit hein!

Océane: Elle nous fixe comme pas possible! Putain il veut qu'on s'fasse violer!

Ace: Mais t'as que ce mot dans ta bouche?!

Océane: Nan j'ai... attends je sors la liste.

**Elle sortit un sorte de parchemin qui était trèèèès long! Il se déroule de partout jusqu'à ce que le bout sort près de Donald après avoir fait le tour du terrain:**

Océane: Bon! Je commence! Je connais: niquer, gueuler, tuer, baffer, claquer, baiser, empailler, causer, courir, assassiner, crier, hurler, agoniser, trucider, fixer, bouger, dire, faire, avertir, frapper, engueuler, mourir, crever, dormir, manger, bouffer, soigner, martyriser, jouer, pouvoir, voir, prendre, finir, vouloir, partir, mettre, casser, oublier, boire, aimer, grandir...

Anissa:... Bon bah on va la laisser continuer dire ses mots! Et j'ai à te parler à toi!

**Tandis qu'Anissa se disputait avec l'animal, Donald et Dingo regardaient Océane citer tous ses mots à Ace, et ça durait... une éternité:**

Océane: Faire, aller, savoir, papoter, parler, tirer, écrabouiller, apprendre, lire, citer, écrire, écraser, étudier et...

Ace: ARRÊTE! Pitié j't'en supplie arrête ça devient insupportable j'te crois maint'nant!

Océane: J'AI PAS FINIS! Et violer.

Ace: Qu'on me tue cette fille m'a rendu fou avec tous ces verbes!

**Elle rangea la liste avant de rire, un peu de temps après, tous étaient prêt à battre la copie de l'énorme Sans-Cœur:**

?: Bon, vous avez finis de glander et de prouver de quoi vous valez?

Anissa: Ouais c'est bon!

Donald: Quand tu veux!

?: Alors c'est parti!

**Le départ donné, les armes en main, tous se lancent sur l'Armure Gardienne, cette fois-ci, ils esquivent les coups au bon moment et éliminent les parties du Sans-Cœur un par un. Dialga et Électrocute les encourageaient du mieux qu'ils peuvent, tandis que la créature était pas mal bluffé. À cinq secondes prêts, l'équipe avait réussi à vaincre la bête:**

Dingo: On a réussi!

?: Pas mal du tout...

**Plus tard dans le Hall du Colisée:**

?: Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas mauvais.

Ace: Bah tiens c'est qu'il a changé!

Anissa: On est sélectionné pour les jeux!

?: Ça, je ne crois pas.

Océane: Hein?!

Donald: Pourquoi?!

?: En deux mots: Vous n'êtes pas des héros!

Dingo: Désolé mais moi j'en compte six.

Océane: Allez!

?: Vous voulez être des vrais héros? Commencez par maîtriser ce sort.

**Il prit une boîte qu'il ouvrit, tous regardaient dedans avant que l'essence du sort va dans chaque arme:**

Anissa: C'est quel sort?

?: Alors ça, je peux pas vous le dire, vous n'avez qu'à découvrir!

Ace: Super.

**Ils sortirent, un peu déçus quand même, lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix:**

? (2): Ce vieux bouc est têtu comme une mule, vous trouvez pas?

Donald: Mais qui es-tu?

? (2): Hé là, hé là, une seconde mon ami. Laisse-moi deviner. Vous voulez participer aux jeux, c'est ça?

Anissa: Comment il sait ça lui?

**Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ace:**

? (2): Eh bien dans ce cas, prenez ceci.

**L'étrange inconnu fit apparaître cinq tickets d'entrées:**

Ace: Des entrées?

Océane: Avec ça on va pouvoir participer aux jeux!

? (2): C'est pour vous, bonne chance. Je parie sur vous, les p'tits monstres.

**Il partit et le jeune homme donna un ticket aux autres:**

Dingo: C'est sympa de sa part!

Océane: Je sais pas vous mais j'ai sentie beaucoup de Ténèbres en lui. C'est peut-être mon Don qui me met en garde.

Donald: Je vous rassure, il me met pas en confiance!

Ace: À part nous aider, c'est tout ce qu'il a fait!

Anissa: Mais maintenant, on peut participer aux jeux!

**Ils entrent une seconde fois et vont voir le bouc:**

?: Hé, où vous avez trouvé ça?

Océane: On peut participer au tournoi là?

?: Bon d'accord... Commençons par les éliminatoires!

**Plus tard sur le terrain:**

Anissa: On doit battre les Éclaireurs des Ténèbres.

Océane:... Ok super le nom!

**Quatre Soldats et trois Rhapsodies Bleues étaient sur le terrain, les deux filles commencent à ratatiner les Soldats avec Glacier et Foudre, tandis que les garçons s'occupent des Rhapsodies avec le sort Brasier. En moins de quelques secondes, ils avaient déjà remportés le premier match:**

Océane: C'était trop facile!

Dialga: Dialgaaa!

Électrocute: ! w

Ace: Je rêve ou ils sont plus faibles que sur les autres mondes?

Anissa: Hm... quelque chose me dit qu'ils ont pas trouvé la Serrure donc ça les affaibli vu que ce monde est rempli de Lumière comme on nous a dit.

?: Vous n'êtes pas encore des héros mais j'avoue que c'est pas mal. Heureusement que vous m'avez pris comme entraîneur!

Dingo: Vous avez raison, ahyuk!

Donald: Nan Dingo, c'est le contraire!

**À l'instant précis, un homme blond passait et regardait les trois Élus, qui ne bougeaient pas et suivaient l'inconnu du regard:**

?: Quelque chose me dit qu'il sera dur à battre. Vous allez sans doute l'affronter, qui sait? Bon allez battre les Sinistres et plus vite que ça!

Anissa: On connaît les noms d'équipes de nos ennemis merci beaucoup.

**Cette fois-ci, c'était dix Ombres et encore trois Rhapsodies Bleues:**

Ace: Faudrait qu'il change pour les Rhapso trucs!

Océane: Déjà ils risquent pas de changer vu leur mentalité et ça s'appelle Rhapsodies Bleues!

Donald: Attention!

**L'un des concernés lança un sort Glacier, qui touche la jeune fille:**

Océane: Alors là c'était le mauvais moment de me lancer un sort de froid!

**Elle se jette dessus et le frappe sans pitié, les autres se chargent des Ombres qui disparaissent petit à petit, il ne restait qu'une Rhapsodie. Et bien sûr, tous se jettent dessus et le Sans-Cœur essaie de fuir ces malades:**

Océane/Donald: Il s'enfuit, y'a pas d'survivants CHARGEZ!

Ace: Si on était pas l'un sur l'autre, on serait en train d'le tuer là!

Anissa: Il est pour moi!

**Anissa était déjà levée et élimine le dernier Sans-Cœur de la course:**

Anissa: Et je finis le combat!

Électrocute: ^o^ !

Dialga: Dia dia dia dia!

Dingo: On se débrouille pour l'instant!

Ace: Les prochains c'est lesquels déjà? Ah ouais, Feu et Glace.

**Cinq Nocturnes Rouges et cinq Rhapsodies Bleues étaient sur le terrain, lançant déjà les sorts Brasier et Glacier. Donald attaque avec Foudre et élimine la moitié de l'équipe adverse:**

Dingo: Ils reculent à chaque fois qu'on essaie de les toucher!

Anissa: On va devoir les gagner en vitesse! Essayons le nouveau sort du bouc!

**Sans le vouloir, Anissa envoie sa Keyblade sur les adversaires, et l'arme revient dans sa main, plusieurs fois de suite. Un par un, les Sans-Cœur disparaissaient avec la nouvelle attaque de la jeune fille, et le combat est terminé:**

Dialga: Gaaaa!

Électrocute: *µ*

Océane: Hé Ani-Chan c'était trop fort!

Ace: Dis donc c'est quel sort ça?

Donald: C'est une capacité en réalité!

?: Alors c'est toi qui a eu Diskobolos?

Anissa: Diskobolos?

?: Celui ou celle qui a apprit cette capacité peut lancer son arme plusieurs fois à la suite, au bout de la cinquième fois, l'utilisateur lance son arme avec ses deux mains pour porter le dernier coup!

Dingo: Ça a l'air pratique cette capacité, ahyuk!

?: Vous êtes plus forts que je l'imaginais! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

Océane: Qui ça?

?: Hercule, le plus grand des héros. Il est allé rendre visite à son père.

Ace: P't'être qu'il viendra.

Anissa: Aller, on passe à la suite!

**Ils avaient à faire à l'Escouade de l'Ombre, il y avait trois Nocturnes Rouges, trois Rhapsodies Bleues, deux Ombres et deux Soldats. Tous lançaient le sort de Foudre qui élimina presque tout le monde, il restait une Nocturne Rouge qui allait autour du terrain, en essayant de le viser, Anissa et Ace lui couraient après:**

Ace: Bouge plus!

Anissa: On peut pas te viser après imbécile!

**Pour le petit Sans-Cœur, c'était un jeu, quand il se prit le mur de la limite du terrain de combat, les deux Élus le regardaient sur le sol avec un air sadique. Et en un coup, ils plantent leur Keyblade dans l'être qui disparut:**

Océane:... Après c'est moi qu'on traite de sadique et tout!

**Dialga et Électrocute étaient fous de joies à l'idée de voir les ennemis mourir comme ça, tandis que les autres attendirent le cinquième match:**

Dingo: On est à la moitié!

Océane: C'est déjà pas mal, mais faut qu'on débloque notre capacité aussi.

Donald: Qui?

Ace:... Tu sais de qui on parle joue pas le con.

Donald: Un peu de respect!

**Ils étaient prêts à battre Vengeance Bleue, où il n'y avait que neuf Rhapsodies Bleues:**

Ace: C'est abusé là!

Océane: Y'a que ça?! Bon bah va pour Brasier!

**Et c'est ce qui se passa, tellement qu'ils en avaient ras le bol de ce type de Sans-Cœur qu'ils enchaînaient avec le sort Brasier. C'était très efficace pour les ratatiner en beauté:**

Anissa: J'espère qu'il y en aura plus sinon je fais un massacre de Sans-Cœur!

Océane: Génial on est deux à penser pareil!

Donald: Il va falloir plus frapper que se servir de notre magie.

Dingo: Pourquoi?

Donald: Je vous rappelle que nous sommes encore des débutants donc on va devoir s'entraîner dur pour utiliser la magie en illimité!

Ace: Ah parce que y'a des niveaux?! Merci de dire ça quand on est épuisé au maximum!

Océane: Des débutants?! Pfff ça fait chier!

Anissa: Moi je suis contre ton avis, Océ. Autant que nous suivons bien le parcours pour que nous soyons expert plus tard! D'ailleurs, on me disait toujours la même chose: les vrais héros choisissent toujours la voie de la difficulté!

Donald: Voilà, pour une fois que quelqu'un comprend!

Ace: Attends répète et tu deviens un canard pour Noël!

Océane: Miam miam le dindon!

**Pendant ce temps:**

? (2): Ces sales mômes seront tes prochains adversaires, pigé? Alors pas de fausse note, massacre-les.

? (3): Le grand Dieu des Enfers a peur de ces gamins? Désolé, mais mon contrat stipule...

? (2): Je sais, pour qui tu t'prends?! J'ai rédigé le contrat! Et il est stipulé que tu dois tuer Hercule pendant ce tournoi. Mais pour l'affronter, tu dois d'abord vaincre ces mômes, pigé? C'est comme disait le vieux bouc: règle numéro onze: Ce n'est qu'un jeu, alors lâchons-nous et amusons-nous! Un blessé par-ci et par-là, c'est pas si grave, pas vrai?

**Le blond partit:**

? (2): Encore plus teigneux que les teigneux de l'Enfer. Enfin, les imbéciles comme lui ne sont pas légion...

**Il rit tandis que quelque chose dans l'ombre grognait.**

* * *

À suivre...

Pour le fameux blond, vous savez tous qui c'est donc j'ai pas besoin de le dire! Mais c'est qui qui grogne dans l'ombre? Eh bien... ça va attendre. J'attends n'importe quoi!


	7. Cerbère attaque

**Sur le terrain:**

Océane: On peut pas prendre une courte pause là?

Ace: Nan.

Océane: Roh fais chier.

Anissa: Si on prend pas de pause, c'est pour finir les jeux et ensuite trouver cette Serrure!

Océane: Pas con du tout.

**Le groupe suivant était Le Gros, composé d'un Rondouillard, de quatre Nocturnes Rouges et de quatre Rhapsodies Bleues:**

Donald: On va faire des cauchemars avec des Rhapsodies!

Ace: Bon qui prend quoi?

Dingo: Faudrait s'occuper du gros!

Océane: Ah ouais pour se faire ratatiner d'avance bonne idée!

Anissa: Sachant que ce Sans-Cœur peut être touché qu'au dos, on se charge des petits!

Ace: Qui viennent en charge.

**Les deux petits groupes de Sans-Cœur volants foncent pour attaquer leurs adversaires qui s'en débarrassent avec Foudre:**

Dialga: Diaaaa!

**Le petit monstre voulait y participer mais comme il gênerait plus qu'autre chose, il est retenu par quelqu'un, ou plutôt Sora:**

Sora: Hé où tu fonces comme ça toi?

Dialga: Dialga!

Riku: Ils se débrouillent bien, non?

**Au même moment, Ace et Dingo font un vol plané en criant:**

Sora: Ou pas.

Électrocute: ! °w°

**L'être continuait d'être fascinée, et étrangement, elle prit l'apparence d'Aurore, ce qui attire Océane:**

Aurore: Allez Cécé!

Océane: Aurore?!

Dingo: Océ!

Océane: Ouah!

**Le Rondouillard lui avait donné un coup critique:**

Anissa: Hé oh un peu plus délicat!

**Elle recommença à faire Diskobolos mais rate le second coup. Épuisée, elle tombe à genoux:**

Océane: Anissa!

Anissa: Je crois que j'aurais pas dû faire cette capacité...

Donald: Prends garde!

**Le canard s'élance et lance Glacier sur le dernier Sans-Cœur en plein dos, suivi de Ace qui termine avec Brasier:**

Ace: Il était dur mais ça allait. ET TOI!

Océane: AAAAAHHHH J'AI RIEN FAIS!

Ace: Concentre-toi un peu! On est dans un tournoi pas dans un parc de jeux pour gamins!

**La jeune fille se relève et aide Anissa, par contre, tous regardaient les gradins:**

Donald: C'est elle Aurore?

Océane: Ouais c'est elle! J'pensais pas qu'elle serait sur ce monde!

Ace: Mais dis-moi alors pourquoi t'as des parties du corps de Miss je donne des coups d'jus qui sont visibles hors d'elle?

Océane: Bah ça c'est normal.

Aurore: J'pensais pas non plus te retrouver!

**Les deux filles courent l'une vers l'autre pour se faire un câlin d'amitié:**

Océane: J'te croyais que j'te reverrai jamais!

Aurore: Hé doucement tu m'étouffes je suis là t'inquiète pas.

Océane: Mais tu m'as manquée! Tu sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir!

Anissa: C'est touchant à voir!

Ace:... Elles sont lesbiennes ou quoi?

Océane/Aurore: MAIS NON IDIOT!

**Elles se lancent sur lui pour le titiller:**

Océane: T'as gâchée notre moment d'émotion!

Aurore: Tu nous cherches hein? Bah t'as réussi à nous trouver pas d'chance mon gars!

Ace: Des folles d'un asile de tarés!

**D'un coup, Électrocute redevient normale:**

Océane: Ah! Mais qu'est-ce...

Ace: Tu vois t'avais tord c'était pas normal!

Électrocute: ?

Anissa: Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je pense qu'Aurore est toujours dans le monde où elle a atterrit.

Dingo: Pourquoi on l'a vu alors, ahyuk?

Donald: Hm... pourtant Électrocute n'a pas son Cœur.

Ace: Attendez vous pensez tout d'même pas que son âme est en elle! ... Si?

Anissa: Eh bien ça semble une hypothèse assez juste. Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle a juste son esprit.

Océane: Du moment que je sais qu'Aurore est en elle, ça me rassure.

**Ceux qui étaient sur le sol reviennent sur leurs pattes, Dialga se presse de les rejoindre, l'air joyeux:**

Dialga: Diii!

Dingo: Ah, enfin tu es là!

Donald: Regarde Dingo, une lettre!

**Ils allaient la prendre lorsqu'une attaque les interrompt:**

Anissa: Wow!

? (3): Il est temps de vous éliminer.

Dingo: Vite Dialga! Mets-toi à l'abri!

Océane: Électrocute, toi aussi!

**Les deux créatures vont sur les gradins, le groupe se tient prêt face à l'inconnu qui les avait attaqué:**

Ace: Dis donc tu manques pas d'culot de viser comme ça!

Anissa: Je sais pas vous mais il est mignon!

Océane: Surtout Anissa si tu as un mec en vue ne ramène pas ce genre de type sinon ça va cogner!

? (3): Occupez-vous de votre ennemi au lieu de discuter!

**L'épée en avant, il fonce comme une flèche, touchant le groupe. Anissa aida les autres et Donald utilise Rafale pour diminuer les attaques critiques:**

? (3): C'est tout ce que vous savez faire?

Océane: Regarde plutôt derrière toi!

**Elle donna un coup de Keyblade dans le dos pour le repousser, suivi du sort Glacier:**

Océane: Tu ferais mieux de couvrir tes arrières, si tu veux pas avoir de graves soucis, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire!

Ace: Elle cherche tous les mecs elle a un truc contre eux c'est pas possible!

Anissa: C'est Cécé qu'est-ce que tu veux?

**Le blond se relève, saute pour planter son arme qui donne davantage de dégâts aux autres. Il enchaîne ensuite Donald et Dingo avec la technique de tout à l'heure et les sort du terrain sans problème:**

Anissa: Dingo! Donald!

Dingo: Il frappe fort!

Donald: Hé, on peut plus rentrer!

Ace: Quelque chose me dit que c'est fait exprès!

? (3): Tu as deviné juste. Trois gamins, trois soucis en moins.

Océane: Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce blondinet?!

? (3): Déjà, je m'appelle Cloud, pas blondinet, compris fillette?

Océane: RESPECT SUR MON ÂGE!

**Elle pose sa Keyblade et s'assoit en tailleur, bras croisés et fait une mine boudeuse:**

Ace: Putain j't'en prie Océane relève-toi fais pas la gamine!

Océane: Désolée il m'a vexé alors je boude! Nah!

Anissa: Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as contre nous, Cloud?

Cloud: J'ai un contrat. Et si je veux l'achever, je dois vous éliminer.

Ace: On a rien fait!

Cloud: Peut-être mais vous me faites perdre du temps.

**Il continue ses techniques et blesse les trois Élus encore sur le terrain:**

Donald: Non!

Dingo: Relevez-vous courage!

D'un coup, le poing d'Ace se met à s'enflammer:

Cloud: Hm?!

Ace: Je crois que tu t'es frotté à plus fort que toi. Hiken!

**Un rayon de feu jaillit de son poing, blessant Cloud et le frappant contre le mur de limite du terrain:**

Océane/Anissa: Ouoh la vache c'est stylé t'as appris ça où?!

Ace: Alors ça c'est mon p'tit secret!

**La main du pirate redevient normale, Cloud se relève, à moitié blessé et brûlé à certaines parties de son corps:**

Ace: Quoi?!

Océane: Il est encore debout malgré cette attaque!

Cloud: J'avoue que je vous ai sous-estimé... mais il m'en faut plus pour me mettre au tapis.

Anissa: Il a avalé quoi pour résister à quelque chose d'aussi puissant?

Ace: T'en veux encore peut-être parce que j'peux t'en donner!

**Quelques parties du corps d'Ace s'enflamment:**

Donald: Il brûle?!

Dingo: Pourquoi il ne souffre pas?

Ace: J'vous expliquerai ça après, en attendant j'ai un blond à mettre au barbecue!

Océane:... Cool un palmier au dîner!

Cloud: Tu tiens vraiment à te frotter à moi?

Ace: C'est toi qui nous a provoqué!

**Il fonce vers Cloud et les coups s'enchaînent, l'arme ennemie passe dans le corps d'Ace déjà à moitié en feu et ce dernier lance des attaques. Tandis que le combat entre garçons fait rage, les deux Élues vouaient aider leur ami:**

Anissa: On peut pas le laisser comme ça, si jamais ses flammes le protègent plus il risque de perdre!

Océane: Il faut frapper vite et fort y'a pas d'autres solutions, à moins d'appeler notre Légendaire mais on risque plus de faciliter la tâche à Cloud...

Donald: Utilisez les sorts Stop et Gravité! Ils peuvent vous aider!

Océane: Mais Donald, tu as dis que...

Donald: Sauf si une vie est en danger! Allez-y les filles!

Dingo: Ensemble, vous pouvez le battre!

**Elles regardent avant de faire oui de la tête, elles prennent leur Keyblade pour aider Ace et vaincre Cloud:**

Anissa: Ace, fais gaffe!

Ace: De quoi?

Océane: Merde, on lance quel sort en premier?!

Anissa: Je sais pas, teste!

Océane: Gravité!

**D'un coup, le blond fut plaqué au sol, par la suite, Anissa exécuta avec Stop. Le jeune homme prit Fatalis et allait donner le dernier coup:**

Ace: Quel sort pour toi? Le feu du Brasier, ou bien le volt de Foudre?

Océane: Bon tue-le là!

Ace: Hé attends deux secondes toi t'es marrante!

Cloud: C'est plutôt vous qui devrez choisir votre sort!

**Il se relève et éjecte les deux filles pour plaquer le pirate au sol:**

Cloud: Une prière avant de mourir?

Océane: Ah mais je rêve un Plan Yaoi! C'est bien les gars et maint'nant on se déshabille!

Ace: Mais ça va pas la tête?!

Océane: Si ça va très bien!

**Anissa ria de la scène:**

Donald: Pourquoi on a une Élue perverse? Hein?

Dingo: Je sais pas, ahyuk!

Ace: Hé Cloud?

Cloud: Hm?

Océane: Il va l'dire il va l'dire Ani-Chan il va l'diiiiire!

Ace:... Casse-toi d'là!

**Le pirate pousse le blond avec une attaque de feu et termine avec Foudre, avant de donner un coup sur la tête d'Océane et d'Anissa:**

Océane: Aïeuh!

Anissa: Hé! Bah merci!

Ace: Ça, c'est pour les idées perverses de la miss!

**D'un coup, les trois amis tombent sur le sol, morts d'épuisement. Cloud se relève, lève son épée pour enfin éliminer les Élus. Mais il baissa son arme, se retourne et se fait écraser par un énorme chien à trois têtes noirs aux yeux rouges:**

Océane: Ouah le gros morceau!

?: Le Cerbère!

Cerbère: GGGRRRRROOOO!

? (2): Ah oui, j'ai oublié une autre règle: Les accidents, ça peut arriver...

**Il partit, tandis que l'énorme bête allait dévorer les trois Élus, mais quelqu'un le repousse et le maintient vers la cage thoracique du Cerbère:**

?: Hercule!

Hercule: Phil! Fais-les sortir d'ici!

Ace: Dialga, Électrocute, revenez ici!

**Les deux êtres suivent le groupe qui s'en va, après avoir regardé le Cerbère, dans le Hall du Colisée:**

Phil: Ouf, on a eu chaud! C'était Cerbère, le Gardien des Enfers. Hercule devrait pouvoir le maîtriser. Mais bon, c'est pas sûr... Ça s'annonce plutôt mal.

Dingo: On peut aller l'aider nous!

Océane: Vous peut-être mais nous... on est mort de chez mort.

Anissa: Vous avez pas un truc énergique non?

Ace: J'pensais pas dire ça un jour mais là j'suis d'venu aussi faible qu'un chaton.

Donald: Si, attendez. FOUDRE!

**Les trois épuisés se prirent une décharge et se relèvent, en rogne contre Donald:**

Ace: MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN?!

Anissa: TU VEUX NOUS TUER OU QUOI?!

Donald: Hé, vous tenez sur vos jambes, vous êtes plus crevés!

Océane:... C'était pas une RAISON!

**Ils vont vers l'Arène, vexés, lorsque Phil les interpelle:**

Phil: Vous comptez pas entrer sur le terrain tout d'même?

Anissa: Si on veut sauver Hercule et Cloud, y'a pas d'autre choix.

Phil: Vous risquez votre peau, j'vous conseille de rester ici!

Océane: Hé, on a vu plus gros que ça, enfin... pas vraiment mais on peut lui botter l'cul.

Ace: Et puis tu vas voir si on est pas des héros et encore moins des Élus!

Phil: Prudence les petits!

Dingo: Ne t'en fais pas!

**Ils sortirent, Hercule tenait Cloud sur son épaule, ce dernier étant inconscient. Le Cerbère allait l'attaquer lorsqu'il entendit le groupe arriver, ses oreilles se redressent et les trois têtes se retournent. Les Élus et les serviteurs du Roi étaient prêts avec l'arme en main, le héros partit avec le blond et Phil ne dit plus qu'une chose:**

Phil: Hé, écoutez-moi, j'ai deux mots à vous dire: Attaquez!

**Le Cerbère se retourne complètement et hurle devant ses nouvelles victimes toutes fraîches:**

Anissa: Il rigole pas!

Donald: Et faites gaffe cette fois, c'est pas n'importe quel monstre!

Ace: T'es pas nos parents merci!

**La tête du milieu cracha des boules de feu énormes qui s'écrasent près de l'équipe, qui essayait d'esquiver ses attaques. Le Cerbère, même si il marchait doucement, savait bien viser, la tête de droite qui est la première tête, cracha un rayon violet noir sur le sol:**

Dingo: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

**D'un coup, sous chacun d'entre eux, un cercle violet noir apparut, et une attaque en sortit, ils couraient pour tous les esquiver**:

Océane: Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ça?!

Ace: J'le voyais pas si puissant!

Anissa: On a intérêt à avoir un plan à part les Légendaires sinon on risque de finir comme Cloud!

Donald: Je sais! Il suffit de demander de l'aide à Dialga ou Électrocute!

Dingo: Il y a un hic, ils sont pas là!

Ace: Et on peut pas entrer dans le Hall juste pour eux, va falloir réagir autrement!

Océane: Faites gaffe!

**L'ennemi crache du feu sur ses ennemis et les leur donne un coup violent avec sa patte. Les envoyant chacun contre un mur, le Cerbère sentit les trois Cœurs, cela le met hors de lui:**

Ace: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore?!

Océane: Vous pensez tout d'même pas que c'est à cause de nous, hein?

Anissa: Malheureusement, c'est à cause de nos Cœurs! Il est si pur que n'importe quel monstre peut le sentir!

Océane: J'en ai marre de nos Cœurs!

Donald: Dis pas ça! Tu vis grâce à lui!

Océane: Si c'est pour donner plus de puissance à une créature et la mettre hors d'elle j'en vois pas l'intérêt!

Crebère: GGGGRRRROOOAAAARRRRR!

**Il était tout proche d'Anissa, prêt à la croquer:**

Dingo: Anissa!

Elle ferma les yeux croyant que c'était la fin, lorsqu'une voix l'interpelle:

Dialga: Diaaa!?

Donald: Dialga!

**Voyant ses amis blessés, Dialga se mit en colère, il commence à s'entourer d'une aura bleue. Plus l'aura était intense, plus il continua à prendre sa taille normale:**

Océane: Ouh là c'est pas bon!

Ace: Bon là j'avoue il est flippant en vrai!

Dialga: GGGGGRRROOOOOO!

Cerbère: GGGGGRRRRAAAAAA!

**La créature liée à Mickey se lance sur le Cerbère en le mordant dans le cou et en le plaquant au sol, c'était une opportunité pour le groupe d'attaquer. Ils se relèvent même avec les blessures superficielles et se lancent vers le Cerbère. Les coups ne s'arrêtèrent pas au contraire, Dialga allait porter le coup de grâce, mais au même instant, les yeux du chien s'ouvrirent et il repousse ses ennemis d'une grande violence. Éloignés de leur arme, ils étaient maintenant sans défense, le Gardien des Enfers s'approchait:**

Océane: Hé toi... pourquoi t'es en colère contre... contre nous hein? On t'a rien fais, espèce de vieux chien pourri!

**Le Cerbère, pas ravi de la critique qu'on lui a donné, fonce en direction de l'Élue, déjà bien amochée:**

Anissa: Océane!

Dialga: NAN!

**La créature bleue était bien blessée et reprit sa forme de chibi, la bête prit un malin plaisir à frapper la jeune fille sans raison. Quand il en avait fini, un coup de patte et dans le mur:**

Dingo: Océ!

Océane:...

Ace: Alors toi tu vas le regretter!

**Il prit sa Keyblade, se relève avec difficulté et va sur la bête. Il enchaîne les coups aériens, juste après, au bout de Fatalis, une lumière brillait:**

Ace: Ça, c'est pour tout c'que tu as fais!

**Une grande décharge de lasers sort de la Keyblade et touchent le Cerbère de plein fouet, les autres se lèvent et foncent sur la bestiole aussi. Le dernier coup fut porté, et enfin, le chien s'effondre sur le sol:**

Dingo: Au moins cette bête ne nous embêtera plus!

Donald: Océane!

**Ses amis couraient vers elle:**

Ace: Hé, t'es encore avec nous?! Et t'as intérêt à dire oui!

Anissa: Aller bouge fais un signe n'importe lequel!

Dingo: Ne nous laisse pas!

Donald: Reste ici hein?

Océane:...

**Malgré les blessures, elle ne réagit pas, mais entendit les voix:**

Océane:... Où est-ce que j'suis...

**Une douce lumière jaillit et elle se retrouve dans une prairie:**

Océane: Hein?

**Elle vit deux jeunes filles qui avaient le dos tourné, une était grande avec des cheveux noirs et habillé comme une princesse d'Inde, tandis que l'autre était plus petite, ses vêtements étaient identiques à celle de l'Élue. S'approchant un peu, Océane les interpelle:**

Océane: Je peux savoir où on est et qui vous êtes?

?: Tes amis... ils sont en danger, toi compris.

Océane: Hein?!

?: Tu dois les protéger des Ténèbres! Surtout de tes ennemis!

? (2): Ils ont des Cœurs, qui sont les Clés d'une Serrure, comme les nôtres.

Océane: Oui ça je sais mais pourquoi on est en danger?

?: Dans pas longtemps... on sera tous réunis.

? (2): Et dès qu'on le saura... l'univers sera à sa merci.

Océane: À la merci de qui?! Attendez partez pas!

**Trop tard, elles n'étaient plus là, lorsqu'une grande ombre d'un dragon, comme le dessin, jaillit de la prairie qui se change en un coin noir! Le monstre fixait sa proie et se jette sur elle, Océane eut juste le temps de pousser un soupir de surprise.**

* * *

À suivre...

Vous savez qui étaient les deux inconnues j'espère? J'ai donnée des indices en plus. Et vous pensez que notre blessée de la vie va se réveiller? ... Hein?


	8. Dispute pour des amies

**D'un coup, ses yeux s'ouvrent:**

Océane:... Ouh là c'est quoi ces regards?

**Tous furent soulagé et en même temps heureux, Anissa prit son amie dans ses bras:**

Anissa: Plus jamais! Plus jamais tu nous fais ça, d'accord?

Océane: Euh... ok.

**Elle regarda le Cerbère:**

Océane: Dommage on aurait pu l'adopter!

Ace: Commence pas.

Océane: Oh ça va.

**Plus tard, après les soins urgents:**

Phil: Ainsi, je vous proclame Apprentis Héros et confère, à chacun de vous, tous les droits et privilèges de participer aux jeux. Par ailleurs, vous...

Donald: Comment ça "Apprentis Héros"?

Phil: Vous n'avez toujours pas les qualités requises pour être de vrais héros.

Dingo: Ah bon, et c'est quoi?

Hercule: Eh bien, c'est quelque chose que vous devez découvrir par vous-même. Exactement comme je l'ai fais.

Anissa: Pas d'problème!

Ace: On pourra toujours faire nos preuves aux jeux!

Phil: Il n'y aura pas de jeux pendant un bon moment. Je dois d'abord nettoyer la pagaille du dernier combat.

Océane: Mais avant que tu nettoies, j'ai quelque chose à demander.

**Dans l'Arène, le Cerbère était assis. Il boudait, avec un collier autour du cou, qui était relié à une chaîne accrochée à un bois solide:**

Océane: Hé l'toutou?

Cerbère: Ggggrrrroooo...

Océane: Je peux te demander un service?

**Curieux, le chien approche ses trois têtes et écoute la demande. Après, le groupe sort du Colisée et voit Cloud:**

Anissa: Hé, ça va aller?

Cloud: Ouais.

Océane: Mais juste un truc comme ça hein, pourquoi tu t'es associé avec lui?

Cloud: Je cherche quelqu'un. Hadès avait promis de m'aider.

**Il se lève des marches:**

Cloud: J'ai essayé d'utiliser le pouvoir des Ténèbres, mais ça a échoué. J'ai chuté dans les Ténèbres. Je ne voyais plus la Lumière...

Ace: Tu la trouveras. On en a tous une à chercher.

Océane: Ouais.

Cloud: Ne la perdez pas d'vue.

**Il commence à s'en aller:**

Anissa: Hé! On pourra se battre dans les règles à notre prochain combat!

Océane: Oh bonne idée!

Ace: Et sans les forces obscures!

**Cloud s'arrête:**

Cloud: Vous êtes trop forts pour moi.

**Et cette fois, il est bien parti. Le groupe s'arrête en ayant oublier quelque chose:**

Dingo: Et la Serrure?

Anissa: Ah oui c'est vrai!

Donald: On fait comment du coup vu qu'on l'a toujours pas retrouvé?

Océane: Bah on cherche! Quelque chose me dit qu'elle est proche.

Ace: Soit elle est dans le Hall, soit dans l'Arène, je vois que ça.

**Ils retournent dans le Hall en train de chercher partout:**

Phil: On peut savoir c'que vous faites?

Océane: On cherche un truc appelé Serrure.

Hercule: Ah, cette Serrure-là?

**L'héros poussa le socle et la Serrure se révèle:**

Océane: Ah c'est ça alors?

Dingo: Tu la scelles?

**Un rayon bleu azur sortit de la lumière au bout de l'arme pour aller dans la Serrure. Cette dernière brilla avant qu'un bruit de verrouillage en sort puis disparaît, après la seconde Serrure, le groupe partit. Plus tard:**

Hadès: Il est fort, il est gentil. Il est toujours là pour vous et il est beau comme un dieu. Il est parfait. Parfait!

**Il fit disparaître le Hercule qu'il avait dans la main avant de se mettre en colère et de transformer ses flammes bleues en flammes rouges:**

Hadès: Parfaitement exaspérant! Il me rend cinglé!

**Une colonne de feu jaillit et ensuite Hadès se calme:**

Hadès: Une p'tite minute. Pourquoi j'm'inquiète? Tous les éléments sont en place! Du calme... Voilà c'qu'on va faire. Hercule va entraîner les gamins. Et lors des prochains jeux, je ferai une pierre deux coups.

**Il sentit la présence de la chef:**

Hadès: Personne ne vous a invitée! Vous mêlez pas d'ça! C'est mon spectacle.

?: Comme tu voudras. Bats-toi de tout ton cœur!

**Elle partit, tandis qu'Hadès grogna de son côté, lorsqu'il vit une ombre plus grande derrière lui. Se retournant, il n'eut le temps de rien dire que la bête se jette sur lui. Du côté des Élus, ils étaient arrivés devant un monde qui semblait être une jungle:**

Dingo: Dis, Donald, tu penses que le Roi est ici?

Donald: Qu'est-ce que le Roi ferait dans un endroit pareil?

Anissa: C'est c'que j'pensais aussi.

Donald: Inutile de perdre notre temps à explorer ce monde!

Ace: Hé oh j'sais pas si tu oublies ta mission là! La Serrure de ce monde t'en fais quoi hein?!

Océane: Et y'a sans doute Aurore et Nina ici! On y va! Atterris ce Vaisseau!

Donald: Pas question! Nous devons d'abord trouver le Roi! Allons-y Dingo!

Océane: Ah ouais?! Bah alors là tu peux crever pour que je me tienne en place après ce que tu viens de dire!

Anissa: Pour une fois, j'avoue que tu as raison, mais garde ton calme!

Ace: Franch'ment on se sent aidé et aimé ici!

**La jeune fille pousse le canard pour prendre les commandes mais ce dernier refuse qu'on touche au Vaisseau et encore moins au commande. Ils se disputent, mais ça fait valser le Vaisseau et les autres victimes de cet embrouille vont de gauche à droite. L'engin va vers le monde et laisse tomber tous les passagers: Donald et Dingo en pleine forêt, Ace près d'une tente avec Dialga et les trois dernières passent à travers un toit d'une maison en bois:**

Électrocute: x.x

Océane: Ow...

Anissa: Ma tête... Hé mais... Ace? Donald? Dingo? Dialga?

Océane: Ils sont passés où?

**D'un coup, elle se prit un coup sur la tête:**

Océane: Ouilleuh! Mais ça va pas la tête?!

Anissa: C'est à cause de vous deux qu'on est séparé sur ce monde! Résultat on va devoir parcourir partout pour les retrouver! En plus j'entends qu'il y a quelqu'un.

**Le bruit se rapprochait, et un léopard surgit de nul part:**

?: GROAH!

Océane: Ouh le gentil minet! Il va aller dans sa niche hein!

Anissa: Prépare-toi il a pas l'air de plaisanter c'lui-là!

**L'animal était prêt à manger ses proies devant lui, quand il se prit deux Keyblades dans la tronche, ce qui le calme un peu:**

Anissa: Couché!

?: Grrrrr...

Océane: Ok il est sadomasochiste ton léopard.

Anissa: Tu crois?

Océane: Il a rien fais quand on lui a donné un coup sur la tête regarde!

**Elle donna un coup sur la tête de la bête qui ne proteste pas et se met sur le dos:**

Anissa: Ah ouais! Vilain t'es un sadomaso!

?: Groah?

Électrocute: xD

**D'un coup, un homme avec une lance arrive d'en haut et chasse l'animal, qui se mit en rogne. Il sauta par la fenêtre et s'en va:**

? (2): Sabor, danger.

Océane: Le léopard sadomaso s'appelle Sabor?

Anissa: On dirait bien. En tout cas, merci.

? (2): Merci.

Anissa: Mais dis-moi, euh... on est où là?

? (2): Ouh là, ouh là.

Océane:... Ok d'accord... euh... t'as pas vu deux mecs plus grands que moi, un plus petit que moi et un petit monstre tout bleu? On s'est perdu de vue y'a un instant, tu les aurais pas vu par hasard?

**L'inconnu ne comprit rien:**

Anissa: Autant qu'on parle avec quelques mots-clés. Bon, écoute bien. Amis.

? (2): Amis.

Océane: Voilà! On en a quatre! Le râleur qu... Laisse tomber, j'délire.

Anissa: Hm?

Océane: Je suis à la recherche d'Aurore de Nina.

? (2): Chercher Nina... amis.

Océane: Voilà!

? (2): Aurore, amie?

**Elle regarda derrière lui et voit Aurore qui sourit:**

Océane: Euh... ouais.

? (2): Amis, ici.

**D'un coup, en passant derrière l'homme, elle regarda de nouveau et c'était qu'Électrocute qui avait prit l'apparence d'Aurore:**

Océane: C'est vrai?! Elles sont ici?!

**D'un coup, il parla d'un autre langage, mais ressemblant à celui des singes:**

Anissa: Hein de quoi?

Océane: Bon c'est pas grave, montre-nous.

? (2): Tarzan. Tarzan, aller.

Anissa: Moi c'est Anissa, elle c'est Océane et l'être s'appelle Électrocute. Tarzan aller, Océane, Anissa et Électrocute aller aussi!

**Ils sortirent de la maison et sautent pour tomber dans la forêt, pendant ce temps, du côté de Donald et Dingo:**

Dingo: Bon sang, mais où sommes-nous? J'espère qu'Océane, Anissa, Ace, Dialga et Électrocute vont bien...

Donald: Oh, mais qui a besoin d'eux? On peut retrouver le Roi tout seuls!

**Au moment de se prendre son arme, il senti quelque chose de doux, et voit un gorille femelle, pas vraiment adulte. Les deux crient et l'animal s'en va, laissant un genre de porte-clés de Keyblade, qui ressemble à un tête de monstre:**

Donald: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

Dingo: Je connais cette couleur! C'est à Ace! Il a dû le perdre en atterrissant ici!

**Le Capitaine de la garde Royale ramasse l'objet, lorsqu'un bruit se fait entendre. Les deux acolytes avalent leur salive avant de tomber sur un chasseur, munit d'un fusil. Du côté de Tarzan et des filles, ces derniers glissent sur un long parcours de branche d'arbre:**

Océane: Wouhou!

Anissa: C'est trop génial!

**Glissant sur la branche assez énorme, ils s'éclatent, lorsqu'ils voient la pente monter. Après l'avoir pris, ils atterrissent dans un genre de campement:**

Océane: Où est-ce qu'on est tombé hein?

Anissa: On dirait un campement. Y'a peut-être une personne qui connaît le langage, enfin le nôtre?

Électrocute: ! o^o

**Elle montra une petite trace de pas qui ressemble typiquement à Dialga:**

Anissa: Dialga est proche alors!

Océane: Regardons dans la tente!

Anissa: Océane, même une tente est privée.

Océane: Mais peut-être que y'en a un qui en profite si tu vois c'que j'veux dire!

Anissa:... Même quand il est pas là tu veux l'emmerder un truc de ouf.

Océane: Hé, j'le déteste et il me déteste, tu connais la chanson hein? De toute façon je risque pas d'l'aimer!

Anissa: Mais oui, et la scène du fruit?

Océane: Mais que... RENTRE DANS LA TENTE TOUT D'SUITE!

Anissa: Attends j'ai pas fi...

Océane: J'AI DIS! ... Rentre dans la tente tout d'suite!

**Dès que les quatre entrèrent:**

Tarzan: Jane.

Jane: Tarzan! Oh, et qui est-ce?

Océane: Euh, salut. On est...

Ace: Alors c'est toi qui hurlait là?

Océane: AH NAN! ... Euh j'veux dire oui.

Anissa: On est ravie de te revoir, avec Dialga!

Dialga: Diaaaa!

Jane: De toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas un parent de Tarzan. Êtes-vous là pour étudier les gorilles vous aussi?

Océane: Tu étudies avec elle?

Ace: Nan.

? (3): C'est fort peu probable.

**Le chasseur entrait avec Donald et Dingo**:

Dingo: Ace! Océane! Anissa!

Océane: Dingo! Donald!

**Au moment de faire un câlin, les deux qui s'étaient disputés se tournent le dos avec les bras croisés:**

Ace:... Ça s'est toujours pas arrangé?!

Dingo: On dirait pas.

? (3): Une bande de rigolos. D'aucune utilité pour la chasse aux gorilles.

Anissa: Quoi vous les chassez?! Vous avez pas honte!

Jane: Monsieur Clayton, nous les étudions, nous les chassons pas! Nous faisons de la recherche!

**Il était déjà parti pour aller chercher les gorilles:**

Jane: Enfin bon, plus on est fou, plus on rit. Faites comme chez vous.

Anissa: Merci.

Océane: Moi, en tout cas...

Donald/Océane: Je reste ici.

Dingo: Ah oui, Ace!

Ace: Quoi?

Dingo: Tu as oublié ça, regarde!

**Il sortit l'objet de tout à l'heure, l'Élu le reprit et Fatalis apparaît:**

Ace: Je me disais aussi que j'avais oublié quelque chose, merci Dingo.

Dingo: Y'a pas d'quoi!

Ace: Et toi tu pouvais pas l'dire c'était plus fort que toi?!

Dialga: Di di dia!

Jane: Visiblement, Tarzan a été élevé dans cette jungle par les gorilles. Il lui est encore difficile de communiquer, mais il apprend.

Océane: Ah voilà pourquoi on comprenait pas son langage!

Jane: Au fait, tu cherches tes amies?

Océane: Oui, Aurore et Nina. Tarzan m'a dit qu'elles étaient ici, et des mots qu'on a pas comprit.

Jane: Peut-être que ce projecteur pourrait vous être utile. Regardons les diapositives de Tarzan et voyons si ça peut t'aider pour tes amies.

**Dès la première diapositive, Océane eut un sentiment:**

Océane: Mais qu'est-ce...

Ace: Dis donc c'est futuriste on dirait.

Anissa: Ouais t'as raison. Océ, ça va?

Océane: Hein? Ouais.

**Elle se mit à penser:**

Océane: Pourquoi un sentiment de déjà vu se fait sentir tout à coup? ...

**Les autres présentent un homme et une femme, un gorille, deux escrimeurs et un bateau, qui rappelle bien Grand Line à Ace:**

Ace: Hm...

Dingo: T'as l'air pensif d'un coup.

Ace: Ouais, j'ai envie de revoir mon monde.

Anissa: C'était lequel?

Ace: Ce monde s'appelle Grand Line, qui est principalement constitué d'un grand océan. Y'a aussi plusieurs îles et c'est justement là-bas que j'étais avec Luffy avant d'aller à la Ville de Traverse.

Océane: Mon monde aussi a disparu, je sais c'que ça fait.

Donald: Alors c'est vous qui vous êtes déplacés sous forme de lumière orange et tout?

Anissa:... Hein?

Océane: Hm hm.

Ace: De quoi tu parles?

Dingo: Dès qu'on a été témoin de vos deux mondes détruits, on a vu des lumières comme des étoiles filantes en couleur qui se déplaçaient vers d'autres mondes!

Océane: Ah mais c'est cool! ... Mais ça m'aide toujours pas!

Jane: Alors, Tarzan?

Tarzan:...

Océane: Et où sont Nina et Aurore?

**Il fit non de la tête:**

Océane: Roh génial c'était trop beau pour être vrai!

Clayton: Il ne reste plus qu'un endroit.

**Le chasseur entrait de nouveau:**

Clayton: Jeune demoiselle, nous explorons cette jungle depuis un bon moment. Mais nous n'avons jamais rencontré tes amies. Je parie qu'elles sont avec les gorilles.

Ace: Franchement qui aurait une petite mentalité d'aller pénétrer dans leur territoire? En plus tu sais c'que j'veux dire.

Clayton: De plus, Tarzan refuse de nous conduire à eux.

Anissa: Pour quelqu'un de votre genre, autant qu'il le montre pas!

Jane: Allons, monsieur Clayton, Tarzan ne nous cacherait...

Clayton: Alors, conduis-nous là-bas. Conduis-nous chez les gorilles. Les go-ri-lles.

**Tarzan regardait la jeune fille à l'œil jaune et bleu marine. Après réflexion, il donne son affirmation en disant oui de la tête:**

Jane: Tarzan, tu es sûr?

Tarzan: Tarzan va voir Kerchak.

Jane: Kerchak?

Clayton: Ce doit être leur chef, parfait. Je vais l'accompagner. Après tout, la jungle est un endroit dangereux.

**Un sourire cruel se montre sur son visage, et il propose:**

Clayton: Et vous, vous ne venez pas?

Dingo: Si, mais...

Océane: On va se concerter par ici les gens!

**Ils se regroupent et chuchotent:**

Donald: Il veut surtout les chasser.

Ace: On doit gagner en vitesse sur lui sinon tous les gorilles vont y passer.

Océane: Mais si on l'accompagne ça va rien changer, on doit partir sans lui j'vois rien d'autre.

Anissa: Ce type est pire que louche.

Dingo: Dans ce cas, partons vite, ahyuk!

**Ils sortent et disent à Clayton en passant:**

Océane: On part devant pour... euh...

Anissa: S'occuper du léopard dehors.

Ace: Sérieux y'en a un?

Donald: Je savais pas.

Dingo: Moi non plus!

**Ils sortent et tombent justement, sur Sabor:**

Dingo: Ah!

Sabor: Grrrr...

Donald: Je n'aime pas ses yeux ronds!

Ace: Gentil le chat!

**Il le tape avec sa Keyblade et le chat se met sur le dos:**

Océane: Ah oui, c'est un sadomasochiste.

Ace:... J'me disais aussi pourquoi il attaquait pas. Il peut nous aider?

Anissa: Tant qu'il bouffe rien au passage.

**D'un coup, Clayton sortit, voyant le léopard, il tire dessus. Ce dernier se lève en évitant la balle de peu et court partout dans le campement avant de percuter Anissa dans les jambes et de partir avec elle sur son dos:**

Anissa: OUAH!

Donald: Anissa!

Océane: Bah voilà à cause de vous, vous l'avez apeuré et il a kidnapper notre copine! J'espère pour vous qu'il lui arrivera rien sinon j'vous découpe!

Ace: Bon ça suffit les menaces de morts.

**Il prit Océane par le haut, derrière le dos, et la traîne, tandis que les autres suivent. De son côté, le chasseur grimpa sur quelque chose d'invisible, dont celui-ci se déplace rapidement.**

* * *

À suivre...

Oui je sais un léopard sadomaso ça existe pas mais j'en avais envie, j'adore Sabor! *w* Et espérons qu'Anissa s'en sort TwT"


	9. Les gorilles en danger

**Dans les Marais:**

Océane: Ani-Chan? Hé oh! Sabor!

Ace: Oui c'est bien retrouve ton sadomaso qu'on en finisse.

Océane:... Avec joie mon ami!

Dingo: Ça veut dire quoi sadomaso?

Océane: Eh bah sadomaso est le mot raccourcit de sadomasochiste! Et ça veut dire que quelqu'un aime qu'on lui donne des claques... comme punition... et qu'il en donne pour le plaisir!

Dingo: Ah je vois!

Donald: Au lieu de parler de trucs pervers, on ferait mieux de trouver Anissa, j'ai pas envie de perdre une seconde Élue, moi!

Ace: Mais ça va, on a le temps! Du moment que notre cher sadomaso tape pas Anissa en la déchiquetant!

Océane: Hé tu veux vraiment à te faire frapper toi! Masochiste!

Ace: C'est toi la maso!

Océane: Ouais bien sûr!

**Ils continuaient à se taper dessus, pendant ce temps, Sabor emmena Anissa dans la Grotte du Cœur:**

Anissa: Laisse-moi partit espèce de sale sadomaso!

**Il s'arrêta et la jeune fille descendit, lorsqu'elle vit un arbre avec plusieurs papillons bleus dessus:**

Anissa: C'est magnifique! Mais pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici? ... Oh mais...

**Elle regarda attentivement et vit la Serrure du monde:**

Anissa: La Serrure! Voilà pourquoi tu traversais tout le monde! Pour m'amener ici afin qu'elle soit scellée! Pour le moment elle ne craint rien, les papillons bleus sont tellement brillants que les Ténèbres ne passent pas, d'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi les Sans-Cœur ne sont pas là. En tout cas, merci à toi.

**Elle caressa la tête de Sabor qui se mit à ronronner, revenons aux Marais:**

Océane: J'en ai marre de tomber dans la flotte à chaque fois! Pourquoi t'as des champignons verts en mousse qui doivent être écartés!

Ace: C'est que tu sais pas sautée!

Océane: Ah parce que tu sais sauté bah vas-y!

Ace: Oui! D'ailleurs j'vais t'le...

**Tous les trois furent poussés dans la flotte, Océane éclate de rire:**

Océane: Au passage, bon bain!

Dingo: Mais où va-t-elle?

Ace: Pas question qu'elle se charge de Clayton toute seule!

**Ils la suivent tandis que Donald traîna, il lui faisait encore la tête. Arrivés dans la hauteur des arbres, ils retrouvent Tarzan, qui parlait avec Kerchak qui était en compagnie de Kala. Et bien sûr, ils parlaient du langage gorille:**

Tarzan: Kerchak, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi! Le repère des singes est secret, mais je leur fais confiance. Tu vois, je veux aider parce que... parce qu'ils ont besoin de nous.

Dingo: Oh, tu as compris?

Donald: Nan.

Ace: Chut j'entends rien!

Océane: Déjà que c'est difficile de comprendre cette langue alors éviter d'parler.

Tarzan: Kerchak.

**Mais le chef des gorilles ne dit rien, et s'en va avec Kala, cette dernière était de l'avis de Tarzan mais ne voulait pas protester:**

Tarzan: Kerchak!

**Il était désespéré et partit pour le rejoindre afin de le convaincre:**

Dingo: Bon on fait quoi?

Ace: Bah on va prendre les lianes, quelle question!

**Du côté d'Anissa et Sabor, ces derniers étaient revenus dans la cabane. Lorsqu'ils voient un gorille, celui qu'avait vu Donald pour bien préciser. Clayton allait tirer, quand le léopard sadomaso rugit, le chasseur tire et rate sa cible qui rejoint Kerchak. Tarzan arriva par la suite pour essayer de négocier une seconde fois:**

Tarzan: Attends Kerchak, s'il te plaît!

**Ce dernier en avait assez vu, il partit, suivi de la gorille. Les trois amis regardaient Clayton avec une méchanceté:**

Anissa: Mais ça va pas non?!

Clayton: Vous ne comprenez pas. J'essayais simplement de... Oui! Un serpent rampait par là. En fait, j'ai sauvé la vie de ce pauvre gorille!

Anissa: Vous voulez surtout l'émincer oui! Vous êtes un monstre de la pire espèce!

**Ils s'en allaient, pendant ce temps:**

Ace: C'est moi le Roi de la Jungle Profonde!

Océane: Ta gueule et balance-toi plus vite j'te rattrape abruti!

Ace: Ouais bien sûr!

**Au moment de prendre la prochaine liane, Donald saute sur la liane de Dingo qui saute sur la liane d'Océane qui saute sur la liane d'Ace qui se détache et tous dans la flotte:**

Donald: C'est vous qui passez du temps à vous chamailler!

**Plus tard dans la tente:**

Jane: Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille?!

Clayton: Écoutez, Miss Porter, je vous répète que je ne visais pas le gorille.

Jane: Vous! Ne vous approchez plus jamais des gorilles!

Clayton: Tout ceci à cause d'un accident? Allons, voyons.

**Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, il ria de "peur" et s'en alla. Dès qu'il leur tourna le dos, le regard devient méchant ainsi que le sourire:**

Clayton: Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique avec ces imbéciles? Maudits gorilles! Je les chasserai tous, jusqu'au dernier! Je les traquerai par tous les moyens!

**La fameuse bête invisible de Clayton surgit, ainsi que des Sans-Cœur. Le chasseur tira, ce qui attire tout le monde:**

Océane: Huh?!

Anissa: Vous pensez quand même pas que...

**Ils sortirent et là:**

Ace: Nos amis les Sans-Cœur, génial. Comme si on avait pas assez de soucis déjà!

Donald: Chargez!

**Les Sans-Cœur se lancent sur leurs proies, mais ces dernières qui étaient plus rapides. Alors que le groupe allait éliminer le groupe d'ennemis, les créatures des Ténèbres s'enfuient sans explication:**

Océane: Vous avez déjà vu fuir des Sans-Cœur en plein combat vous?

Ace: Faut croire que non, vous pensez que c'est une nouvelle race de Sans-Cœur?

Dingo: C'est pas impossible!

Donald: C'est très bizarre, d'autant plus qu'ils n'ont attaqué qu'une fois.

Anissa: Dites, vous pensez que Clayton les contrôle? Peut-être qu'il les a appelés pour éliminer tous les gorilles!

Ace: J'vote pour cette hypothèse, les Sans-Cœur n'ont jamais fui pour nos Cœurs, jamais.

Océane: Autant qu'on les suive pour qu'on les prenne de vitesse avant qu'ils n'attaquent les gorilles, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

**Sabor sentit les Sans-Cœur, il partit en courant. L'équipe le suit parmi le monde, afin qu'ils se retrouvent dans la maison en bois:**

Donald: Pourquoi tu nous a emmené ici toi?

Océane: Il a peut-être senti quelque chose?

Dingo: Je sais pas pourquoi, mais cet endroit me semble sinistre tout d'un coup!

Ace: Pas faux. C'est à croire que quelqu'un nous a suivis.

Anissa: Pourtant, y'a que nous huit. Et faut que je vous parle de la Serrure du monde.

Ace: Sérieux tu l'as trouvée quand le sadomaso t'a emporté?

Océane:... Ace!

Ace: Hé, c'est toi qui m'a contaminé avec ta perversité et tes verbes à deux balles!

Anissa: Eh bien, en tout cas, les Sans-Cœur n'étaient pas là quand je l'ai découvert. La Serrure se trouve sur un arbre entouré de papillons bleus lumineux qui la protègent des Ténèbres.

Dingo: Et elle est où la Serrure?

Anissa: Dans la Grotte du Cœur, situé dans la Grotte de la Cascade.

Océane: Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour la sceller alors?

Ace: T'oublies une chose! Les gorilles, t'en fais quoi?

Dingo: Ah oui, pour le moment, on doit les sauver de Clayton!

Donald: Et adieu les gorilles...

Océane: Ainsi que le monde... Bon! Allons sauver les gorilles, et on trouve la Serrure avant que les Sans-Cœur ne la trouvent!

**Ils sortirent de la maison pour descendre en pleine jungle, cependant, le chasseur sortit de sa cachette et avait enfin découvert où se trouvait la Serrure. Pendant ce temps, dans un autre monde, au bord d'une falaise, le vent soufflait très fort, le temps ne bougeait plus, les éléments étaient anéantis:**

?: Je sais que tu es là quelque part, mais tu ne vas pas m'échapper!

? (2): GGGGRRRROOOO!

**La bête passa au-dessus de l'inconnu, qui se mit vite à sa poursuite malgré le vent qui était violent. Une tempête commença à s'élever, ce qui augmente la difficulté de la poursuite, la vue de la personne se trouble. Son organisme n'avait pas du tout l'air de résister à la tempête, croyant que c'était la fin, il avança doucement avant de s'effondrer, mais au même instant, il sentit comme un mur devant lui. Regardant d'un peu plus loin, il était devant une grande porte, avec sept Serrures différentes dessus:**

?: Enfin... enfin j'y suis arrivé! Darkroe, je t'ai enfin retrouvé! Mais tu ne resteras pas longtemps derrière la Porte de l'Infini, je t'en fais le serment! Les Élus arriveront bientôt!

**La tempête semblait se calmer, et l'être vit qu'il était sur une mini île flottante où il n'y avait que lui et la Porte de l'Infini. Dans la Jungle Profonde, la recherche des gorilles semblait impossible, ils avaient cherchés partout:**

Dialga: Diaaaa...

Océane: On a cherché dans le Campement, dans les Marais, partout mais partout ils y sont pas!

Ace: À moins qu'ils soient dans un autre monde mais ça m'étonnerait vu le nombre de Sans-Cœur présents.

Électrocute: ?

Anissa: Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Électrocute: ! °.°

**Tous venaient de voir qu'ils tombaient dans les Marais:**

Dingo: C'est la troisième fois qu'on revient ici!

Donald: Et là en ce moment, peut-être que Clayton est en train de tuer les gorilles!

Ace: Dis pas n'importe quoi sinon y'aurait le bruit du fusil!

Océane: J'en peux plus j'veux rentrer!

Anissa: En parlant de rentrer, si y'avait des Sans-Cœur au Campement, ça veut dire que...

**Ils mirent dix secondes à capter avant de tous crier, au même moment, la petite gorille courait pour éviter les Sans-Cœur. Elle entrait dans la tente et percute Jane, elles tombent, terrifiée, l'animal lui fit un câlin. La jeune femme fit pareille mais quelqu'un entra dans la tente. Du côté du groupe, ils fonçaient:**

Ace: Putain on aurait dû parier qu'il s'en prendrait à Jane avant les gorilles!

Donald: On a intérêt à accélérer sinon on aura perdu la bataille!

Anissa: Non t'inquiète pas, on risque pas de perdre!

Dingo: Au passage Océane!

Océane: Quoi?

Dingo: Qu'est-ce que tu as demandée au Cerbère tout à l'heure?

Ace: C'est vrai ça! Qu'est-ce que t'avais de si urgent à lui dire toi?!

Océane: Vous verrez ça dans le prochain monde ou dans pas longtemps! Après tout il m'a dit de vous dire merci de l'avoir calmé! Dès son réveil, il était hors de lui, même si c'était le Gardien des Enfers, il détestait de se faire déranger en plein sommeil!

Anissa: Mais après ce qu'il t'a fait en particulier, tu lui en veut pas?!

Océane: Justement, grâce à lui en quelque sorte, j'ai eu un genre de rêve, comme quoi on allait tous être réunis et que ça serait la fin de l'univers!

Dingo: Vraiment?!

Océane: Oui vraiment! On doit trouver quelque chose avant que les Princesses de Cœurs et les Élus ne soient réunis pour la fameuse Serrure!

**Arrivés au camp, ils vont dans la tente et découvrent le pire:**

Anissa: Elle a disparue!

Donald: C'est pas bon signe!

Océane: Et toujours pas de nouvelles de Tarzan non plus!

Ace: On a qu'à nous demander de sauver toute la Jungle Profonde aussi!

**Ils ressortent et arrivent dans la Fourré de Bambous:**

Donald: La pipe de Clayton!

Anissa: Il n'est pas loin, tu peux l'sentir?

Océane:... Y'a plus que des Ténèbres chez lui c'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être le vrai Clayton!

Ace: Et voilà... quand on est assoiffé de quelque chose, les Ténèbres s'en mêlent, évidemment!

Dingo: Autant sauver les gorilles!

**Dans l'étrange forteresse:**

? (3): On dirait que notre chasseur est parti.

? (4): Et moi qui pensait que ces mômes étaient faibles!

? (5): Ils en ont du fil à retordre! À part les deux laquais du Roi, bien sûr!

? (6): Mais je me préoccupe surtout de l'enflammé! En plus... il m'a l'air appétissant!

? (5): Espèce de pédophile! Tu n'as qu'à le violer aussi!

? (6): Ouh non! J'ai déjà notre cher gamin!

?: Du calme! Le chasseur a laissé les Ténèbres l'envahir. Son obsession était grande, les Sans-Cœur l'ont convoité, et maintenant, il est devenu un être... sans Cœur. Et en parlant de ça...

**Le corps de Furie était là, elle n'avait plus son Cœur, elle aussi. C'était la seconde Élue qui était endormie profondément.**

* * *

À suivre...

Eh oui, Furie est la seconde Élue à s'endormir profondément, qui sera la prochaine victime! ... Et qui va être violé par le méchant numéro six? ... Je sais mais vous non! Mwa ha ha!


	10. Troisième Serrure cachée

**Ils allaient vers la Falaise, tous les gorilles étaient rassemblés, les Primates Costauds les avaient cernés, Clayton avança avec le fusil en main. Il allait tirer sur Kala et Kerchak allait se faire attaquer par les Sans-Cœur quand une Keyblade détruit les ennemis, ce qui attire l'attention du chasseur qui se retourne:**

Donald: J'vous conseille de pas faire ça!

Océane: On va enfin lui mettre la branlée!

Ace: Mais oui, à chaque fois que tu dis un truc ça s'empire après!

Océane: Mais après c'est bon on gagne!

Ace: Bien sûr, c'est pourquoi tu t'es pris une raclée par notre ami le chien à trois têtes?

Anissa: On arrête de se disputer là! C'est pas l'moment!

Tarzan: Pas Clayton!

**Il reparle le langage gorille avant de redire:**

Tarzan: Pas Clayton!

Dingo: Tu avais raison, ce n'est pas lui!

Océane: Il a perdu son Cœur avec sa soif de pouvoir, quel crétin j'te jure, ça lui apprendra!

**Le chasseur tira tandis que les Primates Costauds se lancent sur le groupe:**

Dialga: Diaaaa!

**Malgré sa petite taille, il réussit à lancer un rayon bleu surpuissant. Tarzan les éjecte dans l'air après avoir attaqué, Océane les brûle avec Brasier, Ace les gèle avec Glacier, Anissa les renvoie sur le sol avec Gravité, Dingo les attaque avec Stop, Donald continue avec Foudre et Électrocute se fait une joie d'attaquer avec sa propre foudre:**

Anissa: On devrait faire cette chaîne plus longtemps!

Dingo: D'autres arrivent!

Donald: C'est le chasseur qu'on doit viser!

Ace: Donald reviens te jette pas dans la gueule du loup!

Océane: Laisse tomber c'est une tête brûlée!

Ace: Dis autant sur toi c'est pareil!

**En moins de deux secondes, le Magicien se fait envoyer contre la paroi de la falaise:**

Océane: Voilà c'qui arrive quand on écoute pas les autres!

Donald: Je t'ai pas parlé!

**Quand il n'y avait plus de Sans-Cœur, l'équipe allait s'en prendre à Clayton, lorsqu'un truc invisible défonce le mur pour arriver derrière celui qui l'avait appelé. Le chasseur grimpe sur lui, Électrocute sentit l'ennemi, Tarzan va vers la bête qui l'éjecte:**

Ace: Bon ok, on s'tape un caméléon.

Anissa: J'sais pas vous mais on ferait mieux de le frapper pour savoir où il se trouve après!

Aurore: Faites gaffe!

**Elle poussa les deux Élus et évite le coup de la bête:**

Océane: Décidément j'comprendrai jamais!

Aurore: Vous devez le frapper en évitant les coups de Clayton!

**Dingo et Donald étaient déjà en train de frapper la bête, les Élus firent de même, mais à chaque fois, le Sans-Cœur les attaque:**

Donald: C'était une bonne idée, Aurore!

Aurore: Désolée!

Ace: On appelle les Légendaires?

Océane:... Euh... ils pourront pas viser notre cher ami l'invisible.

Anissa: On doit viser Clayton en particulier!

Dingo: Alors on attend quoi?

**La jeune brune monta un peu plus haut pour viser le chasseur:**

Océane: Descend d'ici tu vas t'casser quelque chose et j'ai pas envie d'avoir une morte sur le dos!

Ace: Sympa la copine.

Aurore: Au lieu d'parler visez!

**L'ennemi fut enfin visible, Anissa en profite pour lancer Gravité, mais ça ne marchait que sur Clayton qui fut mis sur le sol d'un coup:**

Donald: J'ai un compte à régler avec lui!

**Avec son arme, le canard envoie le chasseur plus loin de sa monture et se lance vers lui pour l'attaquer:**

Dingo: Donald!

Ace: Génial on s'tape le méchant pas beau!

Océane: Moi j'le trouve cool j'l'adopte!

Ace/Aurore/Anissa/Dingo: NAN TU PEUX RÊVER!

Océane: Mais il a...

Ace: Proteste et je te brûle!

Océane:... Tant pis!

**Elle fait disparaître Stella et fonce dans les bras du caméléon:**

Océane: Oh mon chouchou!

Anissa: Elle l'a fait j'y crois pas...

Ace: Océane, si tu te détaches pas de ses bras c'est moi qui l'ferai!

Océane: Mais il est gentil pas besoin d'le tuer!

**Le Furtif fit un câlin à la jeune fille:**

Dingo: On aura tout vu!

Aurore:... D'abord c'était l'Armure Gardienne, ensuite le Cerbère et maint'nant lui! Ça sera qui la prochaine fois?

Anissa: C'est quoi cette envie d'adopter tout c'qui bouge?

Ace: Hé oh s'pèce de caméléon pas beau et qui louche de l'œil! T'as intérêt à venir de battre sinon j'te botte le cul! Et laisse Cécé j'ai pas envie que tu m'la casses sinon j'ai plus personne pour me défouler d'ssus.

Océane: Attends si j'ai bien compris j'dois pas crever sous prétexte que y'en a un qui veut se défouler sur moi?! T'as pas honte?!

Ace: Bah on peut dire autant de choses sur toi ma vieille!

Océane:... Oui mais c'est pas pareil!

Ace: Si!

Océane: Nan!

Ace: Si!

Océane: Nan!

Ace: Moi j'te dis que si!

Océane: Et moi j'te dis que nan!

**Donald avait bien blessé le chasseur, ce dernier le renvoie auprès des autres. Océane sort des bras du Furtif contre son gré et se prit un poing sur la tête:**

Océane: Hé j'suis pas un punchingball!

Ace: Ça t'apprendra à pas écouter!

**Les deux ennemis s'énervent et Clayton remonte sur le Sans-Cœur et envoie tout le monde sur le sol à coup de patte. Le Furtif redevient invisible:**

Aurore: C'est vrai que ça fait mal...

Océane: Ça serait super que ma chère Keyblade débloque sa capacité elle aussi!

Ace: On en aurait besoin tu penses?

Océane: De quoi j'me mêle?!

Anissa: Diskobolos!

**Anissa envoie sa Keyblade sur les adversaires, et l'arme revient dans sa main, plusieurs fois de suite. Au bout de la cinquième fois, elle envoie son arme avec ses deux mains, cette dernière frappe le Furtif d'un coup critique, il fut sonné et laisse tomber Clayton:**

Océane: Bah alors on est tombé de haut on dirait?

**Le chasseur se relève et son Sans-Cœur tire des attaques qui suivent la cible:**

Donald: On est bientôt à la victoire mais il faut réagir on se fait ratatiner!

Ace: Facile à dire, on est au bout du rouleau! Une idée Aurore?

Électrocute: ?

Ace: On l'a perdu encore une fois.

Océane: C'est normal aussi! Aurore a juste son esprit chez Électrocute ça va être un peu dur pour qu'elle reste avec nous pendant un grand moment!

Anissa: On l'avait dit en plus!

Ace: J'crois qu'on va calmer notre ami la bête!

Océane: Nan pas ça! J'veux l'ad...

Ace:...

Océane:... J'ai rien dis.

Dingo: Attention ils arrivent!

**Le pirate se déchaîne sur le chasseur avec un combo aérien, avant de laisser Fatalis lâcher une grande décharge de lasers qui met l'adversaire hors d'état de nuire. Le Furtif était maintenant plus puissant et en profite pour tout ravager, lorsqu'un coup, une énorme bête atterrit sur lui, l'écrasant lui et Clayton à la fois:**

Océane:... Mon toutou à moi!

Cerbère: GGGRRROOO!

Donald: IL EST REV'NU IL VA ME TUER!

Ace:... T'es obligée de t'cacher derrière moi?

Anissa: Bon ok je pensais pas dire ça mais heureusement qu'il est là.

**Le chasseur disparut, ainsi que l'énorme Sans-Cœur qui laisse un Cœur bleu s'envoler. Kerchak prit tout le groupe et l'envoie dans le ciel, atterrissant sur un endroit plus haut, ils découvrent une cascade ainsi que la Grotte de Cascade:**

Tarzan: Tarzan, maison.

**Il partit devant:**

Océane: Hé nous attends pas surtout!

Ace: Bah aussi c'est normal!

Océane: Comment ça?!

Ace: Tu ramènes le Cerbère ici comme ça tranquille!

Dingo: Alors c'était ça que tu lui avais demandé?

Océane: Mais n'importe quoi! J'lui ai dis qu'il pourrait nous suivre en échange de tuer Hadès pour moi. Vous voyez?

Anissa: Et notre avis, tu y as pensé?!

Donald: C'est ce que j'appelle de l'esprit d'équipe!

Océane: Ta gueule j'te cause pas toi!

Ace: À cause de toi on se tape le Gardien des Enfers t'es contente?!

**Tous regardaient la jeune fille d'un regard froid, ils prennent les armes et la tapent comme punition. Plus tard, devant l'entrée de la Grotte du Cœur:**

Océane: Hé franchement, merci d'm'avoir tapé d'ssus!

Ace: J't'en prie c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire!

Océane: C'est pas avant le trente juillet connard!

Ace: Bah c'est en avance estime-toi heureuse.

Océane:... J'appelle ça un enculé de première!

Ace: Tu t'es vu toi?

Océane: Bah moi oui!

**Ils entrèrent, Tarzan dit encore le mot en langage gorille et le bruit des cascades s'entend depuis cet endroit:**

Anissa: C'est ici que tu es habites?

Jane: C'est le bruit des cascades.

Tarzan: Amis ici. Voir amis.

Jane: J'ai compris ce que Tarzan voulait dire, le mot que vous comprenez pas veut dire "Cœur". Amis dans nos Cœurs...

Tarzan: Cœur...

Océane: Voilà c'qu'il voulait dire au début.

Tarzan: Amis, même Cœur. Clayton, perdu Cœur. Pas de Cœur, pas voir amis. Pas de Cœur, pas d'amis.

Océane: J'suis désolée de t'avoir gueulé dessus.

Donald: Moi aussi je suis désolé.

Dingo: Ahyuk, ouais! Un pour tous, tous pour un!

**Il prit le groupe dans ses bras:**

Océane: Faudrait peut-être sceller la Serrure non?

Ace: Bonne idée.

**Le jeune homme se mit devant, les papillons bleus débloquent l'accès à la Serrure et s'envolent partout dans l'endroit:**

Anissa: C'est beau!

Donald: Et voilà le troisième monde à être sceller!

**Il tendit Fatalis, dont le bout de l'arme brille en rouge, un rayon rouge sortit de la lumière au bout de l'arme pour aller dans la Serrure. Cette dernière brilla avant qu'un bruit de verrouillage en sort puis disparaît:**

Ace: Trois mondes de sauvés sur je sais pas combien!

Anissa: Le monde de Darkroe doit revivre petit à petit je pense.

Donald: Et pas une trace du Roi...

**Il boudait, alors le petit gorille de sa première venue ici le réconforte:**

Jane: Je crois que quelqu'un a une admiratrice.

Donald: Oh non non non non! Daisy me tuerai!

**Ils riaient tandis que Donald paniquait, plus tard avant de partir:**

Jane: Vous nous quitter déjà?

Océane: Oui désolé, mais d'autres mondes ont besoin de vous.

Jane: Alors si ils ont besoin de vous, autant que vous les aidez, vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici!

Tarzan: Bienvenue, pour toujours!

Dingo: Ah, il apprend plus vite!

Ace: Et au passage on a deux problèmes à régler.

Anissa: Lesquels?

Ace: Le Cerbère et Sabor.

**Ils sortirent de la tente, peu de temps après:**

Anissa: Bon! Déjà qui vote pour faire venir Sabor avec nous?

Océane: Moi moi moi moi!

Ace: Pas moi.

Donald: Je refuse!

Dingo: Moi j'accepte!

Anissa: Et j'accepte aussi! Trois contre deux!

Ace: Hé nan et l'avis de Miss je suis un esprit, elle compte aussi.

Électrocute: ! èé

**Une autre décharge pour Ace:**

Ace: Rah mais j'ai dis quoi encore?!

Océane: J'te rappelle qu'elle s'appelle Aurore! Ton avis?

Électrocute: ^.^

Océane: Elle est d'accord!

Dingo: Et toi Dialga?

Dialga: Dia?

Ace: Bah lui il pige rien donc son vote est non.

Océane: Nan c'est oui!

Ace: Nan.

Océane: Bah si.

Anissa: Vous recommencez encore? En tout cas Sabor vient! Et pour Cerbère?

Océane: Ouais!

Ace: Eh bah c'est nan pour nous va falloir t'y faire!

Océane: De toute façon, notre pacte ne sera pas terminé alors il vient! Sinon j'me rends aux Sans-Cœur!

Donald: Nan!

Ace: Là pour une fois je dis non tu restes avec nous à condition que notre ami le Cerbère nous mange pas en route! Et il peut pas rentrer dans le Vaisseau!

Océane: Bah il sera en invocation lui aussi!

Dingo: On peut faire ça?

Anissa: Seulement si la créature le veut.

**Tous regardaient le Cerbère qui se grattait la tête du milieu avec la patte arrière, ce dernier s'arrête et fait oui de la tête avant de disparaître:**

Océane: Bon, maint'nant, on peut y aller!

Donald: On ne va pas à la Ville de Traverse?

Anissa: Oui c'est vrai, on ferait mieux d'y aller! Léon et les autres doivent se faire du soucis.

Ace: Par contre ne restons pas longtemps non plus, peut-être que d'autres mondes sont en danger.

Dingo: Il a raison sur ce point, allons voir Léon et on continuera nos Serrures ensuite!

**Après avoir quitté la Jungle Profonde pour retourner à la Ville de Traverse, le groupe expliqua tout à Léon, Aerith et Youfie:**

Léon: Vous avez déjà sauvé trois mondes?

Océane: Ouais!

Aerith: C'est déjà très bien. D'autant plus qu'ils ne risquent rien à présent.

Ace: Mais j'ai juste une petite question, les Serrures sont si importantes, je sais que les Sans-Cœur passent dedans ainsi que les trucs de Darkroe... enfin bref pourquoi on doit les sceller nous?

Youfie: Bien avant vous, Sora avait scellé les Serrures des mondes, mais depuis que Darkroe s'est réveillé, les Serrures ne reconnaissent plus sa Clé.

Aerith: Alors, il pensait que les Élus pouvaient être les seuls qui sauveraient les mondes, voilà pourquoi vous êtes les seuls pouvant les sceller.

Anissa: En clair, Darkroe a lui-même changer la reconnaissance des Keyblades aux Serrures?

Aerith: Exactement.

Dingo: Il est fort pour faire ça!

Océane: Mais si nos ennemis entrent dedans, que se passe-t-il?

Léon: Il y a un centre du monde, rempli de Lumière. Les Sans-Cœur y accèdent par la Serrure et aspirent la Lumière. Et c'est comme ça que le monde finit par disparaître.

Ace: Mais comment j'ai pas su pour la Serrure hein?! J'ai rien demandé pour être séparé de mon frère, de Marco et tout le reste de mes amis!

Youfie: Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien su tout simplement.

Océane: T'inquiète moi non plus j'savais pas mais j'te parie que cette connasse était sur la porte!

Donald: Tu l'as pas vue?

Océane: Nan y'avait que la porte je pouvais pas savoir moi.

Léon: En tout cas, vous avez déjà une longueur d'avance sur les Sans-Cœur. Je pense que votre prochain monde sera Agrabah.

Anissa: Mon monde d'origine!

Dingo: Tu es née là-bas?

Anissa: Oui! Je vais enfin revoir Aladdin!

Océane: Contente pour toi!

Ace: En tout cas je sens que quelque chose de gros nous attend je sais pas pourquoi.

Donald: On ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas perdre ce monde!

Youfie: Bonne chance à vous!

**Ils remercient les trois adultes qui les aident depuis le début, une fois en place dans le Vaisseau, Donald part en Hyperespace. Pendant ce temps, à Agrabah:**

?: Et la Serrure?

? (3): Les Sans-Cœur sont déjà à sa recherche. Je suis sûr que nous la trouverons bientôt. Donc, il nous reste plus que...

**Au même instant, un perroquet arrive et se pose sur l'épaule de l'homme:**

? (2): Jafar, j'ai vraiment cherché Jasmine partout! Elle a disparue comme par enchantement!

Jafar: Cette fille cause plus de tracas qu'elle ne le mérite.

? (2): J'ai vu aussi de la compagnie qui vient d'arriver!

Jafar: Hm... ils sont déjà là. Cela va être plus difficile d'atteindre la Princesse.

?: Je croyais que tu avais la situation en main.

Jafar: Agrabah regorge de cachettes où se dissimuler. Mais pourquoi s'inquiéter pour la Princesse Jasmine? Par la même occasion, je pourrai ramener les Élus qui nous manque.

?: Tu sais bien qu'ils augmentent en puissance, de monde en monde. Nous devons avoir les sept Princesses de Cœur ainsi que les sept Élus pour ouvrir la dernière porte. Sinon, nous échouerons.

Jafar: Si la Princesse est si importante, nous la trouverons avant ces garnements. Trouvez Jasmine et ramenez-là moi, sur le champ!

**Quatre Bandits apparurent et le perroquet partit avec eux pour retrouver la Princesse:**

?: Ne plonge pas trop longtemps dans les Ténèbres. Les Sans-Cœur dévorent les insouciants.

Jafar: Votre sollicitude est touchante, mais d'aucune utilité.

* * *

À suivre...

D'abord ils acceptent le sauveur, donc le Cerbère, et ensuite Sabor?! Bon bah croyez-moi ça va bouger! ... Et oui on en sait un peu plus sur la raison pourquoi les Élus sont les seuls à sceller les Serrures.


	11. Jasmine et Anissa, prochaines victimes

**Du côté du groupe:**

Ace: Dis donc, y'a personne?

Anissa: Eh bien... j'en sais rien.

Océane: Peut-être que nos chers amis sont ici quelque part à nous attendre!

Dingo: Les Sans-Cœur?

Donald: Il n'y a que ça.

Dialga: Gaaaa!

Anissa: Non Dialga, toi et les autres, vous restez dans le Vaisseau!

Donald: Si on dit ça, c'est pour vous!

Électrocute: -3-

Océane: Désolée, mais si on veut changer de monde très vite, il va falloir qu'on se speed un peu.

Ace: Bon, y'a p't'être une Princesse de Cœur ici aussi. Faut la trouver avant les Sans-Cœur sinon au revoir les chances d'en trouver une.

Dingo: Allons-y!

**Ils commencent à explorer les environs, Électrocute prit forme humaine et sortit du Vaisseau, tout en laissant Dialga et Sabor s'amuser. D'un coup, des Bandits et des Ombres apparaissent:**

Océane: Nos amis les Sans-Cœur!

Anissa: Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu les Ombres!

**D'un coup, la Keyblade d'Océane réagit, et l'oblige à bouger pour attaquer horizontalement:**

Océane: Wow!

Dingo: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Ace: J'pense que c'est sa Keyblade qui en a marre!

Anissa: C'est pas drôle, peut-être que c'est la capacité qui veut se révéler au grand jour mais... y'a un blocage.

Ace: Comment ça?

Donald: Océane n'a pas assez de magie encore, elle doit pas s'en servir pour récupérer.

Océane: Arrête de bouger j'peux pas les shooter!

**D'un coup, Stella s'arrête, regardant sa Keyblade, les Sans-Cœur se jettent sur elle. Le reste du groupe s'en débarrasse et repoussent les ennemis:**

Ace: Hé grouille c'est pas le moment de faire la sieste!

Océane: Hin hin, hors de question.

**Le reste des Sans-Cœur disparaissent, et la jeune fille se redresse:**

Dingo: Tu ne dois pas te servir de ta magie si tu veux débloquer ta capacité.

Océane: J'vais faire que ça frapper, génial!

Ace: Hé, soit contente, t'es en train d'la débloquer là!

Océane: Bah vous savez quoi? Je vais aller dans la Ruelle et je vais soit dormir à mort soit découvrir ma capacité!

**Elle partit:**

Anissa: Attends!

Ace: Dormir à mort? ... Et après elle me gueule dessus parce que j'dors nan mais elle me fait chier celle-là j'vais lui dire deux mots!

Donald: Ace reviens ici toi aussi!

**Ils vont aussi dans la Ruelle et voit déjà les deux Élus se battre:**

Dingo: Ils ont pas finis.

Océane: Laisse-moi vieille flamme!

Ace: La ferme petite blanchette!

Anissa: Décidément, vous risquez pas de changer!

**D'un coup, un bruit sortit depuis des piles de caisses énormes:**

Jasmine: Anissa?

Anissa: Mais que...

**La Princesse sortit de sa cachette:**

Jasmine: Tu es revenue, si tu savais le soucis que se faisait Aladdin!

Anissa: Je sais mais... je suis partie pour des raisons personnelles.

Ace: Et les présentations, on t'a jamais appris ça?

Anissa: Ah, désolée. Jasmine, voici mes amis Océane, Ace, Donald, Dingo et... Aurore?!

Aurore: Yo!

Océane:... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Aurore: Attends c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire? Même pas un salut ni rien?

Ace: Ah si. Au r'voir.

Aurore:... Bah merci!

**Jasmine fit un petit rire qui lui remonte le moral:**

Jasmine: Mon père est le sultan d'Agrabah.

Dingo: Tu es une Princesse?

Jasmine: Oui, mais il a été détrôné par Jafar, et depuis des Sans-Cœur me recherchent.

Ace: Laisse-moi réfléchir, t'es une Princesse de Cœur?

Jasmine: Comment tu l'as su?

Océane:... Parce que je t'ai vue dans un d'mes rêves ou truc du genre.

Jasmine: Alors tu as répondue à l'appel... ça a marché!

Océane: Hein de quoi quel appel?

Ace: Bon ok va dormir.

Jasmine: On voulait envoyer un appel, il y a déjà cinq Princesse de Cœur qui ont été enlevées!

Aurore: Déjà!?

Jasmine: On nous enlève toutes, une par une! Ainsi que les Élus!

Anissa: On est en danger aussi! Voilà ce que ton rêve voulait dire!

Dingo: Il y a un moyen d'empêcher ça?

Jasmine: Malheureusement, non. Mais nous devons à tout prix trouver un moyen de ne pas se faire enlever.

Anissa: Mais comment?

Aurore: Jafar t'a touché?

Ace: Il t'a violé?!

Océane: Hé c'ma phrase!

Ace: Bah désolé de devenir pervers depuis que je connais une fille complètement retournée du cerveau!

Jasmine: Non, bien sûr que non! Il voulait m'emmener à un endroit, je crois que c'est la Forteresse Oubliée d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Océane: Le drôle de château?! Alors le corps d'Aurore se trouve peut-être là-bas!

Donald: Ah bon? Mais pourquoi il veut t'emmener là-bas?

Jafar: Parce que les Élus et les Princesses de Cœur sont les Clés!

**Il était revenu:**

Ace: Ah ouais, pour la Serrure peut-être? N'y pense même pas.

Océane: Bah ouais. Mais on sera bien forcé d'aller là-bas pour Aurore!

Jafar: Jasmine, permettez-moi de vous trouver une compagnie plus seyante, ma chère Princesse.

Anissa: Tu peux rêver!

Jafar: Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas Anissa?

Aurore: Tu le connais?

Anissa: Il a sut que j'étais une Élue quand j'me suis confronté à lui...

Donald: Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle!

Jafar: Vous pensez que vous êtes plus forts que moi?

Ace: Bah en tout cas on est plus beau niveau esthétique!

Dingo: Comparé à toi!

**Les deux riaient:**

Aurore:... Euh...

Océane: Bon j'avoue c'était drôle.

Jafar: Vous allez voir ça dans peu de temps, on va voir qui rira le dernier.

Jasmine: Dis-moi où se trouve Aladdin!

Jafar: Ce vaurien? Ah, que dire, autant qu'il ne soit pas là! Mais acompagnez-moi, Princesse. Ces Élus ne sont pas fréquentables.

Anissa: Pardon?! C'est toi qui... qui nous veut!

Ace: Jasmine, pars!

**Jasmine prit la fuite pour éviter de se faire enlever:**

Jafar: Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour contrecarrer notre plan.

Donald: Notre?

Aurore: Ah désolé mais tu es tout seul. Enfin c'est c'que j'vois.

Jafar: Dans pas longtemps, vous verrez que nous sommes plusieurs que vous l'imaginez. Occupez-vous d'eux!

**Des Bandits apparurent et Jafar disparut pour retrouver Jasmine:**

Océane: Espèce de lâche!

Ace: Oui mais tu gueuleras plus tard, on a une Princesse à trouver!

Anissa: Et Aladdin aussi!

Donald: Du coup on fait quoi?

Dingo: Euh... je sais pas.

Aurore: On s'occupe pas d'eux on cherche Aladdin!

**Ils rangent les armes et direction le Désert, mais avant de traverser la limite du village et le désert, les Sans-Cœur leur bloquent le passage:**

Donald: Oh oh.

Aurore: Ça fait chier!

Dingo: Ils nous ont encerclés!

Océane: Qui a une idée judicieuse?

Anissa: Je peux me servir du Feu Blanc!

Ace: Bah grouille parce que t'en a qui vont nous agripper!

Océane: Ah tu vois j'avais raison ils te veulent à eux tout seuls!

Ace: Et si tu arrêtais de dire un truc pervers pendant un moment, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire?

Océane: Nan!

Anissa: Bon, quand j'dirai trois, vous sauterez!

Aurore: On pourra pas rester dans les airs!

Dingo: Tant que j'y pense, Ace, tu peux nous aider? Comme au Pays des Merveilles!

Ace: Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ça?!

Océane: J'sais pas trouve!

Anissa: Bon, tenez vous prêt! Un, deux... trois!

**Ils sautent et le pirate se sert de la matière de Renégat pour écarter le groupe de la tornade de Feu Blanc d'Anissa, les ennemis se font détruire et transportés. La jeune fille souffla un bon coup avant de voir que le reste de l'équipe n'était plus là:**

Anissa: Hein? Hé, où est-ce que vous êtes?!

Aurore: Ici!

**Elle leva sa tête et vit que les mêmes "lianes" du monstre tenait les autres:**

Ace: C'était pas pratique mais bon.

Océane: Ouais bah vu comment ton truc me tient on risque de voir mes seins!

**Son haut se baissait tout le temps, elle devait finir par le remonter et le tenir:**

Aurore: J'avoue que c'est pas agréable mais occupe-toi du bas aussi.

Océane: Putain Ace t'es pervers!

Ace: Hé, dis ça à mon Légendaire si t'es pas contente!

Océane: C'est toi le Maître en quelque sorte alors chut!

Ace: Mais j'ai ri...

Océane: Nan! Silence! Chut!

Ace:... Espèce de folle.

Dingo: Et si on descendait?

Donald: Bonne idée.

**La matière disparut et tous tombent, peu de temps après:**

Dingo: Bon sang, il fait chaud!

Aurore: Je sens que je vais mourir!

Ace: Moi ça va.

Océane: Ah ouais, et pourquoi?

Ace: Les flammes que vous avez vu au Tournoi, c'est grâce à un Fruit du Démon.

Donald: Un Fruit du Démon?

Ace: Il en avait partout dans mon monde, chaque fruit à un Pouvoir particulier. Le mien permet de contrôler le Feu.

Anissa: Ce qui explique cet événement au Colisée.

Océane: Wow c'est trop cool! Mais ça explique pas pourquoi t'as pas chaud.

Ace: Je peux supporter toutes les chaleurs, même celle... d'une nuit torride.

**Il regarda la jeune avec un sourire et un regard pervers, cette dernière se retourne:**

Océane: Bon bon on a comprit ça va!

Aurore: Ouh y'a une alchimie entre vous!

Ace: Tu délires là? Cette petite?

Océane: Tu plaisantes j'espère? Cette flamme?

Anissa: Hé, déjà, y'a eu le moment où il regardait sous ta jupe, quand vous parlez pour partager le Fruit, et là, quand il te lance un regard et sourire pervers, c'est clair non?

Océane:... Ne pensez pas à ce genre de choses tout simplement parce qu'on a fait tout ça!

Ace: Dites c'que vous voulez, mais je risque pas de craquer pour cette perverse psychopathe qui veut adopter tout c'qui bouge!

Océane: Hé, j'peux dire la même chose sur toi, pervers profiteur!

Donald: Et c'est reparti...

Dingo: Regardez, y'a un tapis qui bouge!

**Effectivement, tous avaient vus sur le tapis qui stressait pour dire quelque chose:**

Anissa: Le tapis d'Aladdin! Dis-moi où il est!

**Sans plus attendre, le tissus volant embarque tout le groupe et les conduit à l'entrée de la Caverne des Merveilles, là où Aladdin se noie dans le sable dont les Sans-Cœur qui l'entouraient:**

Anissa: Faut vite l'aider!

**Tous sautent mais se ratent dans l'atterrissage, sauf Anissa qui se lance directement sur les ennemis:**

Aurore: Comment elle a fait pour atterrir alors qu'on était si haut?

Océane: Faut pas chercher à comprendre!

**Les Keyblades en main, et les Élus se chargent des Sans-Cœur. Les Bandits semblaient s'en prendre à Aladdin par qu'il avait quelque chose, d'un coup, le groupe se jette sur eux pour les taper. Ils avaient finis, mais d'autres arrivent, le jeune homme qui se noyait dans le sable se lève, prend la Lampe et la frotte:**

Aladdin: Génie, débarrasse-moi d'eux!

Le Génie s'étire en sortant de la Lampe:

Génie: Et un premier vœu et qu'ça saute!

**Il claque des doigts et les Sans-Cœur ne sont plus là, plus tard dans le Désert, pas loin du village:**

Aladdin: Merci pour le coup d'main.

Océane: De rien.

Aladdin: Et depuis quand tu donnes plus de nouvelles toi?

Anissa: Désolée Aladdin mais j'te l'avais dis que j'étais partie voyager! Mais avec tous ces Sans-Cœur, on risque pas d'être tranquille.

Donald: Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici?

Aladdin: La routine... la chasse aux trésors légendaires. Je reviens de la Caverne aux Merveilles. J'ai trouvé ce tapis magique et cette Lampe. La légende raconte que celui qui détient la Lampe peut invoquer...

Génie: S'il te plaît, petit. Laisse les pros faire les présentations. Le seul, l'unique Génie de la Lampe! Lampe qu'il suffit de frotter pour que vos vœux soient exaucés. Le gagnant du jour est... Aladdin! Mes félicitations!

Donald: Un vœu?

Génie: Patience, fidèle compagnon emplumé! Trois vœux, n'importe lesquels! Et un, et deux, et trois vœux. Ensuite, je file à l'anglaise, comme la crème! Notre heureux vainqueur a fait son premier vœu... Et pour être franc, je ne me suis pas foulé! Il en reste donc deux! Alors, Maître, que vas-tu demander pour ton vœu numéro deux?

Dingo: Bah dis donc on risque pas d's'emmerder avec lui.

Donald: Tu l'as dis.

Aladdin: Hmm... Peux-tu faire de moi un prince incroyablement riche?

Génie: L'argent! La royauté! La renommée! Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé? Très bien, c'est vraiment c'que tu veux? Des centaines de serviteurs, de chameaux chargés d'or!

Océane: Et un esclave sexuel nommé l'Allumette!

Ace: Ta gueule Cécé!

Génie: Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te livre en moins de trente minutes! Sinon la commande est gratuite! Et j'y ajouterai même un cappuccino!

Anissa: Attends Aladdin! Jasmine est en danger, Jafar n'arrête pas de la suivre pour l'enlever, tu dois l'aider!

Aladdin: Jasmine a des ennuis?!

Donald: C'est ce qu'on essaie de dire tout à l'heure.

**Tous partirent directement en direction d'Agrabah, quand ils arrivent:**

Ace: Oh putain!

Dingo: On a pas le temps!

Océane: Le problème c'est qu'ils risquent de nous coller aux baskets! Alors on va...

**Stella se remit à briller, Océane charge les ennemis et passe à travers eux. Cette attaque se répète jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un Sans-Cœur:**

Océane:... C'ma capacité?

Dingo: On dirait bien!

Donald: Tu vois? Y'avait pas besoin de magie!

Aladdin: Hé, où est passée Anissa?!

Ace: J'en sais rien, elle était là il y a deux secondes! D'ailleurs Aurore n'est plus là aussi.

Océane: Électrocute a dû redevenir normale donc elle est au Vaisseau mais... Anissa, je ne sais pas où elle est.

Donald: Donc, ça veut dire que Jafar a trouvé Jasmine ainsi qu'Anissa!

Océane: C'est elles les prochaines victimes que ce vizir visait! On aurait dû s'en douter sachant qu'Anissa est née ici!

Aladdin: Allons vite les chercher!

**Ils cherchaient dans tout Agrabah lorsqu'ils arrivent vers les Portes du Palais.**

* * *

À suivre...

Nos amis savent déjà où se trouve Aurore. On va venir t'inquiète pas! xD Et Anissa qui disparaît comme ça, est-ce normal? Bien sûr que...


	12. Le plan machiavélique de Jafar

**Arrivés, Anissa et Jasmine étaient avec Jafar:**

Jafar: On dirait que vous vous êtes attaqués à plus fort que vous. Retournez dans vos mondes, vauriens. Je ne vous autorise plus à déranger l'Élue et la Princesse.

Dingo: Anissa!

Aladdin: Jasmine!

Jasmine: Je suis navrée, Aladdin...

Anissa: Pardonnez-moi mes amis...

**L'ami d'Anissa prit la Lampe et la cache derrière son dos en la frottant:**

Aladdin: Génie, aide Anissa et Jasmine, j't'en supplie!

**Jafar se retourna, et vit le Génie qui avait les deux filles dans ses mains:**

Génie: Il t'reste un vœu! Tu me facilites vraiment la tâche, tu sais.

Jafar: Désolé mon garçon. Mais je crains que ton second vœu ne t'ai été refusé.

**L'oiseau avait la Lampe et la ramène à Jafar:**

Océane: Hé le perroquet redonne de suite la Lampe!

? (2): Pour ta gouverne, je m'appelle Iago!

Océane: Bla bla bla.

Génie: Je regrette, Al.

**Il disparut, laissant tomber Jasmine dans un pot qui était un Sans-Cœur, et Anissa près de Jafar, ce dernier lui tient le bras:**

Anissa: Lâche-moi!

Jafar: Et maintenant, je vous souhaite bon vent! Attaquez-les.

**Un Mille Pot se forme avec les Arachnocruche dont un qui contient Jasmine. Cette dernière cri à l'aide alors que le groupe est déjà en train de s'occuper du Sans-Cœur:**

Donald: On a pas intérêt à le laisser partir!

Aladdin: Il nous fait tourner en bourrique surtout!

Ace: Va falloir se séparer si on veut l'avoir!

Océane: Bonne idée! T'es pas si bête pour les stratégies toi!

Ace: Qu'est-ce que tu crois?!

Dingo: Il s'échappe!

**Il se séparent en deux groupes, un de trois et un autre de deux, ils allaient partout à Agrabah pour éliminer les Arachnocruche pour éviter au Mille Pot de grandir en longueur. La Princesse de Cœur continua de hurler au secours même si les sauveurs... prennent du temps:**

Ace: Enculé arrête de bouger!

Océane: C'est sûr que si tu parles comme ça, il va pas t'obéir! Et on le tue je l'aime pas on l'adopte pas!

Dingo: Alléluia!

Jasmine: Aladdin!

Aladdin: Jasmine! J'arrive!

**Malheureusement pour eux, l'ennemi donnait des coups, détruisant les pots de Sans-Cœur qui dérange, l'équipe ne trouve toujours pas Jasmine:**

Donald: Elle crie mais on la trouve pas!

Ace: Elle a déjà été enlevée c'est pas possible!

Océane: Ne baissons pas les bras continuons à casser la gueule au Sans-Cœur avant qu'il ne reprenne des Arach machin!

Donald: Euh... ça se dit Arachnocruche.

Océane: Fuck la vie on s'en fiche!

**Plus ils détruisaient, plus il y en avait d'autres qui débarquaient, toujours avec le cri de la Princesse. Aladdin commençait à désespérer lorsque le cri de sa Dulcinée était proche de lui, il détruit les autres Arachnocruche. Mais pas de traces d'elle, le Mille Pot commençait à s'épuiser, une opportunité à ne pas manquer! Les deux Élus unissent leurs attaques et détruisent la partie arrière du Sans-Cœur, tandis que Donald, Aladdin et Dingo s'occupaient vite de la partie avant. Pas de pitié, ils finissent par l'avoir de plein fouet, par contre, plus un cri de Jasmine:**

Aladdin: Jasmine!

**Le rire de Jafar résonne dans le coin:**

Océane: Où sont-elles parties?

Aladdin: Dans le Désert! Allons-y vite!

Ace: En plus, ça serait pas là où se cache la Serrure comme nous a dit le Génie tout à l'heure lors du trajet pour arriver ici?

Dingo: Si, mais c'était y'a deux cents ans!

Donald: Autant aller sauver Anissa et Jasmine et sceller cette Serrure!

**Après avoir fait le trajet pour aller dans la Caverne aux Merveilles, la Tête de Tigre apparut et ouvrit sa gueule pour laisser passer le groupe:**

Aladdin: Bon, allons-y!

**Ils entrèrent, et voilà qu'arrivent les Sans-Cœur:**

Donald: Encore?!

Océane: On a pas le temps! On file en évitant les attaques!

**Ils courraient en évitant les ennemis qui collaient, décidément ils en avaient marre! Ils descendirent dans la Salle des Reliques et étaient tranquille, pendant un moment:**

Donald: On est où?

Aladdin: Dans la Salle des Reliques, si je m'en souviens bien, nous devons remonter la petite cascade pour ensuite traverser la Salle à la nage.

Ace: On peut vraiment pas trouver un autre moyen? Moi je crains l'Eau vu que je contrôle le Feu.

Océane: Je peux invoquer le Cerbère, mais je pourrai pas me battre pendant un moment en tout cas.

Dingo: Tu es sûre?

Ace: Ne prends pas ce risque pour moi.

Océane: Faut bien qu'on passe tous pour sauver Anissa et Jasmine! Sinon je reste ici avec toi!

Ace: Océ...

Donald: T'es sûre que tout va bien dans ta tête?

Océane: Ouais! Je déteste peut-être Ace, mais hors de question qu'il subisse l'Eau ou des conneries de ce genre! On est une équipe non?

Aladdin: Mais après, tu feras comment pour ta magie? Elle est limitée!

Océane: T'inquiète! Cerbère viens ici!

**D'un coup, le chien à trois têtes apparaît dans l'eau:**

Cerbère: Groooo?

Océane: Oh wiiii!

**Tous grimpent sur lui et il marchait, suivant le parcours qu'Aladdin qui indiquait:**

Dingo: C'était pas mal profond quand même!

Ace: Sérieus'ment Océane, t'es pas si méchante.

Océane: Ouais. Toi non plus.

Donald: Et la déclaration c'est pour quand?

**Il se prit deux Keyblades dans la bouche:**

Océane: Pour partager le Fruit... j'pense que ça sera pour bientôt.

Ace: Honnêt'ment?

Océane: Ouais!

**Ils se tapent dans la main lorsque le Cerbère arrive vers la fin de la Salle, pendant ce temps, dans une autre Salle:**

Jafar: Voici mon premier vœu, Génie! Montre-moi la Serrure!

**Contre son gré, il claque des doigts, et la Serrure se montre. Jafar ria de bon cœur, mais comme un ennemi, les deux filles étaient inconscientes. Du côté du groupe, il étaient dans la Salle du Précipice, Cerbère disparut et Océane se retient de pas tomber en s'appuyant sur la Keyblade:**

Dingo: Tu as besoin d'aide?

Océane: Ça va... ça va merci.

Aladdin: On est plus loin! Jasmine! Anissa!

**Il courut vers la Salle du Trésor, suivi de Donald et Dingo, mais les Sans-Cœur du début de la Caverne sont revenus et ils sont beaucoup:**

Donald: Pas d'quartier!

**Les quatre garçons se jettent sur l'énorme tas d'ennemis, la seule fille essaie de se défendre mais avec l'invocation du Cerbère, c'était dur. Alors qu'un Bandit allait se jeter sur elle, des flammes le détruisent ainsi que les autres Sans-Cœur:**

Ace: Si vous voulez toucher à mes amis, va falloir me passer sur le corps!

Dingo: Merci Ace!

Océane: Bon... ne perdons pas d...

**Elle tomba de fatigue et ne peut plus se lever:**

Océane: J'crois que va falloir attendre pour que j'retrouve une partie d'mon énergie.

Aladdin: Tu nous a déjà aidés. On te doit bien ça non?

Dingo: Aller, grimpe!

**Il se pencha pour que l'Élue se mette sur son dos et se relève en suivant les autres dans la Salle du Trésor:**

Donald: Regardez tout ça!

Ace: C'est énorme! C'est là que t'as récupérer le tapis et la Lampe?

Aladdin: Le tapis, oui, mais pour la Lampe, c'est dans la Salle de la Lampe au fond.

**Ils prirent un peu de temps pour regarder l'énorme salle qui s'était offerte à eux. Ils étaient presque à la Salle de la Lampe, là où était Jafar et ses deux victimes ainsi que le Génie:**

Océane: On arrive pas trop tard hein?

Dingo: Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois-ci, on sauvera Anissa et Jasmine!

**Dans la Salle de la Lampe:**

?: Encore eux?!

Jafar: Ils sont plus obstinés que je ne m'y attendais! Mais pourquoi ne pas tout expliquer à notre nouvelle recrue? Cela pourrait s'avérer extrêmement utile pour notre...

**Le groupe arrivait:**

Ace: Hé attendez! C'est quand même pas vous qui vous amusez à enlever les Princesses et les Élus?!

**Trop tard, la femme partit:**

Aladdin: Jafar! Relâche Anissa et Jasmine tout d'suite!

Jafar: Pas question. Vois-tu, ce sont l'une des Clés des Ténèbres, pour la dernière porte.

Océane: J'aurais dis Serrure.

Jafar: Mais ceux qui ne font pas partis des Élus et des Princesses de Cœur, ne pourraient survivre rien qu'en voyant ce qu'il y a derrière. Génie, voici mon second vœu! Écrase-les!

Aladdin: Génie, non!

Génie: Je suis désolé, Al. Celui qui possède la Lampe tire les ficelles, je n'ai pas le choix.

Océane: Dingo, repose-moi.

**Il reposa l'Élue qui tremblait encore un peu des jambes, le Génie commence à attaquer contre son gré:**

Donald: Hé!

Ace: Faut viser Jafar!

Aladdin: Mais comment?

Océane:... Le lien avec le Pouvoir. Voilà la solution!

Dingo: De quoi?

Océane: Ace, faut réunir la Foudre Bleue et le Renégat!

**Jafar attaqua avec un déluge de Glacier, le groupe esquivait du mieux qu'il peut:**

Ace: Tu es folle! Le Renégat est une matière destructrice! Ça marchera jamais!

Océane: Ça vaut le coup d'essayer! Sinon on peut dire adieu à l'univers entier!

Génie: Attention!

**Il lança des attaques et fait exprès de rater l'équipe:**

Aladdin: Bon, t'en fais pas Génie, on va te sortir de là! Donald, Dingo, j'aurais besoin de vous pour empêcher au Génie de viser Ace et Océane j'peux compter sur vous?

Donald: Aucun soucis!

Dingo: On y va!

Ace:... Tu es sûre de toi là?

Océane: Ouais! On l'fait et si ça marche pas on recommencera jusqu'à ce que les deux Pouvoirs se combinent!

**Tandis que les trois amis se chargent du Génie, les deux Élus se concentrent sur les deux Pouvoirs, mais un déluge de Foudre leur tombe dessus:**

Jafar: Vous n'avez aucune chance!

Océane: Ow...

Ace: Ça va être un peu dur...

Océane: On l'affaibli d'abord ou le Pouvoir?

Ace: Autant qu'on l'affaiblisse avant.

**Les deux Élus se lancent sur le vizir qui esquive les attaques et la magie, quand le sort de Gravité est lancé:**

Océane: Hm?

Ace: Merci du coup d'main Donald!

Océane: Ouais merci dindon!

Donald: Dépêchez-vous!

Ace/Océane:... Va te faire foutre!

Océane: Bon, on fait comment pour réunir les deux Pouvoirs?

**Sans explication, les deux Keyblades réagissent et s'attirent l'une vers l'autre, traînant leur Maître aussi:**

Océane/Ace: Wow!

**Les armes brillent et fusionnent pour devenir une seule Keyblade, une fusion de Stella et Fatalis. Forcés d'être dos à dos, les Élus tiennent la Clé ensemble qui est pointé sur Jafar, prêt à lancer le coup:**

Jafar: Ils en sont déjà à ce stade de leur puissance?!

**La Foudre Bleue et le Renégat se charge à pleine puissance dans la Keyblade, regardant l'ennemi, Ace et Océane lancent l'attaque ensemble: les deux Pouvoirs fusionnés envoient une décharge de lasers bleus mais à moitié détruites. Chaque laser touche le vizir de plein fouet, d'autres touchent aussi la Salle laissant une marque derrière eux, les Keyblades se séparent. Le second vœu étant fini, le Génie profite de prendre Aladdin et les deux acolytes dans ses bras, la jeune finit par tomber, le pirate la rattrape:**

Ace: Ça va aller?

Océane:... Nan je suis trop crevée...

Ace: Tu vois, c'était risqué. Tu restes ici d'accord?

Océane: Nan...

Ace:... Joue pas la gamine j'ai... on a pas envie d'te perdre.

Océane: Mais encore? ... Nan j'rigole t'inquiète.

**Elle finit par s'endormir, morte de fatigue. Ace cache son amie de façon que Jafar ne s'en prenne pas à elle. Les quatre garçons vont ensuite vers Jasmine et Anissa, lorsque le vizir devient fou de rage à l'idée de perdre face à des "enfants" selon lui:**

Jafar: Génie, voici mon dernier vœu! Je t'ordonne de me transformer en génie tout puissant!

**Le Génie mit sa main sur ses yeux pour pas regarder et réalise le vœu. L'ennemi est entouré d'une grande puissance, un énorme trou se forme dans la Salle de la Lampe, débloquant ainsi à un accès:**

Dingo: Il y a un volcan en-dessous?

Aladdin: On dirait bien!

**Sans rien dire, l'Élu encore debout saute dans le trou pour rejoindre Jafar, mais on le retient par le bas:**

Donald: Attends deux secondes toi!

Ace:... Hé! Il s'ra plus facile!

**Tous tombent vers les vieilles ruines hors de la lave, et le vizir, maintenant en génie, sort du liquide brûlant:**

Aladdin: La vache!

Donald: Plus facile hein?

Ace:... Ok j'ai rien dis.

**Iago volait avec la Lampe de Jafar entre ses serres:**

Dingo: Il faut lui prendre!

**Jafar prit un énorme rocher sorti de lave et la lance, touchant le groupe. Le perroquet continua à voler même si c'était épuisant, Aladdin le poursuivit en allant sur les restes des ruines et le frappe avec son sabre. Iago esquive mais lâche la Lampe, que le jeune homme prit:**

Ace: Bon on fait comment pour calmer le méchant pas beau là?

Donald: Tu as encore assez de magie?

Ace: Pas mal, pourquoi?

Donald: Faut que tu m'aides avec le sort Glacier afin de geler Jafar sur place!

Ace: On essaie mais je te promets rien!

**Tandis que Dingo et Aladdin tapaient la Lampe pour affaiblir le nouveau génie qui continuait à les attaquer, les deux autres utilisent le sort Glacier dans la lave, mais en vain, la glace fond en moins de dix secondes:**

Donald: Ça sert à rien, on est encore au stade de débutant!

Ace: Normalement si on était encore débutant, on serait crevé là! Donc on est intermédiaire.

Iago: Donnez-moi cette Lampe!

**Le volatile essaya de prendre la Lampe mais cette dernière fait un vol plané pour tomber droit sur la lave, quand Donald la rattrape. Au même moment, le vizir commença à entrer à l'intérieur, mais résiste:**

Donald: Entre dedans! Waaa!

**Il se faisait emporter mais le pirate le retient en ayant planter Fatalis dans le sol:**

Ace: T'inquiète pas, j'te tiens!

Donald: Merci!

Aladdin: Faites-le vite entrer dans la Lampe! Sinon on risque de devenir une patate cuite!

Donald: On fait ce qu'on peut mais il résiste!

**Plus Jafar tirait, plus ça devenait dur de le faire rentrer dans la Lampe, que Iago reprit de suite:**

Iago: Désolé pour vous mais c'est pas aujourd'hui que le grand Jafar se fera battre!

Ace: Reviens ici sale piaf!

**Il lança Donald comme projectile qui percute Iago qui lâche la Lampe que Dingo reprit, il la lance à Aladdin:**

Aladdin: Et maintenant Jafar, retourne vite dans ta Lampe!

**Le génie entra de force à l'intérieur, même si c'était rude, pendant ce temps, Anissa et Jasmine regardaient depuis en haut. Quand une personne approcha, entendant les bruits de pas, les deux filles se retournent et crient, attirant les garçons:**

Dingo: Anissa!

Donald: Jasmine!

**Aladdin jette la Lampe dans la lave et ils sortirent avec l'aide du Génie, ils cherchaient les filles qui n'étaient plus proches de la Serrure:**

Aladdin: Jasmine! Anissa!

Ace: Et merde fait chier! On est plus que deux putain...

Donald: Il va falloir augmenter pour les protéger, Dingo!

Dingo: Oui!

**Le pirate scelle la Serrure, quatre mondes de sauvés, mais cette fois-ci, la Lumière de l'arme rempli la Serrure:**

Ace: On dirait que ce monde allait bientôt chuter dans les Ténèbres.

Donald: Au passage, où est Océane?

Ace:... Elle est là normal'ment.

**Il retourna dans la cachette et sort la jeune fille, lorsque l'endroit se mit à trembler:**

Dingo: Ça va s'effondrer, vite!

Aladdin: Jasmine!

Donald: On a pas le temps, viens!

**Le Génie prit le groupe entier et quitte la Salle, après le chemin de retour de la Caverne aux Merveilles et sortis sains et saufs, tous furent soulagés. Dans la maison d'Aladdin:**

Aladdin: Il faut qu'on retrouve Jasmine et Anissa...

Ace: D'autant plus que maint'nant on a six Princesse de Cœur de disparues.

Océane: Avec trois Élues.

Dingo: Comment ça trois?

Océane: Je viens de m'en souvenir mais... Aurore est une Élue elle aussi.

Donald/Ace: ET TU LE DIS QUE MAINT'NANT?!

Dingo: Doucement les gars! Elle l'a dit, c'est le principal! Mais vu que l'esprit d'Aurore est avec nous, on a trois Élus!

Océane: Pas vraiment Dingo... Aurore a réussie à déplacer son esprit avec Électrocute, mais sinon, tout le reste d'elle...

Donald: Et dire que depuis le début on était avec cinq Élus!

Océane: Ne t'inquiète pas Aladdin, on retrouvera Jasmine et Anissa. Promis.

**Ce dernier était encore dans ses pensées:**

Génie: Ici la Terre, j'appelle Al! Il te reste encore un vœu! Ordonne-moi de retrouver Jasmine et Anissa pour toi et tes amis!

Aladdin: Je souhaite... que tu retrouves ta liberté, Génie!

Génie: Al!

**Le Génie était libre, ses bracelets n'étaient plus là, et il avait des jambes:**

Aladdin: Une promesse est une promesse.

Donald: On reviendra avec Anissa et Jasmine quand on les retrouvera.

Aladdin: Merci à vous, vraiment!

Océane: Mais j't'en prie, entre amis, on peut se rendre ce service non? Tu nous as aidés dans la Caverne aux Merveilles alors on te rend la pareille, en retrouvant Jasmine et Anissa! On va y aller.

Ace: Encore de la route? Roh...

Dingo: On te l'avait dis que c'était pas de tout repos!

Génie: Bonne chance les petits, et que la chance soit avec vous!

**Il se rapproche d'Océane:**

Génie: Et fais attention à ton ami surtout!

Océane: T'inquiète pas, ça risque pas qu'il disparaisse!

**Plus tard, au Vaisseau:**

Ace: Putain ça fait vide?

Sabor: Grrr?

Océane: Désolé, mais Anissa a été enlevée par les Sans-Cœur.

Dialga: Diaaaa!?

Électrocute: ! T^T

Ace: Hé soyez pas triste, on la retrouvera vite comme Furie!

**Les trois compagnons sautèrent pour atterrir sur les deux Élus:**

Dingo: Notre prochain monde sera Atlantica! Accrochez-vous!

**Le Vaisseau Gummi partit directement, encore dans la forteresse:**

? (4): On est plus que quatre déjà?!

? (5): Ils sont plus puissants chaque fois qu'ils se confrontent aux Sans-Cœur!

? (6): En plus de ça... ils ont déjà débloqués une partie de leur Pouvoir! Ils sont un danger pour nous!

?: Calmez-vous! ... Nous approchons de plus en plus au but. Laissons les deux Élus retrouver ceux qui nous manquent. Ils nous sont utiles pour l'instant.

? (7): J'ai ramenée les deux Clés.

**L'inconnue posa Jasmine et Anissa sur le sol:**

Jasmine: On a rien fait de mal!

Anissa: Qui êtes-vous?! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?!

?: Voilà notre fameuse recrue!

? (7): Je vous aide depuis quelques heures déjà! Faudrait peut-être m'aider aussi nan!

?: Sois patiente. Tu as déjà tant fais en ramenant l'Élue et la Princesse de Cœur. À présent, nous allons t'aider à retrouver celle que tu recherches.

**Une image apparut:**

? (7): C'est elle! Elle est vivante! Dites-moi où elle est je dois la retrouver!

?: Patience, dans peu de temps, tu la retrouveras, c'est promis.

**Les deux victimes se font enlever leur Cœur, qui se complètent à une Keyblade des Cœurs:**

?: Voici ta nouvelle arme. Elle est plus puissante que ton arme. Mais à présent, suis-moi.

**L'inconnue partit avec la femme et disparurent toutes les deux.**

* * *

À suivre...

Wow, je crois que c'est lui qui remplace le sept en tant que chapitre le plus long! Bon bah depuis le début de l'aventure, Donald et Dingo avaient cinq Élus, ou plutôt quatre et demi. Vous comprendrez après!


	13. Une aventure dans Monstro

**Dans le Vaisseau:**

Océane: Est-ce qu'on arrive?

Ace: On s'emmerde c'est pas pour dire!

Donald: Mais oui vous inquiétez pas!

Dingo: Au fait, on a toujours pas lu la lettre de Dialga!

Dialga: Ga?

Ace: C'est vrai ça. Mais on fera ça après parce que j'vais dormir.

Océane: Ah nan pas tout d'suiteuh!

**Au loin, tous découvrent un énorme poisson arriver vers eux:**

Donald: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!

Océane: On dirait un genre de gros poisson pommé, c'est énorme en tout cas.

Ace: Il a l'air de nous prendre pour son repas là.

**Le monstre passa tout près d'eux:**

Dingo: Une baleine! Une baleine géante!

Océane: Mais qu'est-ce que fout une baleine dans l'espace?

Ace: Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi j'suis pas Einstein!

Dingo: Elle me rappelle quelqu'un!

?: C'est Monstro! Le Roi des baleines! Il est très agressif!

Donald: Jiminy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Jiminy: Je suis venu de la part de la Reine!

Ace: Comment un criquet comme toi a fait tout ce chemin? Putain je vis des trucs de ouf!

Jiminy: Avec Dialga! J'étais dans la lettre!

Océane: Ah c'était ça la p'tite bosse?

**Monstro revient à la charge mais pour avaler le groupe:**

Dingo: Et si on décampait?

Océane: Bonne idée! File Donald!

**Trop tard, la bête les avale d'un coup. Sur l'Île du Destin, deux jeunes filles découvrirent une grotte:**

Océane: Hé, tu as vue?

Aurore: Wow! Elle est grande! Mais y'a rien sur les murs, sauf ce dragon aquatique...

Océane: Et si on dessinait nous aussi? Comme ça dans le futur, peut-être qu'on deviendra des pros!

**Les deux petites filles se mirent à rire quand une idée traverse la tête d'Aurore:**

Aurore: J'ai une idée! Quand on sera ados, on pourra voyager dans les autres mondes, non?

Océane: Mais ouais! C'est super! On construira un radeau et on regarda partout autour de notre Île si il y a des mondes différents!

**Elles se font la promesse en accrochant leur petit doigt toutes les deux, avant de sortir de la cachette:**

Aurore: Hé, tu es au courante de la nouvelle qui vient d'arriver?

Océane: Celle qui est noire et blanche à peu près? Ouais, pourquoi?

**Elle fut inconsciente, lorsqu'elle entendit les voix:**

Donald: Ça suffit!

Océane se réveilla après le souvenir et alla près des garçons:

Océane: Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?

Dingo: Ah, tu es réveillée!

Ace: Fais gaffe y'a des averses prévues à la météo dans Monstro!

**Une boîte tomba sur le bouclier de Dingo qui l'avait mis au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger:**

Océane: De violentes averses j'aurais dis!

Jiminy: Mais qui peut bien balancer de telles choses?

?: C'est moi!

Jiminy: Pinocchio?!

**Il grimpa sur la tête d'Océane:**

Jiminy: Pinocch! Où vas-tu? Pinocchio!

**Ce dernier était parti avec un objet dans les mains:**

Océane: Allons le rattraper!

**Ils marchèrent sur la langue de la bête:**

Océane: Berk, c'est dégueulasse!

Donald: Arrête de te plaindre!

Ace: Attends toi au pire avec son estomac!

**Ils arrivèrent sur un bateau:**

? (2): Qu'est-ce que tu tiens là, Pinocchio?

Pinocchio: Grâce à ça, nous pourrons sortir d'ici, père!

? (2): Vraiment? Grâce à cet Orbe? Tu en es sûr?

Pinocchio: Une jeune fille me l'a dit!

Océane: Qui ça? En tout cas... cet Orbe ne va pas servir à grand chose.

Pinocchio: Mais non! L'inconnue m'a dit qu'elle enfermait un monstre surpuissant!

Ace: C'est peut-être un Légendaire.

Océane: Mais à part les Élus, qui peut l'avoir?

Dingo: Aucune idée!

Jiminy: Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu atterris ici?

? (2): Oh, bigre!

**Le vieil homme s'approche et l'équipe monte sur le bateau:**

? (2): Monstro vous a avalé aussi? Miséricorde!

Océane: On dirait bien.

? (2): Je me nomme Geppetto. Je suis le père de Pinocchio.

Ace: Comment il a prit vie?

Geppetto: C'est une très longue histoire. Mais quand nous avons été séparés, je l'ai cherché absolument partout, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille a eu la gentillesse de le ramener ici.

Donald: Je me demande de qui il s'agit!

**Pendant ce temps, Pinocchio vit la personne de tout à l'heure qui s'en va, et partit à son tour sans que personne le voit:**

Geppetto: Ah, quelle aventure extraordinaire! N'est-ce pas, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?

Donald: Il était là il y a même pas une minute.

Jiminy: J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave!

Océane:... Bon, on va le chercher, Jiminy, tu restes ici, sinon si je te perds on est pas sorti de l'auberge.

Ace: On dirait que ce n'est pas le seul à disparaître. Dingo aussi.

Océane: Hein quoi?

**Elle regardait partout et le Capitaine de la Garde Royale n'était plus là aussi. Le groupe va alors en direction du Ventre Un, ils virent Pinnochio, qui semblait jouer:**

Océane: Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Allez, rentrons.

Donald: Geppetto se fait du soucis, viens!

Ace: On a pas trop le temps de jouer!

**Ils partirent en direction de la Bouche lorsqu'un rire résonne dans l'endroit:**

Ace: Océane, tes gamineries, elles s'arrêtent quand?

Océane: Mais c'est pas moi, et je rirai jamais dans cet endroit aussi dégueulasse! Pinocchio, tu viens?

**Ce dernier avait disparu:**

Donald: Il est passé où?!

Ace: Bon, bah y'a plus qu'à le retrouver, ainsi que Dingo et la fille qui a rigoler.

Océane: Je sais pas si c'est moi mais... ce rire, je le connais j'en suis sûre!

**Mais au moment de partir, six Spectre Fureteur les encerclent:**

Océane: Ah putain encore eux?!

Ace: Tu sais qu'ils vont jamais nous laisser imbécile!

Donald: On fait quoi?

Ace/Océane: J'en sais rien moi ça m'saoule!

Donald: Euh... Foudre!

**Il repoussa les Sans-Cœur et prend la main des deux Élus pour aller dans le Ventre Trois, pendant ce temps, dans le Ventre Deux, du côté de Dingo:**

Dingo: Pinocchio! Où es-tu? Oh là là, et dire que je suis parti sans les autres, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas à ma recherche!

**Un Rondouillard était derrière lui, prêt à l'éliminer, quand il se fait détruire par une Keyblade. Dingo se retourne:**

Dingo: Ça alors, c'est toi?!

**Après un combat rude dans le Ventre Trois, les trio revient dans le Ventre Un:**

Océane: Ouh putain plus jamais on va dans ce ventre hein! Parce que bonjour le tas d'ennemis!

Ace: Et toujours aucune trace de Dingo!

Donald: T'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il est proche! Allons par ici!

**Ils entraient dans le Ventre Deux et tombent à cause de deux garçons qui leur sont rentrés dedans:**

Donald: Hé, fais attention!

Dingo: Désolé Donald, ahyuk!

Océane: Ow... ma tête dans cette horreur!

Ace: Putain au fond t'es une vraie fille.

**Tous se lèvent et voient qui Dingo a trouvé:**

Donald: Riku?!

Riku: Ça faisait longtemps pas vrai?

Océane: Y'a pas le brun avec toi?

Ace: Il s'appelle Sora!

Océane: Hé j'vais pas retenir tous les noms non plus!

Riku: Non, on a été séparé et j'essaie de le retrouver.

Donald: Comment ça, séparé?

Riku: À cause des Sans-Cœur, on a été forcé de se séparer pour mieux les détruire mais par la suite... j'ai été transporté ici.

Océane: Une jeune fille t'a emmené ici aussi?

Riku: Mais de quoi tu parles?

Ace: Elle dit ça parce que une inconnue a eu la "gentillesse" de ramener Pinocchio ici.

Riku: Vraiment? J'espère juste qu'elle soit pas liée au complot de Maléfique.

Océane: Maléfique?

Riku: C'est notre ennemie, vous la connaissez pas?

Donald:... J'croyais qu'elle était morte cette vieille!

Dingo: En fait non!

Ace: Ouais bah en attendant trouvons la Serrure on a pas que ça à faire aussi!

Océane:... Depuis quand y'a une Serrure dans une baleine?

Dingo: C'est possible!

Riku: Vous avez des cervelles de moineaux?! Y'en a pas ici!

Donald: Bah moi j'pense qu'il y en a une!

Océane: Je suis ravie de pas être la seule à dire qu'il y en a pas.

Riku: Au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu ferais mieux d'venir on est déjà parti!

**Les garçons l'avaient même pas attendus, elle bougonne et les suit. Dans les Ventres de Monstro, c'était un véritable foutoir ainsi que la bataille aux Sans-Cœur. Pendant ce temps, du côté de Maléfique et de sa recrue:**

Maléfique: Pourquoi joues-tu avec elle?

? (7): Pour voir si elle ne m'a pas oubliée. Comme tu me l'a montrée, elle a mentionnée que cette... j'ose pas le dire! J'ai la rage contre ma rivale!

Maléfique: Mais ne vois-tu pas, qu'elle t'a abandonnée pour aller avec les autres?

? (7): Je la connais, elle ferait jamais ça. Impossible qu'elle m'ait oubliée!

Maléfique: Tu crois cela? Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle ne pense qu'à ta rivale?

? (7):... C'est la seule avec qui je m'entends, c'est impossible! Tu mens!

Maléfique: Prend garde à ta soif de pouvoir, ainsi qu'à la part de Ténèbres dans ton Cœur. Les Sans-Cœur la convoitent.

? (7): Disparaissez!

**La femme partit bien avant que l'inconnue lui dit de disparaître, elle était perdue, qui devait-elle croire? Du côté du groupe, ils cherchaient Sora et Pinocchio partout:**

Riku: Il est toujours pas là...

Océane: Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit être plus bas dans la baleine!

Ace: À l'estomac!

Océane: Yerk! Arrête sinon c'est moi qui va t'envoyé dans l'estomac!

Ace: J'aime bien la faire chier.

Dingo: Mais Riku, tu savais que seuls les Élus peuvent sauver les mondes?

Riku: Léon me l'a dit. C'est à cause de Darkroe, il l'a changé exprès. Pourquoi cette question?

Donald: Parce que t'as deux Élus devant toi!

**Il regarde Ace et Océane:**

Riku: Et c'est maint'nant que vous l'dites? Il n'y en a pas à la Forteresse Oubliée?

Océane: Trois Élus, six Princesses de Cœurs.

Ace: Il suffit de retrouver les deux autres et la dernière Princesse.

Riku: Kairi risque d'être la prochaine sur la liste.

Dingo: Ah oui, c'est l'une des Princesses elle aussi!

Océane: Eh nan mais vous vous foutez de notre gueule là?! On apprend que ça maint'nant?!

Ace: On est toujours les derniers à connaître tout en retard!

Pinocchio: Attends reviens!

**Le pantin courait:**

Océane: Hé attends!

**L'équipe le suit, lorsque les Sans-Cœur apparaissent:**

Donald: Encore eux?!

Dingo: On a pas le choix!

**D'un coup, ils prennent une autre route et sont en sécurité:**

Riku: Au passage, vous avez la lettre qui était avec Dialga?

Ace: Ouais, d'ailleurs, elle est là.

Océane: J'me demande de quoi elle parle...

**Donald sortit la lettre et l'ouvrit, tous la lisaient:**

_"Cher Roi Mickey,_

_Le Monde Parallèle est au bord de sa mort, Darkroe a dépassé l'excès des Ténèbres. Notre peuple ne va pas survivre, la Serrure était déjà anéantie, bien avant que nous fassions connaissances. Mais avec les Keyblades de la Destinée, nous avons réussis à lier toutes les Serrures de chaque monde au notre, afin de le garder en vie. Ma fille et mon fils, descendants royaux, sont nés le jour de cette attaque. On a pas eu le temps de les serrer dans les bras, que les Légendaires se sont chargés de les mettre à l'abri avec les Keyblades. Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que nous sommes plus de ce monde. Le jour où les mondes recommenceront à disparaître, cela signifie que Darkroe veut plonger l'univers dans les Ténèbres, sept Élus se trouvent éparpillés dans les mondes différents. Les Princesses de Cœurs et les Élus sont les Clés d'une porte à la Forteresse Oubliée. Je vous en prie, aidez le futur. Je vous en remercie."_

Ace: Alors là on comprend tout...

Océane: Je me demande qui sont la fille et le fils.

Dingo: Vous l'avez trouvé où?

Riku: On l'a trouvé au Château Disney avec Sora. Jiminy s'est glissé à l'intérieur pour vous aider.

Donald: Il a été envoyé par la Reine.

Océane: Maintenant, on sait mieux pourquoi nous devons sauver les mondes! Dommage que le peuple ne soit pas vivant, y'a pas de moyen de reconnaître la fille et le gars d'ce peuple?

Riku:... Est-ce que tu vois une ligne qui en parle?

Océane: J'ai encore des yeux pour voir.

Ace: Bon, allons retrouver Pinocchio!

**Ils reprennent la route en éliminant les Sans-Cœur, courant de Ventre en Ventre pour suivre le pantin qui courait sans cesse. Il avait l'air d'entendre une voix qui lui disait de la suivre:**

Océane: Mais de qui il parle bon sang?!

Donald: Il a des hallucinations?

Riku: Je pense plutôt qu'on essaie de l'emmener dans la gueule du loup!

Ace: Bah même si il est petit, il court vite quand même!

Dingo: Pinocchio, attends s'il te plaît!

Pinocchio: Je ne peux pas! Je lui ai promis de ramener l'Orbe pour qu'elle invoque le monstre!

Ace: Il a aussi l'Orbe avec lui?!

Océane: Qui t'a promis ça?!

Pinocchio: L'inconnue qui m'a emmené ici!

**L'Orbe en main, il courut, lorsque l'équipe arrive aussi, et là, Océane reconnut celle que le pantin parlait souvent.**

* * *

À suivre...

Cette lettre, mais qui l'a écrite? En tout cas, ça fait longtemps, pour quelle raison Riku et Sora l'ont posé à Dialga? Des tonnes de questions sans réponse.


	14. Nina, du côté du Mal

**Elle ne bougea plus d'un pouce:**

? (7): Oh, c'est toi?

Océane: Ce... c'est... Ni-ni-ni... Nina?!

Nina: Océane, quelle surprise!

Ace: Tu la connais?

Océane: C'est une de mes deux amies d'enfance!

Donald: Alors c'est elle?

**La jeune prit son amie dans ses bras, heureuse:**

Nina: On va pouvoir voyager ensemble! Hein?

Océane: Désolée, Nina... mais...

Nina: Mais quoi? Ne m'dit pas que... que t'es en voyage avec eux?!

Océane: Hé, j'ai une mission importante! J'ai passée plusieurs mondes à te chercher, avec Auro...

Nina: Ne me parle plus de cette fille d'accord?! Je la déteste! Et j'peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as mentionnée sans arrêt?

Océane: M-mais attends Nin...

Nina: NON! J'ai passée un temps fou à te chercher dans les mondes, n'importe lesquels! C'est toi que je cherche depuis longtemps! Alors on y va et adios les autres!

**Elle allait prendre la main d'Océane lorsqu'une autre main prend son poignet:**

Ace: Dis donc tu vois bien qu'elle a autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes ordres!

Nina: T'es qui pour me parler comme ça?!

Ace: Elle a pas fini de parler et toi tu la traites comme ça? J'comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne dit qu'Aurore maint'nant!

**Il lâche prise et la jeune fille regarde son amie:**

Nina: Alors c'est comme ça que tu défends tes amis toi?!

Océane: Bon écoute Nina j'ai été gentille mais là, y'a des limites! T'as vu comment tu me parles tout ça parce que je suis avec des amis? On a une liberté bon sang! Et on a une mission plus importante à faire que d'aller voyager! Aurore avait raison, tu n'es pas fréquentable du tout quand on y voit un peu mieux!

Nina:... Maléfique disait vrai. Tu as changée, Océane. Tu m'as oubliée, avoue-le!

Dingo: Non, ça c'est faux! Elle t'a mentionnée aussi!

Nina: Pourtant c'est pas ce qu'elle m'a montrée! Et dire... que j'ai fais tout ça pour te retrouver...

Riku: Tu veux dire quoi par là?

Nina: J'enlève les Princesses de Cœur et les Élus tout ça pour elle!

Océane: Quoi?! C'est toi qui a fait ça depuis le début?! Maléfique est en train de te manipuler! Elle se sert de toi comme pion! Tu dois arrêter sinon on va tout périr!

Nina: JE M'EN FICHE! Pinocchio! L'Orbe!

**Il donna l'objet avant de partir plus loin:**

Nina: Maint'nant, désolée de vous décevoir, mais j'ai Palkia à réveiller!

Donald: Palkia?

Océane: C'est quoi ton problème?! Tu cherches quoi exactement?! Tu t'rends comptes de c'que tu fais?!

Nina: Tiens, justement j'allais te dire pareil, Océane!

**Au même moment, le cri du pantin résonne, Nina partit directement, le groupe entrait dans l'Intestin et là:**

Nina: T'es d'attaque?

Océane: Tu parles!

**Chacun sort l'arme et se lance sur le Parasitocage, qui avait Pinocchio en otage, dans son ventre. Donald lance Brasier, ce qui brûle le Sans-Cœur, ce dernier s'excite davantage et éjecte tout le monde avec ses deux bras en formes de tentacules énormes:**

Ace: Ça va être plus dur qu'on le pensait...

Océane: On frappe fort, et surtout vite!

Ace: Nan surtout pas!

Océane: De quoi j'me mêle?!

Donald:... Bon ok personne s'intéresse à Pinocchio.

Nina: Justement, moi j'm'intéresse à lui! Palkia!

Dingo: Ouh là!

Riku: Nan ne fais pas ça, t'es pas lié à lui!

**L'Orbe brilla et des éclairs roses sortis pour annoncer le réveil de Palkia, un énorme monstre apparut à la place de l'objet que le pantin avait récupérer:**

Palkia: GGGGRRRROOOO!

Donald: Il est pire que Dialga!

Riku: Faut pas rester ici!

Océane: On peut pas laisser Pinocchio!

Riku: Palkia risque de tout péter vu que Nina n'est pas lié à lui!

Ace: On verra pour le pantin plus tard vite!

Nina: Détruit-moi ça!

**Le groupe allait partir lorsque le Légendaire n'obéit pas et décide de tout casser, une décharge énorme sort de ses deux perles et affaiblit le Parasitocage. Ce dernier s'accroche en haut et lâche son prisonnier qui tombe dans le trou formé, la jeune fille saute et Palkia perd la raison. Dialga sentit la puissance de son rival et arrive d'un coup en face de lui, la taille énorme:**

Dialga: PALKIA, QUELLE SURPRISE!

Palkia: CELA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS, N'EST-CE PAS DIALGA?

Dialga: POURQUOI TU CASSES TOUT COMME ÇA, HEIN?!

Palkia: DISONS JUSTE QUE UNE CERTAINE PERSONNE M'A RÉVEILLÉ, ET TU CONNAIS LES CONSÉQUENCES!

Dialga: TU POUVAIS TE RETENIR! JE TE RAPPELLE QUE TU ES DANS UNE BALEINE!

Palkia: SI CETTE INCONSCIENTE NE M'AVAIT PAS TROUVÉ, PEUT-ÊTRE QUE TOUT ÇA NE SERAIT PAS ARRIVÉ!

Ace: Ouais bah c'est pas une bonne raison!

Palkia: DE QUEL DROIT LES ÉLUS SE PERMETTENT D'INTERVENIR?!

Océane: On a le droit c'est tout! Et tu te calmes, sinon on te détruit!

Palkia:... PERMETTEZ-MOI DE PRÉSENTER MES EXCUSES, PRINCESSE.

Océane: Princesse?! Euh... nan je suis une Élue vous devez faire erreur sur la personne.

Riku: Je pense qu'un Légendaire ne se trompe jamais. Si il le dit, c'est que c'est vrai, qui sait?

Océane: Je suis pas une Princesse, point!

**Palkia reprit la forme d'Orbe Perlé, tandis que Dialga reprend la forme chibi et fait rouler l'objet en sortant:**

Donald: C'était bizarre.

Ace: Bah en attendant, retrouvons Pinocchio avant Nina!

**Ils sautèrent dans le trou et atterrissent sur le bateau, et découvrent Pinocchio dans les bras de Nina, inconscient:**

Geppetto: Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Pitié! Rendez-moi mon fils!

Nina: Désolé, grand-père! Mais je dois comprendre le fonctionnement de cette marionnette!

Geppetto: Ce n'est pas une marionnette! Pinocchio est mon petit garçon!

Nina: C'est plutôt bizarre non? Un pantin, avec un Cœur. Il pourrait m'aider...

Océane: Nina, arrête tes enfantillages et repose Pinocchio!

Nina: Nan tu peux rêver! Si jamais tu perds ton Cœur, j'en aurai un de rechange.

**Elle partit:**

Océane: Si... je perds mon Cœur? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire?

Ace: Elle doit raconter des conn'ries. On la rejoint?

Océane:... Si on va dans l'estomac je hurle.

Riku: Comment tu peux détester quelque chose... qui est normal chez une baleine?

Océane: Je sais pas c'est dégueu c'est comme si tu voyageais dans un corps humain et que tu voyais les horreurs de notre corps!

**Ils escaladent pour ensuite rentrer par la Gorge. Par la suite, ils grimpent pour atteindre le trou qui mène à l'Estomac, une fois arrivé:**

Océane: Nina, laisse partir Pinocchio!

Nina: Une marionnette qui se fait prendre son Cœur par les Sans-Cœur... c'est sans doute un moyen de te ramener. Même avec les disputes qu'on a eu, je te sauverai, tu comprends ça?

Océane: Nina, j't'en supplie, laisse-le partir. Même si je perds mon Cœur, j'le récupérerai, dans tous les cas.

Nina: Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et rejoins-moi!

**Elle prit Stella:**

Océane: Je refuse, si c'est pour que j'ai le Cœur de quelqu'un d'autre!

Nina: Tu préfères me battre?

Océane: Avec ou sans Cœur, on a une conscience. La mienne me dit que t'as changée! Non seulement de comportement mais aussi de camp! Je te ne reconnais même plus!

**D'un coup, le Parasitocage revient sur les lieux, toujours épuisé, Nina s'enfuit en passant par un portail noir. Pinocchio se réveille et s'enfuit:**

Océane: Encore lui?! Il a pas eu sa fête tout à l'heure?

Riku: Il est épuisé comparé à tout à l'heure!

Dingo: Profitons-en!

**Le groupe se lance sur l'énorme Sans-Cœur en lançant des sorts à tord et à travers ce qui chatouille l'appareil digestif de Monstro. L'ennemi attaque avec ses deux grosses tentacules, ce qui arrange pas la simplicité pour attaquer:**

Donald: Bon! Il résiste!

Ace: Bah on le tue.

Océane: Et comment?

Ace:... En te jetant sur lui.

Océane: Nan juuuure!

**Mais c'est ce qu'il fait, il lance Océane sur le Parasitocage qui fut assommé:**

Océane:... Merci beaucoup pour ton amitié sincère!

Ace: De rien!

**Les garçons riaient, tandis que la seule fille frappait l'énorme Sans-Cœur. Après une bonne dose de rigolade, le groupe s'occupe d'exterminer l'adversaire avec leur capacité, c'était rapide, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de récupérer. D'un coup, l'Estomac se mit à trembler, Océane hurla comme elle l'avait dit, mais vit que Nina était plus là:**

Océane: Nina! Nina! Où est-ce que tu es?!

**Cependant, dans un autre monde, Sora était sonné:**

Sora: Hm... où est-ce que j'suis...

? (3): Hé, regardez, il est rev'nu!

?: Il a pas l'air dans son assiette.

? (2): Normal, crétin! Il a atterrit involontairement ici! On va en profiter pour l'amener...

?/? (2)/? (3): À Oogie Boogie!

**Les trois petits garnements étaient proche de l'adolescent, Sally sortit faire un tour quand elle aperçut le complot:**

Sally: Tiens? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ces trois-là?

Sora: Je... je vous connais! ...

?: Il va se lever!

? (2): Attachons-le!

? (3): Et assommons-le!

Sora: A-attendez mais qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Ah!

**Ces derniers assommèrent le Vampire, l'attachent et l'emmènent vers le repaire de ce fameux Oogie Boogie. De retour dans la baleine, cette dernière éternue et recrache le Vaisseau Gummi:**

Donald: C'était secouant!

Ace: Vous pensez que Pinocchio, Jiminy et Geppetto s'en sont sortis?

Océane: J'espère bien...

Dingo: Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Océane: J'arrive pas à croire que Nina soit dans le côté du Mal. Elle fait tout ça pour moi mais pourquoi?

Riku: Parce qu'elle s'entend qu'avec toi, donc pour elle, tu es une amie sincère.

Océane: Ouais mais bon...

Dialga: Diaaaa?

Électrocute: ^.^

Sabor: Groah?

Riku: Attendez, il fait quoi ici, lui?

Océane: Bah il nous suit! C'est notre animal!

Ace: Plutôt sadomaso ouais.

Riku: Il est sadomaso?

Donald: Ouais.

Dingo: Tiens, tape-le avec ta Keyblade!

**Riku prit son arme et frappe une fois le léopard, qui se mit sur le dos:**

Riku: Effectiv'ment, c'est un sadomaso.

**Tous se mirent à rire, ils allaient bientôt arriver à Atlantica. Cependant, dans la Forteresse Oubliée, Nina était folle de rage:**

Nina: J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse me faire ça! Après tout ce qu'on a fait! Pourquoi elle est avec les autres?!

? (4): Du calme, ma belle!

Nina: Non justement! J'en ai marre! Si elle n'avait pas connue Aurore, peut-être que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé!

Maléfique: Patience, Nina. Si tu veux que ton amie te rejoigne, il faudra du temps.

Nina: Ah ouais, pourquoi ça?

Maléfique: C'est une des Élus, et sa volonté est dur comme fer.

Nina: Il y a un moyen non?

? (4): Ils vont se diriger à Atlantica, si tu veux, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi!

Nina: C'est vrai?!

Maléfique: Mais il y a toujours le deal. Ramène-moi Kairi, et ton amie sera là avec toi, je te le promets.

Nina: Alors dans ce cas, si vous pouvez rendre ce service pour moi, j'vous promets que je ne vais pas vous décevoir.

Maléfique: Excellent. Mais j'ai un Pouvoir qui pourrait t'intéresser. Le Pouvoir de contrôler les Sans-Cœur.

**Une lumière verte entoure Nina, et cette dernière partit:**

? (4): Bon, je crois qu'une petite rencontre avec cette Élue s'impose!

Maléfique: Ursula.

Ursula: Quoi?

Maléfique: Si on veut que l'Élue soit la cinquième à être ici, il faudra que tu lui effaces la mémoire. Elle oubliera tous ses amis et par la même occasion, tout ce qu'elle a connue jusqu'à maintenant.

Ursula: Compte sur moi! Je la ramènerai...

**La pieuvre partit à son tour:**

Maléfique: Dans peu de temps, la porte s'ouvrira. Et là, les Ténèbres seront enfin à moi!

**Un rire sinistre résonne. Dans un monde glacial, le mystérieux inconnu était là, dans le fond des Ruines Iceberg:**

?: Le temps presse, le Monde Parallèle se reconstruit, mais avec les Ténèbres de Darkroe! Les Élus et les Princesses de Cœurs se font enlever de plus en plus vite, les Serrures sont scellées une par une! Plus je trouve d'indices, plus les Ténèbres gagnent du terrain, que dois-je faire? Dieu des Légendaires, ouvre-moi la Porte!

**Au même instant, tout tremblait, la Porte Glacier s'ouvrit sous la demande de la souris. Il marcha jusqu'à atteindre une grande statue, qui était en réalité le Dieu des Légendaires:**

?: Merci d'accorder ton aide et de comprendre la situation, si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut stopper Darkroe, c'est bien les Élus! ... J'aimerai que tu guides les Élus jusqu'à toi, ainsi que la Princesse et le Prince du Monde Parallèle! Eux seuls peuvent sauver l'univers, j'ai donné tout mon possible! Aide-les, c'est tout ce que je te demande, merci... Arceus.

**Il quitte la Salle Divine, les yeux de la statue brillent avant de s'éteindre, la Porte se referme.**

* * *

À suivre...

Pour l'inconnu de la fin, je n'ai pas besoin de dire de qui il s'agit! L'aventure est loin d'être facile encore, mais bon, seul le temps nous l'dira.


	15. Le châtiment de la Mort

**Arrivés devant Atlantica:**

Donald: Bon, vous êtes prêts à descendre?

Océane: Nan pas du tout nan!

Ace: Tu veux nous noyer c'est ça hein?!

Donald: Mais nan, laissez faire la magie du Grand Donald!

Riku: Bah si le Grand Donald comme tu dis se rate dans sa magie, il devient le repas!

Dingo: Bon, Sabor, Dialga, vous restez ici hein?

Dialga: Diaaa!

Sabor: GGRROOAAHH!

Ace: Ils sont pas contents.

Océane: Bon bah tu vas me dire aussi.

Donald: Et toi, tu vas nous aider!

Électrocute: °^° ?

Ace: Hé, j'te rappelle que j'ai bouffé un Fruit du Démon! Même avec ta magie, j'vais crever c'est pas possible!

Donald: Mais nan j'vais tout faire pour!

**En peu de temps, six lumières apparaissent et le groupe se retrouve sous l'eau:**

Donald: Bon... je suis toujours une Pieuvre Bleue, Dingo est une Tortue Verte, Océane est un Poisson Lion Rouge, Aurore est un Guppy Bleu Violet, Ace est un Requin Blanc et Riku est un Dauphin Gris.

Aurore: Ce qui est logique!

Dingo: Euh... c'est pas un peu dur?

Riku: Nan.

Océane: J'sais pas si c'est moi mais je ressemble plus à une baleine!

Dingo: Mais non! Dis pas ça, ça te va bien!

Océane: Si tu le dis... bon et toi tu bouges?

Ace:...

Océane: C'est pas drôle!

**Il ne réagit toujours pas, elle se dit qu'un coup de Keyblade fonctionnerait:**

Océane: Bon, allez... réveille-toi!

**Elle le tape une fois sans contrôler sa force et l'envoie directement sur le sol, elle fit disparaître Stella:**

Océane: Putain c'est pas normal il dort ou quoi?!

**Elle fonce vers lui et le prend pas les épaules en le secouant comme pas possible:**

Océane: Ace! Hé oh! On se réveille, on arrête de dormir là! ... Allôôôôôôô? J'appelle l'Allumette qui dort là! Est-ce que tu entends ce que je dis?

**Toujours aucune réaction. Au fond d'elle, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle ne le montrait pas:**

Océane: HÉ JE TE PARLE IMBÉCILE!

**Elle prend sa tête et cogne contre un rocher une fois, pas de réaction. Une seconde fois, toujours rien. Une troisième fois, pas de geste d'Ace:**

Océane: Ace, arrête c'est pas drôle, réveille-toi!

**Les trois garçons se rapprochèrent, voyant le garçon qui ne se réveille pas:**

Océane: Hé, j't'en prie, dis un truc je sais pas, un signe! C'que tu veux, signe pervers je m'en moque mais réveille-toi! Ace steuplait!

**Il ne bougeait plus du tout, la jeune fille tremblait, ses yeux devenaient brillants. Elle finit par abandonner et finit par pleurer à chaudes larmes:**

Océane: Il... il est parti. J'le savais que ça suffirait pas!

**Elle serra le corps inerte de son ami, en laissant sa tristesse l'envahir, Donald se sentit responsable, il l'avait tout fait en plus. Dingo était touché aussi et finit par pleurer, Aurore pleure aussi à son tour et va dans les bras de Riku. Dans une autre dimension, le pirate fait un atterrissage forcé:**

Ace: Ow! Putain sympa l'atterrissage! ... Où est-ce que j'suis?

?: TU ES DANS LE MONDE DISTORSION!

Ace: Hm?

**Le Légendaire du jeune homme apparut:**

?: TU ES ICI, JE T'AI SAUVÉ DE LA NOYADE.

Ace: De quoi quelle noyade? ... Ah, à Atlantica? Bah merci à toi en tout cas.

?: JE T'EN PRIE, C'EST UN PLAISIR. PERMETS-MOI DE ME PRÉSENTER. JE SUIS LE MAÎTRE DU RENÉGAT, GIRATINA!

Ace: C'est toi alors qui a intervenu comme ça plusieurs fois.

Giratina: TON DON EST LE DISTORSION. MAIS TON CORPS NE S'HABITUE PAS À CETTE MATIÈRE DESTRUCTRICE.

**Le Légendaire l'emmène devant une petite flaque d'eau:**

Giratina: ICI, TU POURRAS SUIVRE TES AMIS.

**Le pirate regarda attentivement dans la flaque et découvre que ses amis le croient mort, Océane tenant son corps inerte:**

Ace: Océ!

Giratina: LA PEINE EST UN SENTIMENT QUI PEUT FAIRE PERDRE TOUS LES MOYENS. CE QUE RESSENT CETTE PETITE, C'EST UN COUP AU CŒUR.

Ace: Mais elle est pas petite! ... C'est juste qu'elle grandit pas.

Giratina: RESSENS-TU LA TRISTESSE?

**Rien qu'en voyant ses amis en pleurs, il ressentit un pincement au Cœur:**

Ace: C'est... c'est profond.

Giratina: VOIS-TU? TOUT CE QUI SE PASSE, JE PEUX LE VOIR ET LE SENTIR. CE MONDE EST MON SANCTUAIRE.

Ace:...

Giratina: QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVES?

**La créature regarda aussi, la jeune fille avait mis la tête de Ace sans le vouloir, dans ses seins. Ce dernier saigna du nez, un peu:**

Giratina: PERVERS!

Ace: Mais j'y peux rien si ma tête est entre ses seins!

**Il se prit un coup dans la tête:**

Ace: Ow!

**Tous entendirent le cri du pirate:**

Aurore: Attendez! Vous avez entendus?

Dingo: On aurait dit Ace!

Océane: C'est lui? ...

**Ils entendirent les deux voix:**

Ace: Tu fais mal!

Giratina: QUELLE IDÉE D'ÊTRE PERVERS AUSSI!

Riku: C'est toi?

Ace: Hein qui me parle?

Aurore: Mais nous, tu connais plus tes potes?

Ace:... Ah si.

Océane: Ace! Où est-ce que tu es si t'es pas dans ton corps?!

Ace: Bah je suis dans le Monde Distorsion d'après c'que j'ai compris. J'peux pas venir à Atlantica j'ai failli crever!

Donald: Ce n'est pas de ma faute!

Ace: Mais Giratina m'a sauvé, donc je suis vivant. Enfin si il me torture pas.

Ils furent soulagés et heureux à la fois:

Océane:... Fais-toi torturer.

Ace: Bah merci d'ta franchise ça fait plaisir à voir!

Aurore: Attends on croyait qu'il était mort et tu...

Océane: Bah c'pour montrer ma joie, qu'est-ce que j'y peux?

Ace: Ouh toi tu vas voir la surprise qui t'attends dans l'prochain monde, psychopathe!

Océane: Imbécile! ... Hé, t'es encore là?

**Il était parti avec Giratina regarder le Monde Distorsion:**

Ace: Dès qu'ils auront quitter ce monde, j'reviendrai?

Giratina: OUI. PAR CONTRE, CE N'EST PAS GRACE À MOI QUE TU ES SAUVÉ, ENFIN SI MAIS EN PARTIE, TU ES ICI AVEC TA KEYBLADE AUSSI.

Ace: De quoi comment ça?

Giratina: TA KEYBLADE EST L'UNE DES KEYBLADES VENANT DU MONDE PARALLÈLE. GRACE À ELLE, TON ESPRIT PEUT SE DÉPLACER DANS LE MONDE DE TON LÉGENDAIRE. UN ANCIEN PEUPLE LES AVAIT CRÉER SI JAMAIS LES MONDES DISPARAISSAIENT.

Ace: Les mondes des Légendaires ne sont pas touchés?

Giratina: SACHANT QU'ILS SONT DANS UNE AUTRE DIMENSION, IL EST IMPOSSIBLE AUX TÉNÈBRES D'Y ACCÉDER.

Ace: On pourra les voir? Y'a des Serrures? Y'aura aussi les Sans-Cœur?

Giratina:... DIS DONC T'ES CURIEUX.

Ace: Hé j'y peux rien si j'suis embarqué dans une drôle d'histoire, j'ai rien demandé pour que mon monde disparaisse!

**Le Légendaire regardait au loin:**

Giratina: TU SAIS, NOUS AUSSI ON A RIEN DEMANDÉ POUR PARTIR.

Ace: Comme la lettre? Mais qui l'a écrite déjà?

Giratina: LA REINE DE CE PEUPLE. LE MONDE PARALLÈLE VIVAIT EN HARMONIE AVEC LES AUTRES MONDES, MAIS DEPUIS L'EXISTENCE DE DARKROE, TOUT A CHANGÉ. DEPUIS CE JOUR, CE MONDE VIT EXCLU.

Ace: Darkroe est né comme ça ou crée par quelqu'un?

Giratina: PERSONNE NE LE SAIT, MÊME PAS NOUS. BON, TU COMPTES FAIRE QUOI?

Ace: Suivre mes amis, j'peux pas les laisser comme ça.

**Il était déjà devant la flaque d'eau que la créature soupira avant de partir pour le Conseil des Légendaires:**

Zekrom: LA SITUATION EMPIRE, NOUS DEVONS VITE RÉAGIR!

Giratina: PLUS LES ÉLUS SAUVENT LES MONDES, PLUS ILS LES METTENT EN DANGER.

Dialga: ILS LES SAUVERONT AU FINAL, ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA CHANGE?

Giratina: SI ILS ÉCHOUENT, TU DIRAIS QUOI?!

?: HÉ DU CALME! ILS SONT À LA MOITIÉ DE LEUR CHEMIN, ÇA SUFFIRA POUR LE MOMENT.

Rayquaza: COMMENT TU PEUX EN ÊTRE SÛR, RESHIRAM?

Reshiram: ILS SAUVENT LES MONDES ET LES METTENT EN DANGER AVEC LE MONDE PARALLÈLE, ON EST D'ACCORD DESSUS, MAIS VOUS OUBLIEZ LA PORTE!

Palkia: LA PORTE?! CELLE DE LA FORTERESSE OUBLIÉE?! ESPÉRONS QUE LE DERNIER OU LA DERNIÈRE SERA QUOI EN FAIRE, PARCE QUE L'UNIVERS EN DÉPEND!

? (2): À votre place, je garderai mon sang-froid! L'Élu qui restera pour compléter la Serrure décidera peut-être du sort, mais dans tous les cas, les Ténèbres se propageront avec Darkroe dans les parages!

? (3): Ton habitude de donner de faux espoirs marche toujours on dirait.

? (2): De quoi je me mêle, Darkrai? J'te rappelle que ta descendante est en train de faire n'importe quoi en étant liée aux Ténèbres!

Darkrai: Dans tous les cas, elle a un Cœur Pur, elle ne risque pas de chuter, contrairement à la tienne Suicune!

Dialga: PUISQUE VOUS JOUEZ LES MALINS, ALLEZ DIRE ÇA À MAÎTRE ARCEUS!

Reshiram: LE SEUL PROBLÈME EST LE FAIT QU'IL DORT DANS LA VILLE GLACÉE DEPUIS LA VENUE DE DARKROE! PERSONNE NE L'A RÉVEILLÉ!

Zekrom: AVEC LE SOUHAIT DU ROI, ARCEUS GUIDERA LES ÉLUS, NOUS RISQUONS RIEN DE LA PART DE DARKROE POUR LE MOMENT!

? (4): Le temps presse, les Sans-Cœur viennent en charge!

Rayquaza: CRYPTO OMBRE A RAISON, PENDANT CE TEMPS, ON PEUT RIEN FAIRE POUR LES AIDER!

Palkia: ZEKROM, GIRATINA, CRYPTO OMBRE, SUICUNE, ON COMPTE SUR VOUS !

**Les quatre Légendaires affirment leur réponse, pendant ce temps. L'équipe a fait la connaissance d'Ariel, Polochon et Sébastien, ils ont appris la façon de nager, lorsque les Sans-Cœur arrivent. Ils réussissent à les battre et à sauver la Sirène:**

Ariel: Vous vous débrouillez bien!

Aurore: Merci, mais il faut dire qu'il va falloir s'y habituer!

Riku: Pendant un moment c'est sûr!

Ariel: Mais dites-moi, pourquoi ton ami ne bouge pas?

Océane: C'est un peu compliqué.

Polochon: En tout cas, il en a des bleus.

Océane:... Ah merde c'est vrai j'voulais lui faire le réveil brutal.

Ariel: Je pense que mon père pourra l'aider.

Sébastien: Non surtout pas Ariel! Le Roi Triton ne va pas aimer ça du tout!

Ariel: Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont gentils. En plus, ils ont battus les Sans-Cœur. Ils pourront nous aider.

Dingo: Aucun problème! Nous allons revoir le Roi aussi!

**Tous allaient vers le Palais en passant par la Mer d'Atlantica, quand les ennemis arrivent, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Arrivés au Chemin du Palais, tous nagent le plus vite possible, quand un coup des Sans-Cœur touche Aurore:**

Aurore: Ow!

Riku: Encore eux?!

Océane: Ils sont chiants! Bon aller d'la Foudre pour les calmer!

Ariel: Surtout pas...

**Involontairement, Océane laisse la Foudre Bleue donner une décharge à tout le monde, les Sans-Cœur ne supportaient pas les volts et se détruisent:**

Ariel:... ça.

Donald:... C'est malin, on sent le poisson grillé!

Océane: Hé c'est pas moi j'suis innocente!

Aurore: Bah bonjour nos cheveux redressés sur la tête!

**Ils s'arrangent les coiffures avant d'aller voir le Roi Triton, quand les Sans-Cœur les suivent encore, un éclair les détruit:**

Triton: C'était à deux doigts! Tant que j'aurai mon Trident, je ne tolérerai pas ces créatures à l'intérieur du Palais!

Ariel: Papa!

**Elle était contente, mais son père non:**

Triton: Ariel, tu dois m'écouter! C'est dangereux à l'extérieur!

Ariel: Mais, mes amis m'ont aidés!

**Ils regardaient les arrivants:**

Triton: Donald, Dingo?!

Donald: Bonjour votre Majesté!

Triton: Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite!

Dingo: Nous non plus!

Triton: Et vous, qui êtes-vous?

Ariel: C'est d'autres amis, Riku, Océane, Aurore et Ace.

Océane: On est les Élus, enfin... deux sur trois en tout cas.

**Le Roi vit le corps inerte:**

Triton: Que lui est-il arrivé?

Aurore: En fait son corps est composé de Feu après avoir mangé un Fruit du Démon. Et du coup... il est "mort" en quelque sorte.

Océane: Mais il est vivant dans un autre monde qui est je sais plus quoi.

Ariel: Hm... je pense qu'il existe un objet spécial pour ce genre de problème, mais il a été brisé par Ursula.

Donald: Encore elle?!

Dingo: Donc on ne peut rien faire pour lui...

Triton: Je pourrai voir comment je peux faire, en attendant, laissez-le ici.

Océane: Il sera là dans le prochain monde c'est déjà ça!

Triton: Vous êtes ici pour la Serrure non?

Riku: Oui, mais comment...

Triton: J'ai déjà rencontré un jeune garçon qui recherchait la même chose avec Donald et Dingo.

Océane/Aurore: Sora!

Riku: Au passage, vous ne l'aurez pas vu?

Ariel: Non... pourquoi cette question?

Riku: On a été séparé et depuis je n'ai pas de nouvelles. J'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Triton: Pour la Serrure, elle se trouve dans la Cachette d'Ariel.

Océane: Mais je pensais à quelque chose avant la Serrure, qui est Ursula?

Triton: C'est une sorcière! Je l'ai exilé du Royaume, mais elle cherche toujours à voler mon Trident pour prendre le contrôle d'Atlantica.

Aurore: Eh bien on va la détruire et vous serez tranquille!

Ariel: Oui, mais elle est puissante, la dernière fois, Sora a eu plus de mal à la battre qu'autre chose!

Océane: Bon, ça vaut le coup d'essayer non?

**Ils partirent quand Ariel dit d'attendre, cette dernière les suit:**

Triton: Je crains que ça se produise comme la dernière fois.

Sébastien: Ne vous inquiétez pas, Majesté, ces nouveaux arrivant sont aussi doués que le Maître de la Keyblade! Ils pourront sauver Atlantica!

Triton: Mais si Ursula reprend mon Trident, ils ne vont pas pouvoir se débrouiller.

**Il ne remarqua pas que son ennemie était proche de lui, pendant ce temps, dans la Cachette d'Ariel:**

Océane: Dis donc, tu en a des objets!

Ariel: Cela vient du monde extérieur.

Aurore: Ah bon? Tu voyages dans les autres mondes?

Ariel: Non, mais j'ai toujours voulu y aller!

Riku: J'espère que tu y arriveras, parce que visiter d'autres mondes, ça vaut le coup crois-moi!

Donald: On pourra t'emmener quand on aura fini notre mission!

Ariel: Vraiment?! Oh merci beaucoup!

Dingo: C'est normal, voyons!

Océane: Juste une question, la Serrure, elle est où? Parce que j'la vois pas.

Ariel: Eh bien, elle est cachée ici, mais les Ténèbres ne sont pas passées à l'intérieur.

Aurore: On a du temps pour trouver cette Ursula!

**Ils sortirent et Ariel ferma sa cachette, lorsque Sébastien arrive en cavale:**

Sébastien: C'est horrible! Ariel!

Aurore: Ouh là!

Ariel: Du calme Sébastien! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sébastien: C'est... c'est le Roi! Il a été attaqué, le Trident et le garçon ont disparu!

Ariel: Oh non papa!

Océane: Ace!

**Le groupe nageait le plus vite, arrivant au Palais de Triton, ils découvrent le Roi blessé, voire presque sonné:**

Ariel: Papa!

Triton: Ariel...

Dingo: Tout a été ravagé!

Donald: Mais qui a bien pu faire ça?

Triton: Ursula... elle a le Trident et... et votre ami...

Riku: Mais pourquoi elle l'a capturé alors qu'il est inerte?

Aurore: Je sais pas vous, mais je ne le sens pas du tout!

Océane: C'est d'ma faute c'est d'ma faute c'est d'ma faute! On aurait dû rester là au lieu de partir pour cette Serrure!

Aurore: Oh doit trouver cette Ursula, reprendre Ace et le Trident!

Ariel: Mais ça ne va pas être facile... Ursula a toujours voulu prendre la place de mon père, et comme maintenant elle le peut, je crains que notre monde risque de plonger dans le chaos.

Dingo: Eh bien ça ne va pas se passer comme ça!

Riku: Il a raison! On peut pas la laisser s'en tirer!

Donald: Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

Océane: Bon, Ariel, reste avec ton père, nous, on reviendra tant qu'on aura pas vaincu cette sorcière!

**Ils partirent du Palais pour retrouver la trace d'Ursula, cette dernière était ravi: son plan pour Nina allait commencer à être exécuter.**

* * *

À suivre...

Vous y avez cru pour la mort d'Ace hein? Nan mais il meurt pas tout d'suite (y'en a qui vont se demander si il va vendre son âme dans pas longtemps ou à la fin mais vous verrez ça xD). J'ai coupée quelques parties d'Atlantica même si c'est pas cool du tout mais la partie dans ce monde est bien bien longue croyez-moi.


	16. Perte de la Mémoire

**Déjà arrivés à l'Épave, le groupe recherche le passage secret de la Grotte Écarlate:**

Dingo: Elle est là, j'en suis sûr!

Riku: P't'être qu'on passe devant depuis tout à l'heure.

Océane: C'est pas dans le bateau par hasard?

Aurore: Essayons.

**Ils entraient à l'intérieur:**

Donald: Y'en a pas on dirait! C'est pas là!

Océane: Oh ça va. T'es jamais content de toute façon!

Donald: Je sais que ce n'est pas ici! Alors on sort avant que je m'énerve!

Océane: Tu penses peut-être que le Grand Donald va réussir à m'émincer? Déjà que t'as pas réussi à faire un truc de survie pour Ace alors j'imaginais pas si jamais tu nous loupais tous!

Donald: Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Il n'avait pas à manger ce Fruit aussi!

Océane: Tu crois que c'est forcément de sa faute peut-être?!

**Les deux se disputaient, tandis que le reste du groupe désespère. Dans le Repaire d'Ursula:**

Ursula: Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent m'arrêter? Ha! J'aimerai voir ça! Mais en attendant, occupons-nous du plan, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, alors vas-y.

**L'homme poisson partit, tandis que la sorcière riait. Toujours autour de l'Épave:**

Aurore: Laissons tomber on va rien trouver!

Riku: Pourtant nos deux amis ont dit que cette entrée de merde était là alors on la retrouve!

Océane: Ouais... bah on la trouve et...

**D'un coup, elle vit Ace qui nageait vers l'entrée de la Grotte Écarlate:**

Donald: Allô Océane, t'es toujours sur la mer?

Océane:... Hein? Oui mais j'ai vu Ace!

Dingo: Tu es sûre?

Océane: Bah ouais! Il nageait et est entré ici!

**Elle poussa l'énorme rocher:**

Océane: J'suis pas malade je vous rassure je l'ai vue!

Aurore:... Dis donc tu délires pas?

Océane: Mais nan! Roh vous allez voir j'vais le ramener!

**Elle partit devant, les autres se regardaient, ne comprenant pas. Ils suivirent leur amie et se retrouve tous dans la Grotte Écarlate:**

Aurore: On prend à gauche ou à droite?

Riku: À gauche.

Donald: À droite!

Dingo: Je sais pas, ahyuk!

Océane: J'aurais dis à... à gauche!

**Océane revit le pirate et le suit à l'aveuglette, les autres n'eurent le temps de la rattraper qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans la Gorge du Dragon de Mer. Arrivés au Repaire d'Ursula, le Poisson Lion Rouge regarda partout:**

Océane: Ace? Hé oh! C'est bon, tu vas pas te cacher!

**Elle avança, regardant partout. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser, elle regarde derrière et ne poussa qu'un hurlement:**

Aurore: Hé mais...

Donald: Océ!

**Les quatre hommes poissons accélèrent le rythme et découvrent le corps d'Ace, mais ce dernier était devenu un Sans-Cœur et sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille agrandit l'ombre pour l'engloutir:**

Riku: Lâche-là tout d'suite!

Océane: Laisse-moi tranquille!

**Un bouclier blesse le Sans-Cœur qui ressemblait typiquement au jeune homme, ce dernier recule, Ursula sortit de sa cachette:**

Donald: La sorcière!

Ursula: Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin! Moi qui attendait ce moment pour vous ratatiner!

Aurore: C'est toi alors qui a prit le corps d'Ace comme poupée?!

Ursula: J'avoue que ça m'a prit du temps pour le transformer en Sans-Cœur, mais finalement, c'était un jeu d'enfant!

Océane: J'vais t'apprendre à t'en prendre à lui!

**Stella apparut et se lance sur Ursula, quand Fatalis bloque le coup d'Océane:**

Ursula: Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois prendre un monde moi! Amusez-vous bien!

**Elle disparut, le Requin Blanc éjecte Océane sur les autres:**

Dingo: Aïe!

Riku: Il va falloir le battre on a pas le choix!

Océane: De quoi?!

Donald: Si on veut se débarrasser de ce Sans-Cœur, on a pas le choix!

**Chacun avait une arme en main, et se lance sur l'ennemi. Ce dernier les envoie balader avec un arc de Renégat, Aurore est la seule à avoir esquivé et se bat à la Keyblade contre Ace. Même les coups les plus rapides, le Sans-Cœur l'arrête au bon moment, lorsqu'un sort de Glacier le touche:**

Donald: Vraiment désolé de t'amocher mais va falloir te sauver!

**Tous utilisent leur capacité, certains coups étaient dans le vide, d'autres dans le mur. Le Sans-Cœur était un peu épuisé, le Cœur Pur d'Ace le rongeait, il devait quitter ce corps avant de disparaître. Mais sa mission n'était pas remplie, il lança la Keyblade en plein ventre, celui de sa cible, et la plaque violemment au sol. Il prit la tête d'Océane et celle-ci sentit une douleur atroce:**

Aurore: Je t'interdis de la toucher!

**Elle envoya Tendre Promesse sur le Sans-Cœur qui disparut, le corps inerte d'Ace s'écroule à côté de celle de son amie:**

Dingo: Océane! Ace!

Riku: Mais qu'est-ce qu'Ursula a derrière la tête?

Aurore: J'en sais rien, mais elle visait Cécé.

Donald: Attendez, elle se réveille.

**Elle ouvrit ses yeux:**

Donald: Est-ce que ça va?

Océane:... Vous êtes qui? ...

Aurore: Arrête de rire et lève-toi!

**Après s'être levée, elle se regarda, ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient dans le Repaire d'Ursula:**

Océane: Où est-ce que j'suis? Et vous, vous êtes qui hein?! Et c'est quoi ce bleu au ventre? Vous m'avez frappé ou quoi?!

Riku: Mais n'importe quoi!

Océane: Et vous avez aussi tuer ce mec?! Mais je suis dans un monde de fous c'est pas possible!

Dingo: Euh... elle ne serait pas amnésique?

Donald: Elle doit jouer la comédie!

Océane: Depuis quand je plaisante?! D'ailleurs tout c'que j'sais c'est que je suis Océane c'est tout! Mon passé, d'où je viens, comment je suis ici...

Aurore: On a un problème plus grave qu'Ursula là! Océane! Tu es une Élue! Tu possèdes une Keyblade appelée Stella, tu voyages avec nous, tu es sadique, perverse, folle, colérique, gentille et même quelques fois timide! Et ce mec comme tu dis, tu es très proche de lui, il s'appelle Ace! Moi c'est Aurore, lui c'est Riku, le canard poulpe est Donald et le dernier est Dingo! Tu nous aides pour trouver les autres Élus!

Océane: Mais vous avez tous craqué ma parole! Je vous ai peut-être vus quelque part mais moi une Élue? Je suis juste une humaine... dans un corps de poisson oui mais je ne vous connais pas! Laissez-moi tranquille d'accord?!

**Elle partit directement:**

Dingo: Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

Aurore: Si elle a perdue la mémoire... c'est mort.

**Dans le Monde Distorsion, Ace se réveille:**

Ace: Awww. J'ai bien dormi moi. Hm? Mais qu'est-ce... VOUS AVEZ QUOI AVEC MON CORPS ENCORE?!

Donald: Bah tiens t'es d'retour toi?

Aurore: Ace, tout va mal! Un Sans-Cœur avait possédé ton corps et par la même occasion, Océane a perdue la mémoire, elle nous reconnaît plus du tout!

Ace: Quoi comment ça elle l'a perdue?

Riku: On sait pas vraiment, le Sans-Cœur a dû lui faire quelque chose pour qu'elle soit amnésique!

Dingo: On a tout essayé mais rien semble lui rappeler de qui elle est!

Ace: Putain... je sens qu'il y en a une qui va en profiter pour l'amener dans l'mauvais camp.

Aurore: De qui? Ursula?

Donald: C'est pas faux!

Dingo: Retrouvons Océane!

Riku: Mais on repose le corps d'Ace au Palais avant.

**Ils prennent le corps inerte et retournent dans le Palais, tandis que l'amnésique tombe sur la sorcière:**

Ursula: Alors petite, on est perdu?

Océane: Je suis pas petite! Mais oui j'me suis perdue. Vous vous appelez comment?

Ursula: Ursula, mais appelle-moi comme tu veux! Je te connais tu sais?

Océane: Donc vous savez tout sur mon passé?!

Ursula: Exactement! Déjà, tu es dans le côté du bien, ceux que tu as vu tout à l'heure, sont tes ennemis.

Océane: Mes ennemis? Pourtant j'les vois pas dans le Mal.

Ursula: Ils le cachent bien! Tu es une des Clés conduisant à une porte.

Océane: C'est bizarre, j'ai déjà entendue ça quelque part mais je ne m'en souviens pas du tout.

Ursula: Mais c'est normal, ma grande. Maléfique est celle qui peut t'aider, et Nina te connaît aussi, vous venez toutes les deux d'un monde qui a disparu! Et ensemble, vous nous aider dans un but précis! Tu le seras plus tard.

Océane: Oh allez dis! Steuplait!

Ursula: Maléfique t'expliquera, aller viens, on rentre chez nous!

**Alors qu'elle allait suivre la sorcière, le Fruit Paopou tomba. Elle le ramasse:**

Océane: Hm... mais c'est un Fruit Paopou?!

**Elle regarda Ursula qui partit directement, mais Océane prit un autre chemin. Pendant ce temps, du côté des autres:**

Aurore: Océ! T'es où?!

Donald: Si elle tombe entre les mains de Maléfique on est fichu!

Riku: Elle est encore là vous inquiétez pas, je pense pas qu'elle a croisée le chemin d'Ursula.

Dingo: Pourvu que sa mémoire revienne, ahyuk!

**Ils cherchaient partout, lorsqu'ils vont dans un endroit inconnu, et tombe sur Ursula avec le Trident:**

Ursula: Encore vous?!

Riku: Le Trident!

Donald: Tu es cerné!

Ursula: Espèce de pauvres fous! Je vais régner sur les océans à présent!

**Elle utilise le Trident qui la fait grandir en taille:**

Aurore:... Et merde.

**Dans le Jardin Sous-Marin, Océane fixait le Fruit. Elle sentait quelque chose, comme des souvenirs:**

Aurore: J'ai une idée! Quand on sera ados, on pourra voyager dans les autres mondes, non?

Riku: Ça faisait longtemps pas vrai?

Donald: Pas question! Nous devons d'abord trouver le Roi! Allons-y Dingo!

Dingo: J'adOre noS vOix!

Nina: On va pouvoir voyager ensemble! Hein?

Furie: Laisse tomber il est cinglé!

Sora: Ouiiiii! On prend l'thé?

Anissa: J'peux essayer si vous voulez.

Ace:... Joue pas la gamine j'ai... on a pas envie d'te perdre.

**Ces souvenirs, elle s'en rappelle petit à petit. Lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit, elle range le fruit et s'en va. Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient un peu de mal à s'occuper:**

Donald: Y'a pas d'autres moyens que ça?

Riku: Aurore, t'es bien liée à un Légendaire non?

Aurore: Ouais mais le seul soucis c'est que je suis juste un esprit qui se sert du corps de son chat réincarné.

Dingo: On va faire comment?

Ursula: Personne ne peut me vaincre!

**Le Poisson Lion Rouge arriva:**

Ursula: Ah, tu en as mis du temps!

Océane: Désolée.

Aurore: Ne me dis pas que t'es dans le camp ennemi, si?!

Océane:...

Donald: Vous lui avez lavé la cervelle espèce de vieille!

Ursula: Si vous me croyez pas, demandez-lui! Océane, dans quel camp es-tu?

**Ne répondant pas, la jeune fait tout simplement apparaître sa Keyblade:**

Dingo: Elle va nous viser?!

Riku: J'espère pas!

**Elle mit un peu de temps, avant d'esquisser un sourire sadique et un regard psychopathe. Un air glacé parcourt l'arme et un déluge de Glacier touche Ursula:**

Aurore: Mais qu'est-ce...

Océane: Vous pensez que je vais trahir ceux qui m'aiment? J'ai été peut-être amnésique mais au moins je sais faire la différence entre les deux camps!

Dingo: Cécé!

Ursula: Rah! Tu vas me le payer!

**Elle lança de la Foudre, tous esquivent. Tous chargent le sort de Brasier sous la demande de Donald et un rayon de flammes se forme pour toucher Ursula de plein fouet:**

Dingo: Ça c'est une attaque!

Ursula: Vous pensez pouvoir me battre?!

Aurore: Bah ouais!

Donald: Si on se fait pas écraser.

Riku: Donneur de faux espoirs va!

Océane: Bon assez plaisanté on va te ratatiner!

Ursula: J'étais à deux doigts de te ramener à Nina! Deux doigts!

Océane: Nina?! ... Je la déteste!

Aurore: Océane, tu l'as retrouvée?!

Océane: Elle est de mèche avec Maléfique et en plus de ça, elle fait tout ça parce que je suis la seule avec qui elle s'entend bien! Au passage, elle te déteste.

Aurore: Justement je la déteste aussi!

Riku: Tout l'monde déteste tout l'monde c'est la fête ou quoi?!

Ursula: SILENCE!

**Elle lève le Trident et le baisse d'un coup.**

* * *

À suivre...

... Bon je l'avoue j'trouve plus rien pour dire quelque chose à la fin voilà j'l'ai dis! C'était pas convaincant hein? Franch'ment discuter en plein combat c'est tout à fait normal oui.


	17. Histoire de Cœur

Donald: Couac!

**Au moment de tous les percuter, le Trident est retenu par une ombre:**

Ursula: Mais que...

Giratina: GIRAAAAA!

**Il repousse l'arme et plonge dans le sol qui est recouvert d'ombre:**

Océane: Il fait quoi ici?

Ace: Un p'tit coup d'main nan?

Aurore: Toujours au Monde Distorsion?

Ace: J'peux pas être ailleurs... réfléchis un peu!

Dingo: Tu as envoyé ton Légendaire?

Ace: Disons que Giratina a fait une surprise. J'peux bien vous aider vu que j'peux pas venir ici!

Riku: On fait quoi alors?

Ace: Reprenez le Trident et attaquer Ursula avec je sais pas moi! Je suis pas vous je suis pas votre conscience enfin bref faites c'que vous voulez du moment qu'elle meurt qu'on change de monde!

Océane:... Dis donc t'es toujours aussi excité?

Ace: T'as retrouvée ta mémoire toi?

Océane: Qu'est-ce que tu crois?! ... Bon écoute on s'occupe d'elle et rendez-vous au Vaisseau Gummi!

Ace: Bah faut déjà que j'trouve la porte de sortie.

Donald: T'es dans une maison?

Ace: Y'en a pas comment tu veux que je trouve une porte?!

Aurore: On s'arrête là hein?

Dingo: Euh...

**Le monstre attirait l'attention d'Ursula:**

Océane: On fait comment pour reprendre le Trident? Il est malin lui!

Riku: Faut qu'elle le lâche déjà.

Donald: Giratina peut nous aider! Il suffit qu'il agrippe le bras de la sorcière pour qu'elle lâche le Trident!

Dingo: Faut lui dire mais comment?

Ace: Il comprend l'message merci d'le croire con!

**Une des "lianes" de Giratina prend le bras d'Ursula et le tire vers le bas:**

Ursula: Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Giratina: VITE GROUILLEZ!

**Tous essaient de prendre le Trident de la main d'Ursula, mais elle tient prise. Le lien se resserre, forçant à la circulation de ne plus passer. La sorcière ne sent plus sa main qui lâche le Trident, le groupe le prend et recule, Giratina lâche prise et revient dans le Monde Distorsion:**

Ursula: Rendez-moi ça!

Océane: Au fait! Dis bonjour à Nina en disant que je suis désolée de ne pas perdre la mémoire!

Aurore: Prends-toi ça dans la gueule!

**Une énorme décharge sort de l'arme du Roi Triton, qui touche Ursula. Cette dernière s'enfonce dans l'ombre de Giratina, elle voulut en sortir mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle finit par disparaître:**

Dingo: C'était moins une!

**Plus tard, dans le Palais de Triton:**

Triton: Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé Atlantica.

Océane: Ce n'est rien.

Aurore: Et on était pas tout seuls!

Donald: Mais n'empêche que tout ça est à cause de ta copine!

Océane: Notre! Aurore la connaît aussi!

Ariel: Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant que votre mission est terminé?

Riku: Elle est pas vraiment terminée, il faut sceller la Serrure de ce monde et là on aura fini. Enfin pour Atlantica.

Triton: Si vous reviendrez, vous serez toujours les bienvenus!

Dingo: Merci, votre Majesté!

Océane: Bon, on y va?

**Elle prit le corps d'Ace et s'en va:**

Océane: La dernière ou le dernier arrivé devra se faire frapper par Sabor!

Aurore: Hé attends!

Triton: Ariel, montre-leur la Serrure avec le Trident.

Ariel: D'accord papa! Attendez-moi!

**La Sirène et le groupe fonçait directement dans la Cachette d'Ariel, qui révèle la Serrure du monde avec le Trident:**

Océane: Allez Aurore c'est à toi.

Aurore:... J'fais comment?

Océane: Bah tu scelles avec ton arme.

Aurore: Ah oui!

**Elle prit Tendre Promesse, un rayon jaune sortit de la lumière au bout de l'arme pour aller dans la Serrure. Cette dernière brilla avant qu'un bruit de verrouillage en sort puis disparaît:**

Donald: Et voilà! Cinq mondes de sauvés!

Ariel: Dites, ça ressemble à quoi le monde extérieur?

Océane: Y'en a plusieurs tu sais? Mais certains sont agréables à visiter. On pourra t'emmener des souv'nirs si tu veux!

Ariel: Ça serait vraiment gentil de votre part!

**Après avoir quittés Atlantica, tous attendirent le retour de leur ami, qui allait partir justement:**

Giratina: JE CROIS QUE LE MOMENT EST VENU DE RETROUVER TES AMIS.

Ace: Ouais. Tu penses t'en sortir?

Giratina: BIEN SÛR, QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS?!

**Le jeune homme se mit à rire:**

Ace: T'inquiète!

Giratina: ET SURTOUT... JOUE PAS LE PERVERS. J'TE SURVEILLE.

Ace: Oh ça va.

**Il passa à travers la lumière pour retourner dans son corps:**

Dingo: Il s'réveille!

Ace:... Ok c'est quoi ces têtes?

Donald: Enfin!

Océane: Ace!

**Elle se jette sur lui, en train de pleurer:**

Ace: Hé douc'ment j'suis pas parti!

Riku/Aurore: Que c'est mignon!

**Le pirate se lève avec la jeune fille dans les bras:**

Donald: Bon! On est de nouveau complet, on peut par...

Ace: Mais c'est quoi toutes ces blessures et ces bleus?!

Aurore: Oh oh.

Dingo: Euh...

Riku: Va dire ça aux Sans-Cœur.

Ace:... Ils font chier eux aussi. Et Cécé?

Océane: Quoi?

Ace: Tu peux m'lâcher steuplait? J'suis d'retour là.

Océane: Nan j'veux pas!

Dingo: Notre prochain monde est la Ville d'Halloween!

Donald: Allez, c'est parti!

**Le Vaisseau file à grande vitesse, du côté de la Forteresse Oubliée:**

? (5): On dirait qu'Ursula s'est fait devancé niveau Pouvoir.

? (6): Ils vont tous nous éliminer! Bah ça m'étonne pas!

Maléfique: Nous sommes peut-être moins nombreux comparé à eux, mais nous les dépassons.

? (6): Et cette Nina, elle revient quand?!

Maléfique: Elle n'a pas encore trouvée la dernière Princesse de Cœur. Mais rassurez-vous, dans peu de temps, ils ne seront plus que quatre.

? (5): Comment ça?

Maléfique: Quelque chose va se produire dans la Ville d'Halloween. Et cette petite insolente, sera ici.

? (5): Océane? Ici?! Ah, enfin! C'est l'un de nos problèmes principaux justement!

Maléfique: Je compte sur toi, pour trouver un moyen de la ramener.

? (6): Oh mais rassure-toi, ma chère! J'ai déjà un plan!

**Cependant, du côté du groupe:**

Donald: Oh, encore ce costume de Momie!

Dingo: J'adore le mien, ahyuk!

Aurore: Normal, c'est Frankenstein! Moi c'est un Loup Garou! Trop cool!

Riku: Pourquoi je suis un Zombie? C'est bizarre.

Ace: Merci pour le Diable, sincèr'ment. Et Cécé c'est quoi toi?

**Avec son index, la jeune fille tapote l'épaule d'Ace, qui se retourne avec Aurore:**

Ace: Ouah la vache la Faucheuse!

Aurore: M'emporte pas!

Océane:... C'est moi.

Ace: Pas mal du tout.

Océane: J'te vois v'nir, t'as d'la chance que j't'emporte pas!

**Tous vont à la Place de la Guillotine et découvrent des Spectres Fureteurs, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas agressifs du tout. Aurore les touche avec un doigt, mais pas de réaction:**

Aurore:... On est tombé où?!

Dingo: Bah, à la Ville d'Halloween!

Ace: Des Sans-Cœur qui fuient, et maint'nant des Sans-Cœur qui n'attaquent pas!

Riku: Jack a dû les rendre inoffensifs.

Donald: Jack Skellington?!

Océane: J'aim'rai bien le rencontrer.

**D'un coup, le Maire parla dans un genre de mégaphone:**

Maire: Et maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter le Maître de la Terreur! Le Prince des Cauchemars: Jack Skellington!

**Les Sans-Cœur s'écartent pour former un chemin, Jack sort de la fontaine et prend une pose spectaculaire. Le Maire arrive en courant vers lui:**

Maire: Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Ces fantômes remporteront un franc succès au prochain Halloween!

Jack: Merci à tous, merci! Mais ils doivent encore travailler leur chorégraphie, ce n'est pas assez effrayant! Je veux déclencher une terreur qui glace le sang! Je vais aller consulter le Docteur. J'ai l'impression que cela fait...

Maire: Bon, je vais aller préparer les préparatifs!

**Il partit de gauche à droite, Jack vit Donald et Dingo:**

Jack: Donald, Dingo, Riku, quel surprise!

Donald: Salut Jack!

Riku: Toujours sur les préparatifs d'Halloween?

Jack: Comme vous pouvez le voir, mais les Sans-Cœur ne sont pas assez effrayants à mon goût. Tiens, vous avez de nouveau amis?

Dingo: Oui! Voici Océane, Ace et Aurore!

Jack: Ravi de vous rencontrer!

Océane: Nous aussi! Il est génial ton costume!

Ace: Oh j'y crois pas elle a craquée sur lui.

Jack: Mais dites-moi, vous pourriez nous aider pour Halloween?

Aurore: Nous? Tu n'es pas seul?

Jack: Non, il y a plusieurs personnes qui m'aident! D'ailleurs, j'allais au laboratoire pour voir le Docteur, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez!

Océane:... Des expériences? C'est trop cool je viens!

**Tous suivent Jack et entrent au Laboratoire, le Maître de la Terreur alla près du Sans-Cœur inactif qui était sur la table de dissection:**

Jack: Hm...

Océane: Vous arrivez à rendre les Sans-Cœur inoffensifs?

Jack: Le système de guidage n'a pas été endommagé par l'explosion?

?: Mes appareils sont toujours parfaits!

Ace: C'est moi ou sa bouche ressemble à celui de Donald?

Donald: Hé!

Jack: J'ai trouvé! Docteur Finklestein, il faut refaire un Cœur!

Aurore: Vous pouvez faire ça?!

Finklestein: Certainement. Cela n'est pas compliqué bien au contraire!

**Il ressortit le Cœur qu'il avait réalisé, l'expérience commence, mais cela échoue encore une fois:**

Jack: Pourtant, nous avons tout préparé!

Océane: Hm...

Finklestein: Il manque sans doute des ingrédients! Il nous faut la mémoire une fois de plus!

Riku: C'est pas une conscience normalement?

Aurore: Si, mais la mémoire est plutôt pour un cerveau.

Finklestein: Sally? Sally? Elle n'est jamais là quand il le faut! Jack, il nous faut cette mémoire! Retrouve-là!

Jack: Pas de problème. Vous voulez m'accompagner?

Océane: Oh ouais!

Ace: Des fois j'la comprends pas.

Aurore: Avec le temps, tu verras!

**Ils sortirent du Laboratoire:**

Maire: Jack! Jack! La situation est critique! Les Sans-Cœur sont devenus incontrôlables! On ne peut pas les arrêter!

Donald: J'le savais qu'ils n'allaient pas rester sages longtemps!

**Les armes sortis, ils s'en prennent aux ennemis qui attaquent aussi. Jack les arrête avec Stop pour donner plus de chances dans le camp allié, Aurore se sert de Foudre mais les Sans-Cœur bougent de nouveau:**

Jack: Je m'comprends pas! Ça devrait rester plus longtemps!

Riku: Ils sont sans doute insensible à l'arrêt du temps!

Océane: Hé les Sans-Cœur venez par là! Y'a une victime tout fraîche!

**Ils allaient se jeter sur leur proie, quand deux Keyblades les éliminent:**

Aurore: Ils sont pires qu'incontrôlables!

Ace: Y'a intérêt qu'ils s'arrêtent!

**D'un coup, un sort Glacier détruit le reste d'ennemis:**

Dingo: Hein?

Donald: Qui a fait ça?

**Un démon, avec une partie humaine et les bras enchaînés, avait intervenu:**

Jack: Gareth, où est-ce que tu étais passé?

Gareth: Je recherche ces trois garnements qui ont cachés la clé pour me délivrer les bras.

Océane: Vous voyez c'que j'vois?

Ace: Ouais une autre Keyblade pas normale du tout.

Riku: C'est sans doute un Élu aussi.

Aurore: Enfin!

Dingo: Trois garnements?

Gareth: Am, Stram et Gram. Ils sont au service d'Oogie Boogie.

Donald: Oogie quoi?

Ace: Oogie Boogie, t'es sourd ou quoi?

Gareth: Ah, je vois que vous avez de drôles de Keyblade vous aussi?

Océane: Keyblade des Élus! T'en es un justement!

Gareth: J'en ai entendu parler, mais les informations sont encore un peu floues.

Aurore: Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous? Ça serait génial non?

Donald: Un Élu en plus, plus qu'un seul!

Aurore: Cécé? Nina en serait pas une aussi? Parce que je viens d'y repenser.

Océane:... Ah ouais.

Ace: Allez, encore une info qu'on apprend deux heures plus tard!

Dingo: Ça veut donc dire...

Riku: Que Maléfique a déjà quatre Élus sous la main.

Gareth: Eh bien, le Mal a une longueur d'avance sur nous.

Aurore: Malheureusement. Et encore on ne sait pas si Kairi est encore en sécurité.

**En parlant d'elle, cette dernière était dans la Grotte Secrète dans la Ville de Traverse, elle était essoufflée. Elle semblait fuir quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. D'un coup, elle se retourne et ne peut plus fuir, Nina l'a déjà capturée. Au Cimetière, Zéro sortit de sa tombe, Jack alla vers lui:**

Jack: Zéro, aurais-tu vu Sally par hasard?

Océane:...

Ace: J'aime pas quand elle fait ces yeux-là.

Océane: On peut l'adopter?

Riku: Attends! T'as déjà Sabor et le Cerbère et ça te suffit pas?!

Aurore: Laisse tomber, elle adopte tout c'qu'elle bouge, c'est Océ après tout!

**Le chien fantôme alla voir Sally, qui sortit:**

Sally: Il y a un problème, Jack?

Jack: Non, tout va pour le mieux! Mais ce qu'il nous faut, c'est ta mémoire.

Sally: Tu parles de ceci?

**Elle sortit un Myosotis:**

Sally: Jack, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme pour la dernière fois.

Jack: Rien ne pourra surpasser ce qui va se prévoir! Dès que les Sans-Cœur auront chacun un Cœur, ils pourront faire la chorégraphie comme je l'envisage. Fais-moi confiance, ça va réussir cette fois!

**La Faucheuse et le Loup Garou jouait avec Zéro pour passer le temps, lorsque la Momie trouve une Clé:**

Donald: Hé, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé!

Riku: Attends une seconde, mais c'est la Keyblade de Sora!

Ace: Il doit être ici alors!

Océane: Mais normalement, il part pas sans sa Clé, hein?

Dingo: Il est toujours avec!

Gareth: J'ai comme un mauvais présage, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Un Maître de Keyblade ne peut pas abandonner son arme.

Jack: Bon, rapportons la mémoire au Docteur et allons vite chercher Sora!

Sally: En parlant de lui, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

Aurore: Tu sais où il est?

Sally: Non, mais j'ai crue voir Am, Stram et Gram près de lui dès qu'il a atterrit ici.

Jack: Ce n'est pas bon du tout.

Océane: Je n'aime pas ça, ou plutôt personne oui!

Riku: Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête mais on va pas aimer la surprise.

**Le groupe partit vite au Laboratoire.**

* * *

À suivre...

Bah c'est bon on va être cuit! Toutes les Princesses ont été enlevées! Espérons que les trois derniers Élus ne se feront pas avoir...


End file.
